


After Neverland.

by Stuckasmainwrites



Category: The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Cannon Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, References to Sex, Time period typical homophobia, heavy references to biblical afterlife, mentions of drug use, reversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: Sleep all day, party all night, never grow old, never die. It was fun to be a vampire. Summer of 1987, the four vampires die at the hands of the Frogs and the Emerson’s, their ‘Neverland’ has been destroyed, ended. They are dead but not quite gone from this world or the Emerson house, neither here nor their, heaven or hell they simply exist in nothing. Long dead dealing with the most human factor of them all, pain.
Relationships: David/Micheal Emerson (unrequited), Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), implied poly lost boys, star/Micheal emerson
Kudos: 9





	1. David.

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up.

His cold eyes soften staring into the others, now changed to match his own these anger filled golden orbs like something he had never seen. Such behavior had excited him sending this jolt of energy though his body, someone so persistent and pure giving in to it. Within seconds this had all changed, his confidence and hopes ripped from him. Never, he had said, he will never join him. Never is such a strong word to use, he had said it himself once. Screamed it proudly in this grand defiance with just as much gusto as the other had and yet... here he is. We all change Micheal, just give it a chance, give 𝐡𝐢𝐦 a chance. He was moved, tossed aside so easily thrown against the table. The prick of the horns against his back digging though his flesh, a harsh scream escaped his lips, it was a cry. David cried again rocking against the grain trying to pull them out, only pushing them deeper though him “...𝐍𝐨!.." he snarled in a breath his noise becoming more of a shivering cry. “...𝐡...𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩!” He kept rocking, there was no response, no yell. Had they not heard him? Had they not realized?! He tried to cry out again , his lips quiver barely parting a low wine escaping them. He  
Fell back against the table, the blood rushing through the wound soaking around the horns so tight and buried into him little could escape. He didn’t understand... he had never felt- pain. Not ever like this. He felt it rising slowly from his chest a deep throbbing pain of a rod iron straight though his heart. His heart?! It had gone though his heart, he could barely bring his head up to had noticed it rolled back into place his fingers had felt num his legs, his arms dropped straight. “N..” no one was coming, he could not see them he could not hear the others he could- he could not feel them close to him as they had been moments ago. The feeling had long since faded, he was truly alone. The word struck a unjust fear into him , to be alone. To be helpless alone in the sea without a anchor , without a thing to cling to floating into a endless void. His chest rose and feel rapidly, he had no need of breathing , no need of checking his heart beat counting the little drum in his head. Such a human action it was to have fear. To feel panic. To feel pain. To be alone. It was completely though his heart now, he felt it, it must have nicked the edge he could feel the organ pulsate shrinking in its old age, it’s years of existence without a single beat. It squeezed but he could not cry or scream or beat his fist and tear at his flesh. It crumbled within him, a old and useless hunk of flesh, it was alone without one to weep for, or to bring worry. David’s eyes roll unable to fully close, for a moment one may had called it a breath if he was a man, it was his last. Dark. It is completely dark, weightless, silent. 𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥. Why wouldn’t it be hell? He has killed, he has stolen before then and has so lied, are all these not sins to condemn you? Have they not been spoke of in such a book on Sunday? Then where was the fire? Where was the pain and the horrible taunting to come. Damnation. So many years he had gone without faith, why care so much about where you may end when you die if you never will? There was no need to spend his days toiled in service for a man he will never come to  
Meet, now face to face the the grim reality. Death does come and to all creatures. What is he to do without faith? Just another to the grand list of his candidacy for the flame. David could no longer feel it, the pain had left his heart no longer crumbling inside of him a sharp jolt Of pain as each jagged edge fell against his lungs. There was no pain but this came without relief , his eyes snap open to nothing. 

There was nothing, but there was light. His eyes shift the space slowly with a growing concern, his priorities faded , Micheal left his mind. It raced pounding in his skull, pain , worry such a human thing... he stood up “..Paul, Dwayne?” He called. Neither responded. Had those damn teenagers- his chest squeezed. He had thought those kids to have gotten lucky, they were asleep as awake there was no possible way Marko would have ever died. Never that easily, he would take all of those kids down with him. The others were so set, hidden and plain ready to attack and yet ... yes. They were gone, he’d come to recognize the feeling now they emptiness in his chest. “No..” he hissed bitterly gripping the fabric of his shirts when he has stopped suddenly and let go. His attention quickly snapped down to his clothes running his hands over himself. The material was old and worn the edges of his jacket were frayed and the elbows worn and faded, heavy workers pants and such... this plain waistcoat barely holding itself together. His head felt washed and yet ratty, it was longer, his face fell white quickly placing to fingers to his neck. He was still completely without a pulse and yet he felt his heart in his throat. These clothes, they were his. He recalled them now, it flooded back to him , life is such a fickle memory when it escapes you. To young to have fully lived, to old to still be alive in such a state... yet these decades old clothes faded to just his memory now clung to him with such human ideals he was no longer sure of what he was. 𝐖𝐡𝐨 he was. Alone was the only label he need stick with himself completely and entirely alone without even so much a stranger or Micheal looking on with his fascination. Micheal. Micheal.Micheal. Fuck him. He had never feared death, it would never come, that’s what he had always told himself always told the boys... maybe if he had been more cautious. Held out that respect for death that the living had they would not had been so wreckless. He had gotten them all killed with his lie. 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐞. He laughed at that thought now running his fingers though his shaggy dirty blond hair. What complete bullshit he was told , he had believed it all and spouted it like religion. He had seen death, laughed at it, caused many and never so much as shed a tear. Not for them. They were bad, he so told himself. Bad people have no tears at their funeral - hell. He has seen so many missing posters for them, so many and yet not a word spoken - not a mention of their name passed lips not even a story on the news. Un missed several of them, eaten. Yet in the end he himself, as death came all he felt was fear. The pain was second thought, the pain came later came hushed, muted by the suffocating feeling for fear... what would happen to him? Where were the others? Would they not come help?! We’re they- they were dead and now so was he.

He was long past this all now, curiosity instead. The space was empty, dark and cold... cold, he could feel it now against his skin watching it raise in reaction his eyes curious and soft looking at such a normal action. He hadn’t felt the cold, the warmth in so long that it fascinated him like he was a child again. Young and new and ignorant. He could move, he didn’t seam restricted to one spot, so he walked hoping to find something, someone , a escape. His steps echoed heavily, his spurs jangled in ghostly echo , it was no where yet it had an echo. “Anyone?” His voice bounced back at him, softer then it had been before. He continued to walk and walk and walk, miles of nothing in this dark light space it all seamed contradictory. He kept walking , his legs tensed in protest his muscles straining they had been moving for days straight and he has gone nowhere. Pain shot though his legs, the buckled sending him falling flat against what he was calling a ground “damn..” he hissed between his teeth clawing at the surface to stand again, it shimmered and slipped between his fingers falling out of his palm like black sand. The soft smell of the ocean , the sound of the waves flooded his mind. He could almost hear it, the dull late night chatter of the boys trying to sleep huddled against eachother other for comfort and warmth. Below the docks there was a sandbar, up where the high tide would not get to them and the police would not make them rush off to wherever they could find. The beach was not the most comfortable but it was better then stone streets and open sewers, the boys slept in a almost pile as they rested against one another. They had been alive then. Late night wishes, conversations and dreams of better things like ‘what would you do with $100’ always something silly and simple. He chuckled thinking back to it , Marko always saying something Perdy, Paul wanting drinks for all of them and Dwayne something new. He always said he would save it. One day they’d get out of there. They would need it, looking back he smiled and yet at the same time this ... pity? Looking back it was sad, it was harsh- barely a life at all they were so young. But happy. The sound faded and the smell disappeared when he had stood up again, rapidly dusting the sands of memory from his already dusted coats.

-

More walking though the cold and bleak landscape, nothing but the slipping sand like surface beneath his boots. Maybe this was to be his hell? Alone stumbling like a idiot in the dark only to bump into a wayward memory he had long since forgotten. How he hated to be left alone, he had lost everything yet again it was torn so easily from him. All of the boys.. dead, dead because he so easily believed the spoon fed lies of Max. Never have a problem again, never be messed with or die or be alone. He knew what it was to be alone, he walked faster now hands shoved into the pockets of his faded leather overcoat moving quickly. He stopping hitting... something, there was nothing in front of him but more of the void space yet he was blocked from moving any further. “Fuckin’ kidding me..” he mumbled under his breath, no growl no hiss to punctuate his anger. His frustration was no longer a grand act his anger no longer carried punch or noise as whatever was left of his vampirism began to drain itself out. He felt the space, it was harsh and grained as brickwork- it was a brick wall harsh and jagged And the smell of home filled the air. A deep warm smell of dust and wood beams , of some distant spice and fire. He had a home, longer then the other boys before it had all fallen apart in-front of him. His father was absent, jail is what he was told, his mother was loyal and a hard working woman. Though she fell sick, dying when he was at the age of five, by six he had squirmed his way out of the overstuffed orphanages of hopeless children. More dollars then people to the mistress of the place, he had known family and had known being truly isolated by the age of six. His fingers grip into the invisible surface bare knuckles scraping against the stone “what did my little hero do today?” A soft voice echoed though the plain. David’s fingers slip rubbing against the surface, red and sore his fingers bled “really?!” The voice giggled softly in mock disbelief “is that why you are covered in dirt? All the bad men are gone aren’t they?” She hummed softly. Before he blinked David found himself staring down to the soft folds of a apron against a nice skirt it was soft and red flowers patterned it. “David.” His eyes immediately snap up, he felt as small and weak as a child. Her soft hands bring themselves to his face, cupping his cheeks rubbing her thumb brushing away the tears. Her eyes bounced with a strange curiosity examining his expression, feeling his stubble beneath her finger tips “This is new.” She admitted. Was- was she real?! David fought the lump in his throat “ma-“ she was gone within a instant, the wall that had blocked him no longer supported his weight he fell forward again. The last bit of warmth had escaped with her. “M..” his lips felt numb, his fingers gripped though the inky sand his tears salting the floor. Why. He had never felt so... alone so hopeless, a terrified child who’s mother was ripped from him by a being he is yet to understand. Who’s home is taken as he has no one, who’s right is taken as the home is all. Hopeless he cries in a panic on a little cott , identical to those next; he does not see the other kids. Blank faces, he runs - he can hear other adults but he focuses on his movement , small feet smack against the stones. He lived. He had learned to st- borrow and yet he was alone. He ran now the same with no direction or place just forwards , away from memory away from tricks. “Hey!” A boy cried out darting in front of his path. A small dirty blond child with dirt streaking his cheeks and trousers “I ain’t gonna hurt you!” The boys expression is concerned sudden. It was him, but the boys eyes stared right threw him at something running distantly away from him. “Your gonna get hurt! It’s not safe like that.” The boy dashes, David rushes after the boy as if he were Alice’s white rabbit. Noises, more noises... screams and hurried tones sounds of panic, sounds of the road- carts and horses and “look out!” Small David lunged tackling another boy out of the way, smaller then he was. Saving the child’s life from getting trampled, the boys stood offering a hand. The younger boy struck him, his hair in golden ringlet curls that framed his face , his clothing was nice yet dirtied, put on incorrectly his eyes were soft and frightened. He was some little doll of a tot, same age as the other boy.... Marko. The two children seam to look up, as if they can hear his thoughts they stare to him and disappear into the air. 

David had been walking, days , weeks maybe even a year? How would he know? There is no clocks there is no time there is nothing. He is nothing. He was dead, Micheal was a killer in the end, no matter how hard you fight and struggle against the reality. Vampires are made to kill , your nails are claws , your teeth fangs - senses heighten. You can see the smallest detail in , hear someone struggle in the distant night. All of this, to help you kill. The simple price of being immortal he had fought so hard against it himself refusing holding himself back, it never works out in the end. He was not that immortal killer any longer, David could feel it , there was no strength to his bones or sharpness in his sight he could barely see a damn thing in the dark. His heart did not beat but his chest bled, he wore HIS clothing, clothing of so long ago. They had been ran threw in the same manner, their was two identical holes in his chest one beside his heart and the other below on the other side. These gaping empty spaces in his chest, slowly he reached his hand towards them feeling around the roughed scabbed flesh. He flinched snapping his hand back blistered from the brick , a child should never tough the hot stove. Isn’t that right mother? David hissed bitterly the wounds began to throb, they had not been there they were not moments before and they are back again. Once again. Dead. Your dead. You are hopeless. He had acted upon impulse, upon emotion without  
A key plan...It wasn’t his fault. Guys. Max. It wasn’t. He was right in his actions they were hit first! God his blood boiled as he leaned into the ground stuck on his knees, they had hit first in all rights it was natural to strike back. Blood for blood eye for a eye however the hell it goes , should he be ended for such crimes? For such defense? Marko. He was dead and so was Marko, his unmoving heart skipped, kickstarted “boys?!” He yelled out, collapsing onto his side raking his fingers though the sand. “Marko...?!” He called in attempts, it was without his effort his full force. In the utmost desperation he added “Paul? Dwayne!” He prayed the others weren’t dead to, but a sick twisted little part of him hoped for it. Then maybe he would not completely be alone. He wanted to tear Micheal apart, oh his stupid stupid face his sweet little dorkish grin. Oh yes family Micheal! Everything for ‘family’ only your own. Protect your own. This had been his philosophy, he was distracted away by pretty eyes. Why he ever placed his trust so easily? There is no one truely good in the world, no one of good intent that does not have something in their closet or would so easily turn away from those who had faith in you. Priorities change, so do people. Micheal has proven that to him. He had fallen so easily in the past, love was a fickle thing, he was a simple boy. He would see a gal across the bar one night and flip his lid, romancing and charming all to well but by the morning, by a week, she’d leave. Gotta fella or gotta move something simple, some excuse. He’d see a young man, pressed against the wall giving his familiar charm and it’d go all the same... though admittedly with caution. He had given up that sense of love, he had his own with the boys that trust rarely extended to anyone with a beating heart after he had turned. He turned cold against the world his eyes no longer shown with that excitement, that gentle glow. Micheal. Micheal had striked that back into him all of the quick feelings and the romantic ideals, he acted so foolishly HELLBENT on dragging the other down with them. If he was brought down to their level, maybe he would understand- he would not fear it , he could see the look in his eyes how enamored he was with him in the boys. If he was one of them, maybe there would be a chance that Micheal would realize it, he could see it.. that look. No. Micheal was the same. Micheal was nearly worse, David’s hand traveled to his chest. Was worse... the boys, had died from a spark of feeling. No here alone in the dark he could not hide back behind that shadow, behind fangs and leers.. stuck launched back into humanity forced to face so many forgotten things. Feelings, morals- those of which he hated most. “Damn him.” He groaned shutting his eyes, the need to sleep was another pain to him. Living and death they both share the action but the Exhaustion? The weight added to his limbs how his eyes refused to stay open his body could barely move. It was oppressive and all consuming. 

David slept in the gritty surface his face beginning to make a indent. His head rushed and raced as he attempted some sort of rest. The soft ring that accompanies silence echoed though the back of his head. He could feel himself falling this empty weightless sort of feeling of helplessness, the air rushing around you as you drop with nothing to cling on. He felt the hands spring to his side shaking his leg, his arm his side, shaking - his eyes snap open. Dwayne. He recognized his deep brown eyes and wind swept hair, he was dressed the same... dressed old. A simple shirt with his sleeves rolled and waistcoat half unbuttoned it was crooked and dusted in sand. His pants always seamed to have tears in them he patched hastily for them to be reopened later on “... what..” David grogged. The weightlessness stopped, whatever had him panicked, screaming was gone. What was he ever so upset about. “It’s not good..” Dwayne gestured, it was the docks! Under them specifically their little set up of a burnt out fire and sparse personal possessions scattered about. David yawned stretching back into the cool night sand “Paul and Marko go off all the time, trust me their not goin’ real far...” he cracked half a smirk shaking his head. “Their back by morning let me sleep..” “no..” Dwayne jumped to his feet gesturing further down towards the end of the beams, muffled figures walking by lantern light. “Fuckin’ shit... let’s get em.” He grabbed the others hand standing. They went deeper under the docks, it wasn’t hard to find the other two. David sucked in air between his teeth grabbing one of the shirts from the sand and dropping it over a barely conscious Paul. The blond jolted upright in response, shirtless his suspenders dangling at his thighs the rest barely thrown on. “Your rude you know that. Knock.” He mumbled slipping the pale blue striped shirt back on fumbling with the buttons.David made a face to the other gesturing broadly around at the expense of open spaceS “What now..” Marko groaned squinting in the sudden light burying his face in the sand. “Both of you get it together..” he snapped his fingers towards the shadows at the edge of the beams. “Kidding me!” Marko yelled within a whisper jumping to his feet. “No, get your asses up n’ out of here.” Dwayne clapped hauling Paul to his feet. The group grabbed what they could and made a rush towards the other side, weaving though the columns. Found again. The moment the group emerged on the opposite end , they emerged - rivals in a sense. Gangs had a habit of knowing and hating anyone who stood in their path, the boys didn’t seal out trouble they didn’t care for the petty adult drama. Yet they got themselves swirled up in it, they seamed to be a target- young, stupid and stealing where they shouldn’t be. “Where’s the Money?” “What money?” “Don’t get cocky with me boy. Cough it up. Don’t think I won’t get each and every one of you locked up... or worse.. I’ll get it my way.” The man spoke with a chuckle his deep voice stained by tears of tobacco and alcohol abuse. He was a tall stick thin figure, a rough overcoat concealing a knife and a small handgun, his belt was large and show off it, scraggly brown hair with a mustache. “And they’ll take your word ovah mine? You got a much bigger price over that head of yours.” David pointed out the problematic plan, the man growled his men showing up behind him to back him up. The boys shared a look between each other wide eyed and ready, none of them quite were into weaponry. Dwayne had some brass knuckles he slid off a sucker once, David had a gun he couldn’t aim for the life of him, fists were all well and good but nothing against a gun. The man slid his fingers around David’s neck slamming him into one of the poles driving him up out of the sand “alright Slick... alright, your way then. I start cutting throats and break even from whatever ya lil bastards carry around! Sound better?!” He roared pressing his fingers harsher against the dirty blond’s windpipe. David’s eyes shook in his skull, he sputtered a gasp of breath turning his attention slowly to the boys, scanning over them in a bit of desperation. Paul held fast onto Marko’s arm keeping him from lunging out, Dwayne shifted on his side trying to make some idea in his head. “You caught us... you caught us. Jared.” Dwayne stated with a small laugh stepping forward from the other two, holding out a decently sized coin purse for the man.  
“Full weight?” The mustache barked. “Test yourself..” the two exchanged, David was dropped to the ground. Paul rushed over quickly holding his shoulders, putting two fingers up and coddling him like a child. Dwayne watched them from the corner of his eye as he negotiated “I knew you lot were good for something.” Jared cackled, thumbing through the coins with curiosity. The muscle smirked his arms crossed over his chest “...Yea well, got a lot to deal with.. your one of them. We thought we should make it easier...” he pointed out his eyes constantly shifting to the side. “Like this,” Dwayne quickly decked the guy knocking him to the ground he bent over scooping the coin purse back and emptied pockets. “What the hell are you staring at?! MOVE.” 

-

The group made a mad dash away down the beach their feet hitting the earth at speeds they didn’t think imaginable, there was no greater speed in the world. Kicking up dust and water like a group of stallions , bent on getting far. “We’re do we go?!” “I liked that  
Spot!” “ we run!” “We skip town, ride it out for a few days..” “what is that supposed to do- and then what?!” “I don’t know!” 

Slowly the memory begun to slip from David, the beach and the boys around him had begun to strip away. He could feel his heart beat once again slow, stopping, the night air, the worry and reassurance of everyone at his side. It all turned to dust crumbling around him, his hand brought to his neck it was sore, bruised purple and yellow in the shape of fingers. He could hear muffled voices, speaking though the cotton in his ears 

𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐝 

𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐝 !

𝐑𝐮𝐧 

...

𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧. 

𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐁𝐨𝐲𝐬. 

..... Max. 

-

David’s eyes snap open again, he is back where he had started, he gasped choking as he sat up dusting off his clothes again. None of this made sense. Not heaven , not hell, a ploy , stuck inside his own head brought to dig forgotten memory from the brink. Max. The trust he had placed in that man, who would not with all he had offered them? No trouble or worry , simply being able to live how they want- no payment, nothing in return. They could do what they want. No worries. It was true, all of it. As angry as he wants to get, as much as he wishes to lash out and scream, the vampire never did lie to them. There was no one bothering them, that first night.. without thinking the boys had sprung after that gang and tore them apart in such a way Jack the Ripper would have blushed. Yet, he did not gag in repulse of shake and tremble after he had done it- he had never killed before never harmed a soul that badly to see the life drain from their eyes. He did not gag or cry as he may have before, no, that night he laughed... they stood there and laughed at such a thing. 𝐋𝐀𝐔𝐆𝐇𝐄𝐃, there was no such thing as sympathy. They knew each of these men, the lousy scum they were, no family, no wife, just hoards of loot and other meaningless little trinkets. Why cry? Why lose your mind about someone like that, the Marks on David’s neck had long since faded but those slashes, deep open gashes made by these twisted claws would remain against Jared’s. It felt good. His stomach twisted now as he thought back on it, that he enjoyed it? Was it not hypocritical, now of all times. He supposed in the eyes of those living they were just as bad as that gang, killing with this malicious joy like it was no evil action. Suppose Micheal, he had felt as David had that first night ripping them to shreds with his bare hands taking a sickening pleasure in the screams. Maybe that is how Micheal had felt, seeing him crying out in pain rocking desperately to free himself. Again the phantom echos of the pain, he twisted in place. Now changed yet again, more human then monster he felt almost sorry, almost mortified by Micheals actions what he had lead him on to do. His only real regret is that the boys had been taken with him. 

Once again the world crumbled at his feet shattering like broken glass, like ice he plunged though the surface into the cold. He didn’t satisfy any of it with a scream, he didn’t want to give it that. He landed hard on his feet, yelling out like a injured dog he fell, with nothing to lean against. “Son of a bitch..” he grunted gripping his ankle glancing up towards where he had came from. A cold chuckle left him “good one..” he snapped bitterly shaking his hand up at no one. He has officially gone insane. David shifted to sit against his thigh rubbing his leg, he would be fine- it always makes him fine always makes him move again. He could see again, the flash of a broom it was static and glitch like in its movement short bursts “I don’t-“ it stopped and bursted alive again. “Care.” Stopped. “I-I-I-m your mother , 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥.” David stood , launching to his feet. How... this isn’t his, this isn’t his thoughts or memory of anything he has seen before. “Your go- go- ing- to school.” The broom glitched disbursing into dust. His face twists , stumbling towards it though the dark, tripping in the ink. Nothing. Lucy Emerson...that was a name, it had always felt off to hear it slip between Max’s lips. Dumbstruck for the woman by her skill and caring hand, he couldn’t tell if he loved her truely... never really could tell with Max. Maybe feelings like love and understanding slip away with age. Why did he see Lucy? He held no greater feeling for her then he had when she left twenty years ago. He shook his head and continued walking again now, a light, a noise oh beautiful noise fresh noise new noise. He rushed towards it, speaking- person! Person! If he had a working heart he would have coughed it out, he felt a million rushing things at once “who’s there?!” He yelled out, his voice barely contained the excitement he had felt. Hope. No response. He walked closer to the light, the noise goes silent. “I heard you don’t try it!” He added, his fingers flexed. The noise kicked up again, he rushed towards it reaching out plunging his hand though the light, another memory? No. Genuine, he felt a hand grip his own pulling him in “hey, watch it.” He maintained a cool tone of his voice and completely fell inward. Tangled limbs and profanities were tossed around liberally. So there was someone , David jolted standing upright staring down and offering his hand to the figure. His blood ran cold seeing the golden ringlet curls, the soft freckles and soft orange shirt, this waistcoat that always hanged open his clothing patched purposefully messy. Marko. The short blond shrunk back seeing David’s hand extended his light brown eyes watching him harshly a great amount of judgement in his clothing. Eyes wide and trembling “your not real.” He  
Snapped jumping to his feet stepping back like a cornered animal. 

It was not memory speaking back to him, it moved and spoke with such reality it was him. “I’m not?” David echoed his head cocked to the side. “Your not. Your completely in my head..” Marko scoffed shaking his head running his fingers though his tangled curls. “You can’t be here... because if you are that means your dead.” He stated bluntly. “And you aren’t dead ,David.” He laughed shaking his head. “No you wouldn’t be dead.” “Marko...” his voice trailed softly. The other paused slowly looking up David, watching the wounds reappear on his chest from thin air. He stepped forwards, placing his hands to the others chest solid beneath his touch “your real. Your here... your dead?!” He asked in a panicked hurry clinging to the other. The two hugged tightly, both feared that if they were to let go even the slightest way the other would slip though their fingers. Marko hiccuped a sob, unable to stop himself, had he been of sound mind he would have beaten himself for doing such a thing. He couldn’t control it as tears fell his voice trembled “don’t leave me alone in the dark again...” a beat “do-Don’t do it again David..” his voice muffled into his chest. In that moment he felt himself break, hearing the other get to such a state that he would cry breaking down in his arms. It shouldn’t be happening. “I-I ...I won’t.” He felt so selfish, that this brought him some sense of joy. In the very least of it all. They were not alone. Marko stopped himself pulling away slightly to look up directly to David “what happened.” 

How such fun, such immorality and pleasure ends abruptly. How nights of fun and adventure all come to a end. Fear, pain, sadness , worry and doubt all come flooding in return, laughs replaced the the empty damp darkness all around them. David explained it all.


	2. Marko.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First come, first staked. The little one. Marko was killed long before the other boys, plunged alone into the dark and unfamiliar void. Haunted by his fear, anger and regrets. He never had regrets before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(if needed): slight Homophobia, slur (hinted at)
> 
> Marko’s Intro chapter, before David finds him and before they find the next of their band.

Marko’s eyes flash open his face twists as he screams violently out into the night his eyes straining to see from the pain. A stake lodged between his ribs protruding out the other end, he struggled to see what kind of coward would do such a thing as he slept, he could not see he just kept thrashing making the wound worse. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” he hissed, his foot flexes his toes slip he plummets to the cave floor lading hard, somewhere between the ground and a intruder. The stake slides , he hacks and coughs it sliced though him so easily, he was enraged screaming and clawing reaching out of instinct- if he is to die he is NOT going down alone. Hat, black hat, green, green clothes.. that, him- perhaps a him? Screamed like a girl.. heh little girl.. they should be screaming NOT him. His breath hitched, his moving slowed he could feel the grip on his arms tightening trying to stop him. He couldn’t see , his eyes had clouded over these pain filled golden red orbs staring out into cave , his screams became squeaks he writhed still. “Dude... , dude calm down.. babe!” Paul, distinctly. It was him and not the intruder that held him down.. his movement slowed at this, he hissed out in pain. All of him screamed out in this horrid pulsating feeling from the center of his chest outward “Wh-where..” he gripped tightly against the others jacket sleeve nearly tearing the fabric. Black. When he opened his eyes again it was black, he blinked simply for a moment ... all of it was black and damp. The ground felt the same, jagged rock against his back contorting him into an unnatural position but there was no smell. The place did not wreak of death, it did not smell of anything, he could not here Paul’s whines or the alert growls from Dwayne or even David’s angered screams. There was no other feeling but the pulsing from his chest the suffocating even it began to fade. He launched himself to his feet stance and ready his arms outstretched, he was going after that punk that black hat, green shirt - green child. Like a frog. That’s what he’d call the boy, frog. No distorted growl left his lips no bat like screech or cry in anger, looking to his hand there were no longer claws yet fingernails. Just... a normal hand. His doll like face didn’t melt away in his anger twisting and conforming to something of the vampire, his hands remained the same his voice, his nails , everything. Yet his heart did not beat, he ran his hands down his chest and thighs.... his clothes. These were his clothes... long LONG ago, fixed hastily with his first patchwork something that may have been fancy at one point in time was made to look scuffed he would have repaired it for worse off then it was. “T-tha fuck..” he muttered under his breath, going to bite at his glove missing and going straight for his hand- it hurt! Vampires scarcely feel pain, not in the same way as the living at least, out of habit he would bite at his glove, at his thumb and sometimes down even to the bone. It grew back what did it matter? Now, his habits dashed by nerves and warm flesh. Warmth. It had been decades since he has ever felt such a thing, since he has ever had the warm touch of the sun against his skin or the fire up against his back. Or blood, of his own, in his veins, Being one of the undead all he had bee was a pretty corpse with little substance.. warmth, he now craved it. His vision must be clouded heavily, it was still the cave just without its feeling. Did he get him? Was the frog boy dead? He had friends, he smelled them dashed in his blood.

Marko felt along the edge looking for the wall or Paul or Dwayne.. someone , something to grasp on to. He wobbled as he moved on cautious ankles with the grace of a baby deer. No one. This ... he stopped standing in place staring blankly outward into the swirls of darkness. Dead. That was what it was, that is why the pain dulled to a sore patch between his ribs it was no longer a gaping hole revealing cracked ribs and what was a lung. He couldn’t be dead, he wasn’t dead... it didn’t - it didn’t pierce his heart that is how it’s supposed to work! By book, by word of mouth and everything he had been told... it’s supposed to get his heart. This wasn’t right, he wasn’t supposed to be here he wasn’t supposed to be dead! This isn’t .. no. “HEY.” He barked out his head whipping between directions. “YOU MESSED UP.” His voice echoed back at him, he took a step forward. “YOU’VE GOT THE WRONG GUY!” His words reverberated off invisible walls. He took another step forward “ DON’T IGNORE ME!” He screamed. He yelled until his throat had gone sore it hurt to stop, his throat robbing in the scratchy sort of dry pain. All that energy had drained out of him “don’t ignore me..” he squeaked, straining to make a noise his hands grasped to his throat. “No..” escaped him in a feeble whine. He sat down holding his knees staring out his eyes wide and young shaking, completely ignored by whatever god or devil proves itself to be real. It hurt as he swallowed, he wanted to scream wanted to rage wanted to kick into the void until there was nothing left. His limbs were heavy at his side, his throat burned as he tried to yell out in silent protest. Human, or at least used to be- he was no more alive then he had been before, dead in the literal since without life or blood and yet he felt all to alive. He could feel pain, he could cry and kick and - almost what was breathing.. if his lungs would ever catch air. “Dont ignore me...” he cried softly shutting his eyes tightly, when he opened them Paul would be holding him in his arms and stopping the blood. When he opened his eyes he was not faced with this but rather the darkness of a wardrobe , fine dresses hanging over him swaying as he struggled to sit up gripping the edge the grand thing would rock. “Where are you now child?” A voice muffled though the other side this parental mixture of annoyance and concern. There was a faint giggle , the footsteps approached soft and light against heavy old floorboards. The doors open to a woman, she was a towering figure in a fine evening gown her hair done up kindly(in the 1890s fashion) yet her face was blank. There was little memory of her face...just... that she was pretty “there you are!” She sighed softly grasping a hat from the top shelf before turning her attention downward. Marko shifted uncomfortably pressing his back against the base , he follows her line of sight to a baby, barely even a toddler with these golden ringlet curls and doll like face. “And you too.” She bent over, he scooted further back pressing twisting his body fully anything to get away from the woman. “Marco.” Her voice sang picking up the young boy in her arms “you need to stop doing this to me.” She sighed shutting the wardrobe And it all went black. 

He had this constant need for attention this constant drive within him, he would hide and count the minutes as a young boy. Sixty. Eighty. A million... waiting. He was barely two, he didn’t fully even remember her, the pretty lady, he remembered her hugs and caresses and the costumes. These little clothes he was slipped into and stuffed, paintings- photos even- how rich all muffled fluff as the pretty lady became angry. She was so angry with him and he was never sure why? He never understood why.... more faces swirled past him , all enamored - later angered. They always turned so angry, always turned their attention away.. why won’t they look at him? Who do they just stare? Staring. Marko opened his eyes again back into the same place as before, separated ...he had started counting the minutes again biting at his thumb. Twenty. He was dead and alone ...... and human, to human to his liking he had been stripped bare to his lowest layer his deepest secret. The angry sweet little boy in patched trousers. No hiding behind claws and fangs. “What do ya want with me Huh?” He mumbled out, speaking to himself or whatever watched him from the shadows. Pulling himself upright he stood against one of the jagged walls, boxed in. “HUH?!” He snapped slamming his fist against the clear surface, flinching in pain. “Calm down...”A voice stressed into his ear he could feel the arms wrapping around his waist. “Calm down..” it repeated he blinked and snapped into attention, he struggled slightly in the grip watching these two hulking sailors step  
Out of the shadows. Their arms a mass of muscle and hair, flexing hidden tattoos of some gals names, their faces red and sun scared into a sneer. “I don’t gotta...” Marko hissed softly glancing back and up to the other blond who had tied his hair Loosely back into a almost colonial ponytail. “not you.. them.” He stated quickly letting go of the other, Marko lunged flinging himself at the larger of the sailors. The group always had trouble it wasn’t unusual of them to get into pointless fights and brawls , this was different.. they had been given a job to do and now got flack for it. He had lunged directly at the largest his fist making contact against the pot belly of the large man, he sprung back his attention like a cat. From this a fight had erupted around them, the boys were quick, more experienced in fighting then they had been before, Dwayne was no longer so cautious to use the brass knuckles. A force had yanked him back, pulling by his suspenders he whipped though the air away from the sailor, his eyes sparked with this enraged glow “YOU!” His eyes made contact with the other sailor, skinny he was sort of a weasel looking man. He jumped from the crate and immediately tackled the man to the ground his hands against his neck, his hands balled into fists punching and slapping at this mans chest. Fist to flesh and he could not stop , he would not bring himself to stop clawing and hitting at him like a unhinged creature screaming like a Banshee, he did not hear the fight around him or the boys yelling. Only the man under him yelling out, he could feel arms around him again tearing him away, he screamed in response. He was greeted with wide , terrified sky blue eyes “breathe..” they seamed to speak with him. “Just breathe.” His chest heaved his fingers ached, the anger bleed from his toes seeping into the ground. “....Darlin’... calm down.. you need to breathe Marko.” He melted into Paul’s arms , he was always ones for pet names and these new terms to come about yet never quite would drop his other slang making worlds his own. They had always been sweet on one another. “I-i-I ... yea.. oh- OH.” Marko’s eyes shift back from the tall blond to the sailor, bruised and bloodied from the assault. He has snapped so easily. “You know I hate it when you get like that... ya don’t gotta go so hard..” Paul whined softly holding him tightly in his arms his words dropped with concern. He hated making the other worry, he hated that HE WAS a worry.. he didn’t want to be like this he just was ... he just acted out of stupid impulse. “Sorry... I..” he tripped over his words. “There’s a few more of em’ on here... David says it should be a straight shot outta here.” He mused. Marko nodded a small smile showing, just as they broke apart Dwayne came out from around the corner spotting the few unconscious sailors, the bloodied in particular “Christ...” he hissed clapping the two around the shoulder “bad day? Cmon.” It fades away.

-

Marko was standing alone in the dark holding himself a soft smile on his lips, his eyes fluttered open. He was back again in this place the rocks beneath his feet jagged and charred as coal, it felt like home but he could not smell it. He did not understand what the point was of this space if he is dead, would death not come and punish or reward as it so does in books and shows. He shouldn’t.. stay here he shouldn’t be stuck here, He stated walking feeling his way along the wall, feeling the groves and jagged edges so familiar beneath his hands. “Boys?” He asked again, he didn’t have any meaning behind it. They wouldn’t hear him just as they hadn’t heard him cry out for them, it was like home but without the feeling. He kept feeling along the walls moving, smacking his head against another surface it all screamed to him- crawl. He did as it asked of him. “I’m just saying your missing a lot here boys, real run. It’s dark, it’s cold and static it’s like one broken tv!” He spoke aloud, making his voice sound like a radio host trying to pitch a prize. No response but it comforted him to speak out like he would have before, the tunnel ended and he could stand upright again the wind rushing at his ears. It was odd, having so little senses... he used to be able to hear everything. He could hear the pigeons coo in the broken rafters above, teens making out on the bluff. He would feel his brothers around him this sort of warmth and comforting feeling he never missed until it had left. Now he could hear not, smell not , all he had felt was the cold of the place against his skin, he shivered. “Seriously...” he mumbled walking stepping over invisible obstacles . “your not going to be alone again, neither am I.” A voice echoed behind him, the smooth familiar inflection. “Team work. Your pretty face, my charm. Unstoppable.” The small teen turned around slowly to see David beaming, his old leather overcoat moving in the wind. He had such a soft face then, this gentle sort of attitude he rarely saw change. “Marko, what’d ya say?” He asked, the dirty blond always said his name so distinctly. So he’d know. “David-“ Marko said quickly excitedly taking half a step towards the figure. Smoke. Disappeared in a puff right in-front of him “not cool!” He yelled clapping at the air as if trying to catch him, the noise echoed though the void. Something followed , something strange, he could hear the distinct flutter of startled wings even with hearing like this. The pigeons.... his birds! He had never been so happy in his life to hear this in his life, he glanced up making little noises “Jasper.. cmhere .. Cmon..” he cooed softly patting at his legs. For a moment it was like a fog a hazy reflection of the cave, the collapsed lobby of that so grand hotel, he could see the beams and cracked windows , once grand statues now covered in graffiti. The sun just barely filtered though the cracks, these little solid beams of light he instinctively avoided the phantom pain still lingered on his hand. “Jasper..” he mumbled softly still after the plump bird, he didn’t recognize him... of corse the bird wouldn’t, he hadn’t dressed like this in a very.. long time. As he got closer to the bird the darkness once again began to ingulf everything slowly eating away at his vision , at all of their belongings. “NO.” He screamed out reaching at the nearest things he could find, it was a dusty Bailey’s bottle they had shoved a candle in. “No... no no no no... I am NOT going back there!” He yelled quickly waving it as the vision faded, the sunlight... the warm beautiful beams fading into black. He was - he was holding the bottle, it was weightless in his hand he didn’t even wonder why or how. All his strength he had directly chucked the bottle into the dark, he could hear it shatter into a million pieces. 

Marko slumped down defeated sitting on some raised surface holding his knees to his chest staring out. Occasionally he could make out a spec of dust... probably dust.. or himself drifting away. He sounded so morbid he hated it. “Your pretty tough for your size.” “Call me small again you’ll feel it worse.” He huffed. He could see it now himself and Dwayne, years ago when they had first found him. Tall , dark and handsome even then, he was a fighter- he would box and get his money off of the bets. They didn’t know what he did , where he was from before the found him- the boys weren’t sure if they wanted to. Dwayne laughed, it was so warm and bubbly without trying he laughed so politely “sure.” He rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around his shoulder, having to bend slightly from the height difference. “I woulda.” Marko maintained this completely. It shifts to some bar, the keeper never minded the boys much as they paid that was all he needed to know. Dwayne sat there half deep watching the other with his deep brown eyes and this lazy half gone smile “I’m serious. This big.” He held out his hands in a ridiculous size, watching Paul’s eyes grow like saucers. David slapped the blond on the chest “he’s messing with ya.” He grunted, taking a drink. Dwayne and Marko bursting into laughter clutching their stomachs practically howling not paying attention to the glares from patrons. Manners were something you learned from your mother, something you were instilled and reminded of from a young age. They were not given that privilege. “Fuck you.” Paul huffed softly downing his drink like a shot. They laughed louder Dwayne hanging off of his shoulder “language!” He snickered softly. Marko smiled, this strained little hopeful grin watching this from his place. The four of them, all so open and cheerful, god he never placed a feeling to it before but it burned. He missed them so greatly it burned, the whole in his chest seamed to reopen. “Cmon fellas..” he mumbled under his breath, if he could see such a small glimpse of Jasper then maybe he could see the others walk though. The figures this hazy memory out of mist and haze all faced him and disappear, a whine escaped his throat, he turned his attention back to his thumb biting at his nail. He shouldn’t be Sitting here, waiting desperately for a glimpse, it was day.. they should be asleep now.. night they would come. Day. Night. Day again, none of them come around. “You know what?! Fine.” He huffed standing up slapping his hands at his thighs. He started to walk, to climb and crawl and just move though the dark. Walking. Nothing. The ground changed beneath his feet, it was soft and silt like taking a effort for him to hike. He hated this he hated every moment as he slipped across the surface walking deeper in. Endless, there was no longer walls defining the space, it expanded out beyond its copy of the cave. In the distance there was this light, it was faint and blurring in and out of his vision like a distant star. “Yellow?” He yelled out trying to act casual trying to act.. like him. No response , the light took a sudden drop and disappeared. 

He continued stumbling across the slick surface, warm, it was warm now. He felt it licking against his skin, above his heard burst forth with lights. The thousands of twinkling little marque lights of the rainbow flashing and blinking, the sounds of people’s chatter and the carnival games whirl he can smell the good and greasy confectionary treats. Oh..Oh fries,If he could eat. “Cmon!” Paul suddenly appeared at his side grasping his hand and pulling him along. He laughed softly letting himself be dragged along the two of them weaving between the crowd. “There!” Marko pointed out quickly one of the gaps between a game and a snack shack. “Rock on..” Paul nodded, they slid in pressed against the wall kissing, grabbing, touching. He loved this, when they could get a few minutes and just- oh all of this. Marko buried his face in the others neck, feeling it beneath his lips how he trembled slightly. They loved it, how people would stop and say some off comment or not even notice. The lights from the games would flash and whirl giving this gorgeous rainbow reflection in their hair. Loud and joyous the two minded their own business. “AYE!” The door to the back of the snack stand slams open some rap music blaring though a muffled speaker barely heard over the fryer. “Off the crates ya buncha Fa-“ it was a disgusting looking man his hair was scraggly and weird looking this patch like beard and hair sticking out of his mole. Paul tipped his head back slightly his eyeshadow smeared even more, a true raccoon style tossing a look between the cook and him. A lazy and happy expression still stuck on his face “we don’t want no trouble man..” He hummed helping  
Marko up and keeping him hello back, his other hand was fluffing up his hair fussing softly under his breath “Aw... Princess mess her hair?” The man snapped. Marko’s eyes burned as Paul froze his fingers tangled in his wild hair, this wasn’t going to be good . Paul took a breath, he wasn’t one for fighting to solve problems ... it never really did anything. However, his good will ran short as it was clear they just wouldn’t be left alone“you know.. I’m feelin’ the munchies, what about you?” Marko smirked softly his head cocked to the side peering over his shoulder “I could go for a quick bite.” It was cheesy But that didn’t matter. The man sneered in a bit of confusion “oh, so Ya suckface all over my crates and now-“ They sprang. It never quite tastes as good when they aren’t terrified aren’t sorry and reflective on their actions. How easily a mood could turn sour and then back again to something sweet. That cook deserved it , he would have thrown up at what came next. Tearing and laughing the man was ripped apart between the two excited teens, their seamed uncontrollable their chests heaved and their eyes shook. Their hair puffed out, their fingers elongated and distorted, animals. Even long after the man was dead the sort of high it created lingered in the vibrating pair , on their knees against the wood- they continued bloodied and spastic, with what they had been. Marko pulled away wiping the blood and spit from his lips looking up to the other with a soft smile to the other, Paul smirked sitting back rubbing the blood of his hands onto his pants. “Rad” he chuckled falling onto his back staring back up to the flashing carnival lights. 

-

The warm and wondrous scent left the air, the lights faded out and Paul’s face disappeared from his view as it melted again, he was sinking- fast. “Marko?!” David. David never said his name like that not once. He never said his name with such... fear, such worry. He could no longer feel the others emotion and yet he knew what he was feeling, it was the same he held in his chest- since the moment it had all went dark. “David?” He questioned , kicking his legs raising his arms trying to crawl out from the sand “Paul? Dwayne?!” Them to... David never spoke like that, he never had fear like that, not even when they lived. “Davidd!” He cried. DID HE NOT HEAR HIM?! He gasped “DAVID... David cmon.. I know.. dude-“ he cried out clawing raking his fingers though the sand it fell though as he tried. David had stopped responding...No. that wasn’t David not 𝐡𝐢𝐬 David, not (un)living .. him, he wouldn’t be here. That would make him completely and truly... 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐝. He could hear dwaynes laugh, see Paul bobbing and grooving thrashing his head to the music. David’s proud smile watching from the corner taking a drag from the cigarette. 

“🎵Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah

So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it uppppp 🎵”

Marko’s fingers lose their grip and he screams plunging into the dark, his yells drowned out by Def Leppard. “🎵in the name of love🎵” it buzzed around him. Pitch black. “Cmonnnn.” David buzzed in his head the boys egging him on. He could not see a single one of them nor remember what this was about. Cheering. All of them laughing just laughing David’s arm around his shoulder, different now as it was back to the distant fading leather. “Just us right?.” “Always.”Gone. Dwayne, his face twisted and animal like blood dribbled from his lips his hands down on the short blonds shoulders “hey watch this!” He snickered and rushed off disappearing into the the smoke. The chaos changed again shifting to more music , more fun more simplicity

“🎵  
"Turn it down," you say?Well all I got to say to you isTime and time again I say no! (No!)No, no, no, no, no!Tell me not to playWell, all I got to say to youWhen you tell me not to play, I say, "No!"No! No, no, no, no, no!🎵”

This time David had joined Paul, moving his head to the beat of the song. The boys had never had this much fun, the 80s was nearly orgasmic! Technology, music , the clothing and the whole scene all of it was a marvel not one of them ever thought would come in their lifetime.. they were right and yet here they were young and fresh. Yet .. the 80s wracked their most kills in this manic excited frenzy even if they weren’t hungry it was like there was something in the air. These scenes flashed before him and instead of his typical delight in tearing someone open, their blood warm against his tongue his eyes wide and joyous he watched in this near fear. When has he grown sensitive yet again? Was he just as the scumbag at the boardwalk? It’s always so much better when they’re sorry and reflective.... “STOP.” He screamed burying his fingers into his curls. “STOP STOP STOP..” he cried , this only amplified it all. It hazed again... another memory, please god no.. please no.It was still and silent it was dark but comfortable it wasn’t all encompassing his eyes flash open softly bolting up. It was a bed, a good one - not hay but feather, though it was broken the the frame was crooked.. the cave. When the hotel was first Collapsed the the boys began to make it their own they chose the furniture they could salvage.. they didn’t know about themselves yet. They knew what they were but not what they do, not what they could. “... are you alright..” Paul rubbed his eyes grunting straining to see in the soft candle light it was still late afternoon the sun was still setting. Marko shook his head biting at his thumb, he’s been having these weird dreams again and he couldn’t wrap his head around them. “It’s happening again?” He nodded leaning against the others shoulder picking at his glove, his had had been severely scared. They didn’t understand... not at first, what had been happening to them. What they were... what they could and could not do... David had opened the blinds and his hand was out from under the sheets. It had burst into flames infront of his eyes.. he had never felt pain that RAW before , if Paul - stupid beautiful Paul hadn’t stepped in he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Vampires did not die from mortal injury, they healed themselves rather easily, though with wounds of what may kill them- the undead. If you lived , it would scar - it did not fade not for a long long time. It was fresh and blistering these red and raw spots of flesh slowly getting new skin, the glow was more aesthetic then purposeful. Paul took his hand kissing his hand “remember what you told me that first night.... that I’m not alone in this? Neither are you.” He stated softly, turning around in the bed to sleep Marko could make out the scars along his back, mirroring the ones on his hand but deeper and more expensive. His beautiful idiot. 

𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞.... 

The memory faded around him, it was not a good fresh bed he laid on.. still silt and sand black. “....” he squeaked this feeble weak little noise. He was alone, for the first genuine time in decades he was truly alone. It was the darkness that would eat him, it had gotten him alone... terrified and reflective, regretful. The blood on his hands was no longer sticky and sweet, the intoxicating scent of it the taste that now lingered in his mouth had gone sour as if someone had clamped his tongue. Hard and metallic “y-Ya -you want a sorry is that it?” He spoke up from his knees, glancing around looking for the ember eyes in the dark grinning devils surly to be watching him. Hungry as he would have been. What had been fun now haunted him... how such Malicious enjoyment was brought from the violence - how they had all justified it in their heads. After once, twice , four - maybe twenty justification became scarcely needed, why justify a action taken for their own survival? Why need be punished for something pushed upon them and those before? They never thought about much beyond this self centered little bubble. Now he looked back with a more human lens it began to settle in... how much enjoyment they had gotten from ripping people apart and the blood ... the blood is the life. No that’s a quote from Dracula he is better then Dracula. Dracula is a total dick. He wasn’t sorry, not in a way that would make god forgiving. Those people were horrible, not a soul cared when they went missing it was barely a buffer on the local news. They deserved whatever was coming to them, unfortunately it was vampires... no he was sorry for the killing, the mutilation and how much... 𝐉𝐨𝐲 he had gotten from it. Good or bad people that... that was far to much, he could no longer stomach it. He heaved at the thought of brains, of a burst artery still beating and gushing with blood, Marko curled in on himself holding his stomach he could feel the acidic mixture hit his throat. He threw up. Even that hurt him. Mortal. Glancing down to it... This baby pink slime that shimmered in the void a vaporware without the music. “Oh god..” he grunted holding his head, that couldn’t be real. It looked so odd it looked like blood- his blood. David always did try to pull him away from glitter but he ‘wanted to be pretty on the inside’ it came back to bite him. His throat burned from the little scraps of shimmery material scratching up against it ... the picture in his mind caused him to double over again he was sure he would hack up a lung. His face grows hot as tears prick at the side of his eyes, he was on his knees , one hand gripped his chest the other into the silt. He coughed.. he couldn’t stop he just.. god- something something large and black and rotten left his mouth this lump of coal or that meat they would throw out behind the Winn Dixie. He could see it lurch , it kick started and.. began to beat. He screamed and it went black. 

It had been days he counted it like when he was a child, 10 , 40 , hour, it all trailed together for him. He didn’t bother to move again, he had waisted to much time walking and stumbling he had no clue where he was. He could not return back to the prevented version of their cave, he had not seen Jasper either. Sweet plump little bird, he had found the thing with a broken wing on the boardwalk one night and had taken it in. He liked birds more then he did people, you could put your trust in pigeons unlike people, unlike adults. Adults were something he hated the most, he was glad in a sense he was never given the chance to become one. Selfish in nature always to turn him away , his mother, shop owners - Max. Oh. See all of them would be captured by his pretty features his nice face and doe like eyes like this statue, this doll to fondle and adore. Until the doll speaks... and speaks and speaks, and moves clinging to your leg breaking a vase or stealing your coin purse. He owed David his life, he was young and hopeless chipped merchandised tossed between homes and orphanages until the streets became his home. He was starving and stupid, his cute face could only get him so far. David saved his life that day- he would have gotten ran over if it wasn’t for him. From that moment he swore his life, they were a team like it or not! 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐮𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫? 𝐀𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬. David taught him how to pick pocket, how to sweet talk, half his charm came from his direction alone- he would his orders without question. He would always know what to do.. who to sweet talk, who to trust- and David had trusted him.. when they had found the others Marko still remained at his side, his second in command. Then there was Max, he had promised them a lot of things and sweeped them away off of the street. Who wouldn’t trust that? A bed! A genuine bed, soft and squishy and neat, genuine food and a life without running away from the next place to another. Then it went south, he could smell that bottle, feel the jewels against his fingertips, the breath warm and sweet against his neck. The only time David was wrong. He was terrified , shaking blood dripping from his lips looking down to the poor sailor his fingers like .. claws gripped into the chest refusing to let go... he could still see, feel Paul beside him. He didn’t stop , he didn’t panic he didn’t look up he just... kept eating kept drinking... when he finally chilled it was like a trance snapping out of this sick dream and looking down. The tears in the side of his eyes the panic, they barely had time to wash off “are you guys ok?” He could hear the worry in David’s voice, he was almost as much a worrier as Paul back them. “Fine.” They had told him. Fine. That was the first time he had lied to David. The only time.

-

Marko held his head it pounded, the light had returned the same that had dipped. It came closer now nearly blinding him , he froze a deer in headlights. “Who’s there?!” A voice! Another memory dear god not another memory not another one don’t drag him into that don’t drag him from this void he would rather be suspended. “I heard you don’t try it!” It was familiar, deathly familar.. David- before he could scream snap in anger it had fallen on-top of him. The imposter , the fake, the memory that wore his face and his clothes, the faded leather overcoat the stubble and the soft gentle eyes he has seen only in memory. “Your not real!” He screamed standing holding onto his hip readying himself. No one he has seen here was real, not one. If they would be here... with him... that would mean.. death. He lunged beating at the others chest in anger in panic his fists barely landing, a hiccup escaped his throat..: he could be real. He couldn’t be alone again.. at the very least a memory that stayed. He couldn’t be alone in THAT again. 

Marko sat beside the dirty blond still running his fingers though his hair, it was so odd to see him without it bleached and cut to fit. “You gonna stop that..” he Harped calmly a soft smile pressed on his lips. It was just the fact to have someone around him again. “You have no right to be surprised..” David pointed out the others absolute fluff of ringlet bright golden curls. “Still..” he huffed. It still struck him that the boys had went after The frog boy and his brother, Little Rambo- Micheal.. Micheal was apart of it all? To hear Micheal had killed David , as a vampire he would have laughed in disbelief and the absurdity of it- oh how against all of it the burnet was. He could sympathize, he had been like that- David more then him. Yet looking to it from a human angle it was understood, David told him the others spilt. Paul had went upstairs for the frog boy and Rambo- there was another to- Sam- no he wanted the two for his death. Dwayne had took a direct approach but took a dive, that was the last David had seen them.. knowing the two they would bounce back - probably gave them a good thrashing. They never killed kids... least they looked like kids. They we’re together and not a memory had struck them not a attack ; not those eyes from the shadows either. They were safe! Safe that word was one big lie but for once he believed in it, for a second at least. “Together?” Marko asked softly leaning against David’s shoulder. “Yea.” Good. He liked it that way, hopefully Paul and Dwayne could get themselves out of there, maybe Max would lay off Lucy. “I can’t believe you used to date he-“ “shut up!” Marko laughed, the first honest laugh in weeks. They say there as if they sat anywhere else watching the shift in the shades of black and mist, the ground hardened notably. It was no longer sand and silt like but more flat, plain and generic like a wooden or tile floor. Something he never would have noticed before, once again the space became clear with raged objects and surfaces it sit on. He sat raised above the ground on something he assumed to be a small platform , his legs crossed and smiling. He smiled, he couldn’t help it- he was not plagued with memory and he was with David it all felt calm again. Maybe they could see the others... maybe he was once again in the dark illusion the  
Maze of what was their cave, maybe another window would pop itself open and he could see Dwayne, Paul. They could try to talk with them, touch something and let them know, he had grabbed the bottle!! Back in the cave he smashed it against the wall.... surely then he could tap a shoulder!

David laid on his back across a higher surface his hair dangling downwards like a waterfall, Marko on his stomach on the raised platform. “Issss it .. black.” “Yes.” “The void.” “Cha..” Marko grunted holding up his hand like a surfer then rolling onto his back. The joy that had erupted from finally having another had faded after a few days, bleeding into boring never ending games of eye spy. “This is hell.” David mumbled under his breath staring up “ I’ve guessed that.” The blond responded staring to the same never ending space above them, it ripples like water he’d noticed that after a time. It began to lighten that same distant spark, like he had seen with the light that dipped and disappeared...That light came to be David. Another light?! Someone... someone was coming fast barreling above their heads like a Olympic runner, who and more importantly what. “Move!“ David yelled quickly pulling himself to his feet and helping the other up grabbing their shoes hastily planning a escape not even bothering to tie. The sky bursts , shattering into a million pieces like a mirror reining dust down to the flat surface below. The boys dived shielding their eyes from the beam of light shooting down, it was like a creature from another world! Those invasion movies that ran constantly after midnight. Another figure, they were about to find out... maybe it was the demons at last. Come to seek them. The light faded from the confined space and he could see again slowly lowering his arms and dropping his shoes to the ground. The sky had already begun to heal itself, ink colored tentacles reaching out and connecting rebuilding with a wet slosh. Below, a figure soaked to the bone and shaking a pale olive shirt and dirty workers pants held up by suspenders, platinum blond hair. He nearly coughed his heart up a second time “Paul?!” He screeched “dude I-“ he took half a quick step forwards when David caught his arm, his look was wary and beaten down. “Hold on..” he mumbled watching the figure. He nodded and watched what may be Paul shifted sitting upright like it did not see them his attention turned elsewhere. They waited with held breath for him to realize, for a reaction or memory that neither held in their head to take place. This bright sky blue eyes look up and over to the two barefoot teens watching him with such a bizarre mix of disgust and hope. Paul’s face immediately turns into a wide and wild grin “Your here?!” He added excitedly before his brows furrowed. “David..” his voice softened with the realization that if he was here as well.. damn those kids could actually do something or maybe it was Nanook. He was killed by a fucking dog! David sighed letting go of the short blond’s shoulder going over to the other and offering his hand “Micheal.” “No way..” “yea.” Marko watched them a small smile “prove your real... just, to be safe.” He added holding up his right hand squinting to see how the other would respond. Paul turned, his back towards the shorter boy it was were his scars had been just as Marko’s hand. “Paul!” Paul practically launched himself towards the other kissing him deeply running his fingers though his hair cupping his face. He pulled away “if I was quicker...” he whispered softly glancing down to Marko’s chest running his hand down. “Don’t talk like that.” He replied softly, tears brimming at their eyes. “You couldn’t have.. Babe, it’s those- frog boy..”’he growled in his words reverting back to the more popular speak for a moment he felt like he was back in the cave talking about some asshole. In reality it was not the frog child that had got him but his brother, the Rambo like one. His Memory was so fuzzed his eyes had glazed over themselves he only noted the one he had fell onto- he didn’t see the others! He laid his head into the others shoulder his chest burned and tightened the red hot feeling coming to his cheeks, sobbing. He hated it, he hated that he wanted that life back- who wouldn’t? Sleep all day, party all night? To have your life ripped violently away from you not once, but TWICE... to be faced with someone who was right here powerless and only to watch. Paul rested his chin on the others head, David beside them the three tangled in this hug. “I coulda’... I just.. I coulda reached out and snagged his ass.” He grumbled. “...How are you here.” Marko asked staring up to him. Paul tossed a look to David before back to the shorter one “... I wanted to go after those kids.” He explained with a slight annoyance to his voice this bitter tone he’s never heard Paul use before he was usually so chill. “ they had their little toys - their bathtub... it was holy water man.. it was holy water!” His voice raised his eyes wide as if he could feel it settle into his skin peeling away at his flesh. The others eyes went wide, they knew those teens knew enough to have stakes but - that much holy water in one place. “Holy shit-“ he breathed holding onto the other tighter. Marko always had people he hated, he always had those he would feel this rage this anger boiling in his chest. The idea of Paul going after these teens rightfully after attacking his own- and getting... such a painful and slow death. David bit his lip “ ....I shouldn’t have underestimated.” He breathed staring out, feeling the guilt settle in once again how they had all acted out of impulse without a second thought. “So.. it happened, no one blame the other.” Marko shrugged not wanting to dwell on that fact and it seamed like a unanimous decision. “What about Dwayne... have any of you seen him? Is ... is he alive?” He added looking between the other two blonds, their looks fell. No one knew what had happened to Dwayne, was he alive, dead or stuck between like them. There was a hope held that he would not be like them that he would be able to live on or  
Die in peace without being stuck, Max would help him. Right? Max would have to take him in he was the sire he was responsible.... HE was responsible. It had struck Marko right then and there who to blame and it was not a single one of them. “Max.” He hissed. The boys turn to him their brows raised. “You want someone at fault.. Max. All of it.” He stated bluntly. It was true. David shifted... Max now that he had thought about it, he was who brought them into this life and had suggested Lucy and her boys. Micheal oh pretty stupid Micheal. “He heard us.. he heard us..” Paul spoke up slapping David’s chest, they flew over his house that night, Max lived above the cliff just a little over to be close to them. He HEARD their cries their screeches, he KNEW what they meant and did nothing. David’s eyes became startled with the realization “he had, I could feel him peak up... he didn’t come.” He did nothing! He had been their constant, the one adult Marko knew to be trusted by them.. that they may go to yet over time he became more distant as they adapted to change. Technology, language, sexuality - it was not that he disapproved of it or them but that he was beginning to 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥. He had never felt the more anger then he had know, Max couldn’t have helped him, he couldn’t have known- but the boys... he KNEW and he was to late.


	3. Paul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is a chill guy, he likes rocking (and rolling) , hairspray, mesh and all that is fun in the modern world! He isn’t like the others. He isn’t weighed down by memory and in fact he doesn’t remember much at all! He never did and it scares him, if there is such little difference between him as a person and him as a monster... then what does that make him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul is a chill dude , definitely SLIGHTLY more lighthearted chapter
> 
> Warnings(if needed): recreational drug use, mentioned (brief) child abuse.

Paul was not driven by rage or feeling, he was rare to ever feel down at all but that  
Night was different. That night he acted completely on this anger he felt boiling inside of his chest, they had killed Marko! Uncool. They were so simple, easy, children- he didn’t care, knocking their little toys out of their hands he lifted them into the air like grapes. Garlic. Idiotic , how stupid, it never worked he wasn’t sure where it even came from. Before he could laugh again he felt it burning this searing burning pain in his face as the holy water ate away at his flesh, all he could do was scream and cover it up. Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Someone, anyone, please! It cooled as he lowered his hands sneering , he was just going to scare them before maybe break a bone have his fun but now? They were SO dead. Paul took a step forwards ready to rip them into a thousand little pieces when the door broke down, he took a backwards plunge straight into the godly liquid. He felt straight back into the flame like lava it began to sizzle absorbing into his skin, he felt loose almost  
Floating as skin peeled away from bone becoming this goo. A blood curling cry escaped from him, all he could manage was screaming he thrashed in the tub scraping at the edge with his nails, one chipped off completely falling inside. Stop! Please someone make it stop he’s on fire! He’s on fire! Guys! Guys can you not hear him?! Please someone... it burns it drives deeper even his bones seamed to have feeling. His head dived beneath the sludge he stopped kicking he stopped trying. No... NO no no no no not yet. Paul lurched upwards his hair barely stuck to his scalp, this near jello of what maybe was brain or muscle “y....o .....u.” He hissed the noise barely auditable as he sank back “....kill....Mark....Oo...” his voice became a hiss and then a gargle sunken beneath the murky water his flesh peeling from his bones it was agonizing every moment he could no longer so much as scream. He made one last charge , one last distorted noise and he was gone. No. He refused to be gone his hand , more bone then anything, clung to the side of the tub and then the pipes began to burst. He couldn’t see his work but he could hear them screaming, his act of revenge taking  
Place within his death. 

These crystal blue eyes flashed open, terrified, he could not move... he couldn’t move he couldn’t feel a single bone a single tendon anything like that. The world around him was black and dark and wet.. it was wet. He was up to his waist in water, his jewelry gone from his wrists and his Bitchin’ clothes replaced with this plain old outfit. His, it wasn’t even a debate; he could move his eyes he quickly looked down to his hand noting his rings. Two of them were gone but one remained, it was this simple brass like ring that Marko had given to him. He could almost hear his voice. He saw himself sitting on the beach watching the waves go in his hair falling down his back Marko’s hand  
Pressed on his shoulder as he dropped the ring into his hand. The younger boy had  
A habit of simply handing the others things he had found lying around, later on Paul had begun making art out of things the other had found it was a fun hobby. “What’s this?” He asked glancing up to his soft smile. “Thought it looked real Perdy... it don’t fit me all that well, thought it’d do better by you.” He admitted sitting beside him in the sand a soft smile. He slipped it on his finger watching it shine in the sunlight “well, it does look good..” he admitted crossing his legs with a smirk. “I’m keepin’ it..” he beamed. “Careful now.. means your stuck with me, that’s how they work.” Marko reminded their hands lacing together. He laughed softly beaming “and I wouldn’t want that?” It faded away from his view, at the very least he could keep the ring...If he could not Marko. He could not get his revenge, he could not go after those - killers! It sounded so hypocritical of him to say. 

He thought after becoming a vampire he would no longer be able to feel pain, wounds would heal without worry and he couldn’t die by mortal means. Fun forever! His body even now burned whenever he blinked, it looked completely healed, fresh in his old clothes and cleaned of burns he no longer looked like Freddy Kruger’s gay brother. Yet he still felt the pain burning though his body sore and blistering it was like the water sought to make it worse - salt water. He couldn’t move he couldn’t beat his leg or hum just stand there and take it... what did The others do?  
They counted and waited. 1.. 2 ... 3 .. ready or- no. 1..... 70 .... 1000. Time ticked and moved slowly the pain began to subside and he could move again- oh the sweet relief of movement! He laughed, cackling like a hyena his head tossed back his hair dipping into the water. “Alrighttt!” He screamed rushing forward, the sky lightened above him to one of a pale moon and the water at his waist began to move- waves. In front of him stood himself managing the waves with a unnatural grade “cmonnnnnn!” He cooed looking to the others on shore. “Waters great!” He was clothed but it did not slow him down, vampires never got to bathe much as running water- showers were out and the boys didn’t have a bath. The ocean was their best shot and fun too , Paul’s eyes sparkle with excitement bouncing “chicken! Haul ass Dwayne!” He was the subject of his torment for the night. “Your kidding me-“ he grunted watching the other bathe in fully clothed like  
A maniac. “It’s freezing, it’s late and I’m hungry I’m not playing your games.” Without a second thought paul played with the elastic band and shot the underwear directly to Dwaynes head, the perfect hit smack into his face. Dwayne roared with disgust anger and confusion “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU- YOU DICKHEAD.” He launched himself off the beach directly for the other tackling him under the water. When they emerged Paul was laughing , hard while Dwayne had him in a headlock. Everything was such a game, everything was fun! All of that changed in a moment, when Michael decided to play sides.

-

Paul snapped out of it lurching forwards trudging though the water, he didn’t understand what was going on all he had known was the pain has finally stopped. Finally. His clothes were old and ragged his suspenders clung to his shoulders it was so uncomfortable- did he genuinely- did anyone genuinely dress like this? It had been to long he barely remembered a thing, he shrugged pushing them off his shoulders letting them hang down at his thighs. It was like a wall, the snow on a Tv screen no signal, he couldn’t quite tap into the past as easily as the other boys had. Maybe the years had fried his mind, maybe the water melted his brain and it was all goo. He didn’t lament or find pain in his past actions he didn’t find himself wallowing in regret... but he was wallowing. “Heh..” he smirked rubbing under his nose finding a solid place of ground in the midst of the waist deep water. Paul hopped up onto the slick surface , linoleum tile slicked down with his soaking boots he slipped and fell back plunging beneath the surface. His eyes open wide and blood shot “NO-“ he screeched bubbles streaming from his words. He shut his eyes tightly awaiting the burning to begin again, his arms launching forwards gripping the tiles slithering on his stomach desperately to get out. Each attempt seamed to fail him, he screamed and flailed clawing with dull fingernails until finally. He sat on the tile like surface holding his knees close to his chest shivering, soaked to the bone and traumatized , the water no longer seamed like a fun reminder and now became a object of terror. He had no regrets or fear or baggage all of this is bullshit! He didn’t remember much of the mast, he didn’t remember much before they became what they are... how Max had taken them in. His memory picked up a good few years later , 1912 - big year the titanic, tragic. How vastly the boys situation improved the remains of the hotel became theirs all theirs, fun and Leisure that was it! They could do whatever they want no problems, no set backs , no conditions eating and partying without growing old without the fear of death breathing down their neck. Whatever with no.... 𝐊𝐢𝐥𝐥.... thing .... 𝐅𝐄𝐄𝐃..... ever holding him back it was ..... 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝.... perfect. His stomach churned, hungry... he was so hungry he couldn’t stand it and yet the water... it crept in on him it kept creeping in. “No... no.. ..” he held his hands up at his chest staring up. “Yo... god... I don’t want no trouble man I do—“ he was cut off the water kept rising, rising... his eyes buzzed. He stood on the tips of his feet but he felt it soak into the bottom of his boots. He trembled thinking about it, being a vampire was great why would he have reg— HE NEVER WANTED TO KILL OK?! Are you happy? Is it over with?” The water slowly crept away back leaving him his little island in the void. So it was out there. Simple. Generic. Boring. He didn’t remember, he didn’t have memory of putting up a fight or refusing he didn’t have a memory of how it happened. Simply feeling, tired and hungry, so hungry- but he was scared. 

He was never violent, he was not one born with anger or bloodlust. He didn’t understand the idea , the inherent need for anger and territory , wars and fist fights. He hated it watching two people go at each other’s throats till they are black and blue ruining their faces simply to make a point or to end a life. ‘Make love, not war’ that’s what they say. God! The 60’s , then the 70’s the music, the people - the drugs- the clothing? How he would kill for bell bottoms and open shirts, chest hair and this just vibe to return. He could see them all now, it was late at night then Santa Carla was always a haven for the strange and unusual during that time it was the hippies who most ran the show. Great bunch, he could see himself his shirt barely buttoned and his jeans wife smiling like a maniac. For a time then he felt alive, genuinely alive like his heart could beat for a single moment, then came oh- oh rock music was his everything sitting out on the green in the dark and his world was changed. Corse it started in the 50s but he leaned towards the heavier, harder stuff of the modern age. The boys huddled together as they always did giggling, now more into people watching then ever seeing the wild way people began to dress(if at all!) Paul liked their ideals, he did, he liked the idea of free love , anti war and acceptance all that jazz, but there was the issue. It wasn’t his to be apart of, it wasn’t his issues to touch and as much as he liked the idea of hanging out with a billion high people for weeks on end. It wasn’t him, there was a great divide, he would love to not hurt a soul but ... he’s hungry. He and the boys moved around the fire on the outskirts of the tented groups, moving manically to whatever dance they could make up loudly warbling whatever song they thought of in that moment. Their clothes blood splattered and ripped polyester with their hair in tangled knots and their eyes wide and golden, this animalistic excitement. The human part of them tried to justify their little feast, one of them littered they had told themselves, yes that was it! That was a reason! Good... not one of them felt horrible on what they had done. Their chests heaved and their arms trembled when it ended this wonderful high to come from blood this feeling like nothing in the world could ever stop you and it couldn’t. All the open love and peace consuming ideals in the world could not stop such a craving. 

Paul hugged his knees tighter watching the water lap the sides of his little space rippling across the surface. He could reminisce all he wanted to about hippies or disco - bellbottoms or the way his eyes lit up at new technology. Oh! Things he would never had seen if his life had not been cut so short, the wide spread of electricity(even to the poor!) same said for indoor plumbing, the music- the radio- planes! Tv! MTV! Clothing changing from fanciful to practicality and back again. This wouldn’t change much, this wouldn’t change that for all the fantastical elements that came with being a Vampire, flying, youth and beauty(... at times.) that it you had to feed. He never realized before he never thought deeply on it, but he seamed to black out I memory of then. It’s a impulse, a act of nature and pure emotion and nothing else he can see yes... all to clearly he can see the memories but he does not recall his thoughts past YES... YES. There was no thought behind it at all! No greater meaning or attention or really who they should kill, they’d didn’t even do it morally on purpose! It was happenstance that they happened to be skum bags and they know it! They know it! The moment his eyes switch his face contorts there is no such thing as thinking, only action bloody , wonderful action. No. Not wonderful not at all... oh but the taste- no the screaming... the screaming was good.. no! No! Paul screamed again gripping his head his fingers digging into his hair scraping against his scalp. It was two voices in his head, that’s what it seamed like to him... all his memories seamed trapped behind the haze of a emotion the rose tinted glasses of only the good. Only that high, that buzzing in his chest rather then deep thought, on the other- now that he was... back again, the other was human. Thoughts and worries and a million other little things trying to scream and crawl it’s way out telling him all that he believed was wrong. All of it seamed so much like Neverland , a place you would think so brilliant and fun! Fun forever without rules, parents or bedtimes , never even grow up! Yet below the surface is the dark truth. 

-

To not hear the noise. That’s all he asks, is to not hear the crying. Paul, barely 6 could hear them screaming in the middle of the night he could hear the cries for mothers that would never answer, he could hear the terrified whimper from down the hall where the mistress had heard the sobs. All he asks is to not hear them crying, mother. He never knew a mother, only this a large and wide room and a small bed lined up besides several other young children. A lot of them had known a mother once, a lot of them even a father to.. he hadn’t known either, not even a home. Six was a little old for all of this, for a building like this- now they taught him and fed him more then anything, there would be no family. He liked to imagine what a mother would look like. Her skin fair and dainty this soft blush on her cheeks, her eyes held the ocean as big and vast as her heart , her blond locks done up in a gentle bun. Her arms warm and inviting, yes that’s what a mother would be like. Again he heard it, a cry would down the hall “Aw Quit it!” That horrid woman shrilled. He stuffed his head under the pillow trembling, he could hear her slap the child the horrible noise. Why did she have to hit them like that?! He hated that place, he hated that woman, he hated the way the kids cried at night and that he could never understand. He quaked under the bedsheets until the morning came, he was rare to sleep then, early to rise. He was older now, this was a different memory bleeding into the old the light flooding into the room, he was on his knees at the foot of the bed staring down. He hated having to sit still like this, he couldn’t- he just couldn’t be completely still ... then he would be yelled at he had to. He had to try. Before he could blink he was lightly tapping at his thigh, 9 now. He heard them “cmon..” a soft voice echoed though the window , fingers tapping against the glass they’d managed to rip open slightly. “You shouldn’t be here...” he spoke wide eyed staring up to a young David and the tuff of young Marko’s(he spelt it with a K he had been corrected on this.) hair the boys were 8 , one year younger then himself he recognized them from around the home. Then later on the streets. “Yea well, tired so hard to keep me before.” David added with a slight smirk reaching his hand down through “we’re gettin’ ya outa here.” Paul nearly cried right then and there that they would- him. He took a deep breath looking behind himself and around the empty room, it was ten more minutes maybe.. yes he could leave he could do this. He rushed over to one of the beds stepping up and grabbing the others hand. “Please-“ the world melted around him falling with a splash collapsing into the water, he was standing in the Same position flinching hearing the water and jumping - he had hit something solid it’s surface slipped and he fell back. Paul fell back into the sand cackling before slapping his cards down on the pile, gesturing with his hand for the other boys to play up. 19. At the end of the day they would play cards like this under the docks and boardwalk their little camp set up within the Pilings, sometimes a fire other times a low lit lantern. They played with what they owned, whatever money they snatched from pickpocketing or odd jobs, Paul got his own by playing cards and betting he would cash out before he got stupid. Cards was what thing he was good at... though not necessarily a poker face. “Your cheating.” David huffed slapping his shoulder, he slumped upright. “I’m not, your just poor handed Davey~ “ he purred, David detested nicknames. The other boys oooed and gawked laughing softly under their breaths. David handed a bit of cash over and he beamed “weren’t that hard.” He batted his lashes towards David still drumming on his thigh always moving in some form. Paul went to reshuffle when Marko quickly snatched the cards “no way- I’m doin’ it..” he huffed softly tossing them between his hands. Paul held his hands at his chest a shit eating grin on his face “I dunno if that’ll help you..” he admitted. 

He gasped staring up into the dark, the sky... sky like surface reflecting the murky water below. So now he’s seen it, human... he almost forgot he was, what it felt like what fear and comfort really were. Pulled out of his fantasy and forced to face reality that not everything was the fun and games he saw it as, he stood there shifting on his feet, bored.. why would he just sit around and wait for another of these things to happen, to collect another part of the puzzle of his life. He didn’t want to face that woman again... or to be confronted with the issue of ‘is it morally ethical to eat people’. “Hey!” He cupped his hands around his mouth. It echoed off invisible walls, he ran his fingers though his hair, it was still wet and dripping... it was so humid he couldn’t stand it. Hot , sticky and not sweet. Not Def Leppard approved. “HEY.” He repeated louder watching the water seam to shake at the single noise. He chuckled under his breath, something to do “AHHHHHH~” he cried dramatically trying to contain his laughter taking another half step, the water had receded to give him more space, yet he still felt so boxed in. “YO....” he clapped his hands. “Any dudes gonna pop out at me now? Oh yea show me some baby!.” He purred snickering, mocking the invisible tormenter. No response naturally, he watched the water shimmer there was something moving beneath the water shining. Sunken treasure. He felt like a child bent over onto his knees staring down, gone. Damn. There was no fun and games no bright carnival lights and blasting tunes from the rock box, HIS TAPES- Dwayne better not give them to laddie he SWEARS if that kid messes with them. Dwayne! Laddie! David... David too- he acted so fast he didn’t notice , were they alright? Would they be alright? Do they know he is dead? They felt it... they felt him die he knew it, at the very least the plumbing - he could feel himself sucked down pulled in a Million different directions. He shivered gripping his arms tightly patting himself for comfort , rocking back and forth. Dwayne had went for the direct approach by the chimney, they were going to piss themselves he could be terrifying when he wished. Oh he wished he could have seen that!! No. He wished they didn’t have to do the whole thing at all, he wished they didn’t have to rush them in attack to take Swift and corse action... he was never one for revenge not before then. Marko was dead... so was he. So was he- for a moment he felt as if he sprung to life there was a chance he could see him... in the midst of this. “Babe!” He cried cupping his hands around his mouth again taking a step forward hovering his foot over the water. “Sugar!” He added. “Marko?!” It squeaked out of him, no... he wasn’t going to be alone there was a chance he could see him. His crystal eyes shoot downwards into the water brimming with tears he took a step and then the plunge. The water was pitch black like the rest of the place there was nothing in front or below him he could feel his skin tingle... it was going to burn oh god the water. The water was- it was going he thrashed and panicked , there was no surface there was no place to break out there was no escape! No. No no no no no.. mistake, redo back up! The space became confined he struggled again moving like a fish who had forgotten how to swim. He kicked hard downwards and before he knew it the ground shattered.

Them! Them! His heart was overjoyed and then sank impossibly Marko and David,they were all together. His voice trembled as he spoke as he explained himself to the others and he still was soaked to the bone, he could see them though his skin practically. He leaned into Marko resting his chin on his head and sighing, the other didn’t mind the water that’s all he needed was to hold him. To pretend for a minute at he was quicker that he could have cut those kids down instead of having to watch... having to watch him fall to the ground with these horrible screams he couldn’t help him. He was powerless to help him! He could tell him he was without fault a million times and he would never believe him, he could have done something and they both know it. It haunted him, hearing the other scream hopeless and in the most pain he had experienced crying out. He couldn’t help him. He couldn’t help him! God no one could help him he watched him stood there and watched him bleed out! Useless! He held Marko as if he was glass close to his chest kissing his forehead. “Paul...” he spoked softly, Marko clearly thought his death the worse one... while he agrees of pain. He would never call it worse, he didn’t have to watch any pain come to the others at the very least when he had went out himself. He didn’t have to turn around and watch what had happened to David How Micheal, sweet stupid Micheal ran him though. How he cried just as the rest of them. They weren’t supposed to feel pain, they weren’t supposed to die!!! They spoke and caught up and ... Max. He had never thought of it before that moment, before Marko had put the man in such a light... he was old sure but he did do this all for them. That’s what he said anyway, the old vampire could hear them their screeches in the night, their chatter in the twilight - their cries that night... and he didn’t come. He didn’t serve as back up or help he was so focused on Lucy - she was the idea of a mother in the mans head, he to having constructed the pretty perfect image for what one would be. His vision twisted and contorted into someone who could be forced to love those they’d never known or could understand. He could have helped them, he could have been there- but to die? That was disappointment. “Man....” he pouted sitting down frowning hard. The whole situation was bogus it really was messed up, they shouldn’t have died like this. Vampires or not the shouldn’t have died like this! They shouldn’t have! “This is pointless.” David pointed out his hands slapping to his sides, it felt so odd to see him without his gloves, his leather. “How is any of this pointless. I know who to be man at!” Marko added sitting upright glancing over. “There’s no point , Marko. Why be mad? Why would we ever be bad.. all’s done now eh?” He asked with a weak smirk sitting and crossing his legs but one could see the rage hidden in those eyes his fingernails digging into his palm. “Your loosing it man..” he whispered from his place. 

-

They all sat again, Paul still hadn’t dried off “is it black.” “Yes.” A pause “the void.” They groaned in unison, the sudden washing relief of finding one another begins to fade when there is nothing. Paul slapped his hands on his chest laying on his back drumming his stomach “is it wet?” “Yes.” “It’s me.” This repetitive little game between them all, I spy wasn’t working well. They had nothing, memory did not attack them here not all together.. that was the only good aspect he was no longer in water and he was no longer alone. This was death. Dark and boring ripped away from the world old and new, he stood again shifting running the space feeling his hand out , walls , platform? Table? Something feel something was tipped by his touch he reached out his arm grabbing and yanking it out maybe he could make it appear though the void. “What the hell-“ Marko scarcely dodged the coke can he had shot backwards out of the wall. All of them stared down at the can, how did that happen? They stared at each other before turning their attention to the hole it had made a soft beam of light shining though the crack out of instinct the three boys lunged out of its way. Paul stood partially in front of Marko protectively David had his arm blocking in front of the both of them it was a strange huddle. The air smelt sour and heated, it seamed to cackle with electricity a hand shot though the light reaching clawing at the sides for a desperate escape from the other side. The smell grew more prominent the air itched , he jumped feeling this current shoot though his waterlogged feet. The hands kept clawing “Freddy Kruger man..” Marko hissed. Dwayne! He was dressed the same as them the same old and unfitting look, his hair seamed puffed and fizzed these marks against his skin that weren’t quite burns. His eyes go huge and he  
Panics giving finger guns. It was him , really him the complete sexy dork. “How-“ David breathed in disbelief, he didn’t want to believe it not one of them did... why would they ever wish the death of their friend, a brother. Yet the relief softly to see him, to be together United. “Kid... stereo .. not pretty.” He stated outright sharing a look to Paul. “How are you even standing..” he breathed with this concerned expression across his brow. “Barely man.” Paul chuckled lightly pulling the brunet into the group of blond’s holding him closely. 

Vampirism changes you as a person, no matter how you are or who you are, you could be a saint and it would still corrupt you. You became more cruel more judgemental and picky outright, moody - genuinely one could never tell a Nosferatu from a teenager if they tried(that’s why there is so many.) yet Paul seamed to be different form his friends yet again in this... he ever really changed? While yes he did have a indescribable bloodlust such can easily be explained away that he has the munchies, even eating regular food- he was always such a hungry kid. He still cared deeply and pulled the others away from fights and dangers toying and laughing, it was hard for him to find the clear distinction the other boys held. David was a lot softer, his eyes were gentle , Marko was calm and Dwayne was less silent then he had been those years. For him? There was no clear distinction he was still the teams golden retriever and it worried him, there was little difference... what did that say about him as a person?! Did it make him bad? Did it make him naturally inclined to kill, he no longer felt the lust for blood the hunger for flesh he found it, quite gross in reality..past such what was the distinction. What did that make him if there was little difference Between himself and a monster?! He rocked on his heels running his fingers though his locks staring out and humming and banging his head subconsciously , knock em dead kid, Mötley Crüe was his everything. Dwayne snapped his fingers “I’ve got something... I know where...” He stated bluntly. Everyone’s attention automatically turned to him expectantly, Dwayne shifted his shoulders back, not one for eye contact he hated the attention directly on him. “We never left the house.” He said. Instantly Paul felt the color drain from his skin, all the water... all that water... then it was, then it really was.. he heaved. David ran his hands over his chest feeling trying to make way of the room watching the platforms they had sat on then feeling the air trying to get a lay out “he’s right-“ “that’s not possible...I wasn’t even near the house and I’m here..” Marko though his hands in the air, that was true, how was that working. “You told me you walked didn’t you?” David added glancing to the short blond with genuinely confused expression. “Miles?! No way..” he scoffed shaking his head, all of them were ignorant of the time it has been in this space. He likely did walk that far without even noticed. “Look... I only know because..” Dwayne’s eyes glazed over running his fingers though his hair staring out. “I SAW them.. all of them...and Max.” He swallowed. “What about the son of a bitch.” Paul placed his hand on the small teens shoulder out of a slight fear Marko would take it out on Dwayne. “He’s dead.” He stated so blankly he almost didn’t believe it. Dead. Max?! He’s ancient he was so.. powerful HOW. Paul bit his lip with a small whine “exploded.” He almost laughed picturing it. “Gnarly..” that was good wasn’t it? Was it not the opinion swayed against their caregiver, was it not his fault for all of this by their own declaration. He did not like the man, not by the means of how he usually takes a liking to others but he would be lying if he was to say he instantly would spit on the ground he walked upon. He just wished that everything was fine that they could, all be happy- or at least play pretend...

The night air was buzzing it was filled with music and this electric feeling from the crowds, summer season Santa Carla. The boys sat mounted on their bikes watching the crowds past by whispering off comments to one another snickering. The air smelt of fryers, hairspray and cigarette’s, music blaring from the concert stage. “Aw that one.” Paul slapped Marko’s shoulder to get his attention perking up leaning over the front of the bikes watching. A group of punks shuffling by their hair more spiked then their clothing, buttons and patches spray paint to, they talked about the attention to detail or if they missed a spot cracking jokes and eating. He whistled out turning his attention towards this one smokin’ and he means it, chick when his attention jutted back to the boys. David tossed his head to the side gesturing to kick off, his spurs made a click this little metallic gangle whenever they moved you always knew he was coming. Paul smirked a grin slowly growing as their bikes roared to life and they went driving off into the shadows. He loved the feeling that would pool into his chest and overtake him, it wasn’t that different then feeding this excellent unexplainable feeling that turned your brain off and you just felt the moment. He chuckled again, their voices got distorted, when they were in extreme emotion, excited , angry , worked up, it would twist their voices. Laughs, cries and screams twisting into a screech - Bats more then boys. Dwayne laughed pulling up beside him, he caught up for once good for him! “This isn’t real dude..” he laughed, it sounded like such a joke. Paul’s lip curls “Man, what are you on about?” He asked turning back to focus where he was going. Not real... “your buzzedddd.” Dwaynes voice faded in that amused little way it tended to, his head pounded he didn’t understand what he meant, what made the headlights so bright—- the scene went white. The sun beat down on the California town you could watch the heat make waves in the sky, it was the group of them again rested over the railing of some of the boardwalk watching the docks bellow the sailors and the women. It seams like they had been chatting for a long time, smiles plastered on young faces - hopeless and hopeful. Women, money, weather even it didn’t matter the topic of conversation... if we can just snag enough cash that was always the topic. Stealing, what else was there then to con of pickpocket, there was no way of a job. Dwayne turned around resting his elbows against the rail looking directly to him, glancing up to the bright sun. He had almost forgotten what it looks like, this white yellowish orb (he wasn’t good at descriptions ok) shimmering he chuckled to himself softly, he could actually see it now with little risk. He could remember all of it,  
All of this! All of them! His heart seams to soar as so many things come back to him rushing his head with thought, no not all of it was good, not all of it he cared to think of yet.. he knew! He knew and that’s all he needed. He made his way over to the railing, he is WAY to late to return to them all “this ain’t real either..” he noticed it now, the difference in how they spoke was jarring. It struck him blank in the chest , crestfallen he asked “Then what is?” He cried. What is!

-

“How’s that happening?” David questioned looking to Dwayne his arms crossed tightly over his chest hiding his hands. “Do none of you see the place?” He asked his voice concerned like it should be something obvious like their was something they were not seeing. It was a blank and spaceless void without substance or construct, their was weird elevated places that seamed to be solid air and that was all. “Yea... ok, Buddy... let’s go sit down..” Marko mumbled in that high pitched creeped out tone holding The other around the shoulders(he had to reach) “why are you all staring at me like I’m nuts?!” He yelled in protest reaching out again and grabbing some invisible object like the Coke can ripping it forth, a full blown vinyl! “Do none of you see this.” He took it waving the object in his hands before it slipped - it slipped completely though them! The record hit the floor and disappeared into a puff of smoke “ What the hell-“ Paul mumbled taking a few steps back, looking to his own hand it appeared solid enough, he could see the bones in his arm. He glanced to Marko poking him in the side of the head then the shoulder, the short blond smacks back “cut your nails.” He grumbled. Solid. His eyes turn to David who shot him a ‘just try me’ expression and he backed off. Dwayne looked utterly destroyed they had all acted like this was something sudden and unexplainable,’could none of them see what he sees?! He was stuck in some experience the others did not see or know “.... Dwayne, this is nothing.” David gestured around them the dirty blond pointed to the inky blackness that surrounded them. “Void. Nothing. Black hole.” He blew air and made a small explosion gesture with his hands. Dwayne wigged again “... you all- all - none of you see this?! You playing me?” He glared at all of them they shook their heads, Paul felt his heart sink he stepped forwards. “Just... explain it to us man, no one gets what you mean.” He stated softly his hand to the others shoulder. He was almost the shoulder to cry on the person to talk with, the smallest speck of reason the group had. Dwayne took a break “I’m trying something....” he sighed stepping away from the other. He moved across the void space in such a weird straight pattern making a almost twitch on the occasion, his hands moved touching something they could not see they dipped into the black and slowly... music. 

“🎵 I got a mouth like an alligator  
I want it louder  
More power  
I'm gonna rock it till it strikes the hour....

Bang your head!  
Metal health will drive you mad  
Bang your head!  
Metal health will drive you mad, all right 🎵” 

Paul jolted with child like glee almost instantly jamming along to the music “Dude!” He shouted in delight. Music! Maybe this wouldn’t he a horrible eternity in the middle of a substanceless void. Dwayne sighed “that’s not my point... my point is this? “ he slaps his hand down on something, quickly removing it like it flayed him alive(and it did...) stepping back he turned around “is the Emerson’s stereo, this is their house and none of you see it.” He groaned running his fingers though his hair, it was tangled and less then it had been before. His head could barely wrap around it, he was seeing hearing the others in their own clothes... years ago things feel they should be super old and yet they still speak like this, music! Marko cocked his head to the side his brows furrowed “I don’t get it... how are we not seeing it?” He added crossing his arms over his chest, he didn’t die in the house. “I don’t WANT to see it anyway...” David asserted going though his bad breakup... of corse the relationship was all in his head but to him the moment Micheal punched him across the face they were married. The guy has ISSUES with romance, he remembers so vividly sitting in a bar his head down in his arms trying to wrap his head around things- or standing there with a gal and his eyes lit  
Up he could make the world fall in love with him in that moment from all the love in his eyes. It never lasted, it all went tragically, he got so down he never thought he would have seen that look again- and then Micheal. Micheal Emerson, stupid amusing little Micheal came and broke his heart again... though David was never unclear. He must have known, he could stand with Micheal now seeing the side from both issues of human and vampire, but the way he clouded David’s eyes. It should be a crime. 

They had yet to figure it out all of them sitting together and waiting, watching for some object to sweep though. David had seen Micheal, Marko his (pigeon) Jasper and Dwayne sees the whole home... why has he seen nothing out of this void? Why did he glance into nothing, was it do to his clouded hidden memory, it was clear now! It was! He knows about his life again, he remembers it all from the terrible woman to the end! Does that grant him able to see? “This is pointless..” he sighed leaning back propping himself up by his palms. A sudden heat rushed though him, it just now crept upon him how freezing it was how he was trembling still dripping wet. “...” he tossed his head in the same direction of the heat. 

"𝐎𝐡 𝐧𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥, 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐬. 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰! 𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐯𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐠𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝" 

"𝐨𝐡, 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭! 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 '𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭' 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐮𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐩𝐚?!" 

"𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲, 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐱 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐲𝐚? 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞."

The remnants of the conversation pass though him, he shivered violently “I hear em!” He sat up, the world seamed to wave and vibe like one of those wicked posters. His eyes widen the pitch black seamed to melt away, dripping like the wax off a candle, he held himself tightly staring down to his knees checking his skin. He felt his chest lurch his eyes shaking, he wasn’t melting it wasn’t him... he’s not going he’s not ripping apart he’s not melting away. Not again... not again.. he’s fine he’s ok... no he’s dead. He is dead. A noise escaped his lips as he watched it strip away this pale grey light filtering though the spots, he felt a hand grip against his thigh. The short blond glanced up to him with these soft gentle eyes, terrified all the same “hey..” he spoke gently watching his lover panic. “I...” Paul gasped out as the light stopped the black dripped away as if pulled down the drain, he flinched again at that. “... I see them too.” He stressed glancing between Marko and David, Dwayne shared a look with him.


	4. Dwayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne wasn’t like the others, he could see the interior of the emerson home , he could hear their conversations and wrap his head around why they were here. Dwayne was always close, he was one to stay with his people, his family. Without the boys they seam to be his only thought.

Dwayne laughed down at the blond child “you missed Sucka” he hissed between his teeth, the kid notched another arrow, he would miss agai— a direct shot straight though his chest. Dwayne roared out in pain his arms Locked back against the stereo blasting, he couldn’t hear a thing but that music going on about good times. His eardrums felt like they would burst he convulsed as it began to spark and crackle, fire. He shook and shook and shook his hips thrust without any meaning he screamed louder as the arrow felt like it had caught fire. He wanted to scream but his words had cut themselves off he could not - he couldn’t move. Now that he thought about it he couldn’t hear anything, it was all a dull high bitched noise like a bell or the fuzz from a amp. Awhile later he finally stood up with a small triumphant laugh stepping forwards, he didn’t feel right... his clothes felt light and  
Stiff, his shoes clunky and large.. his body felt... so little. He could not hear very far or see as well as he had in the dark infact he felt hot. Vampires do not feel temperature they are always cold, there is not blood to keep you warm... now he felt hot... way to hot, to tight yet like nothing at all, looking down to his clothes. A simple half opened Waistcoat over a olive green shirt, his pants had rips all down them and boots, this... this was. His eyes glance around quickly looking desperately “David!” He yelled pausing, tossing his head towards the stairs “PAUL!” He began to panic, he never once felt an ounce of panic and now all of his walls came crashing down. A little boy, a little boy, plaid his game and won, he bested him by right... but this wasn’t.. what was he. The living room of the home was the same, absolutely trashed just as he left it, if not worse the wall was crumbled and ran in he turned around to see it. 𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐝. He rushed himself to the table side tossing himself besides the other, these antlers ran straight though his chest covered in this drying pale metallic blood. His face.... it.. Dwayne felt something strike his chest driving itself up his throat his face stung his eyes watered, he gave a genuine sob. He didn’t even think he could.. most couldn’t. David’s face was unblemished un changed and sweet , he looked so innocent so child like. They had killed him, his hand ran to touch the side of his face to say a good by to mumble a promise. It slipped straight though his fingers he could not touch the other, nor the table ... he tripped backwards into the living room again, his eyes caught that damn stereo and he froze. He had never expected to see what he was to face, it was him- his body - what was left of it. His head was no longer apart of his body more chunks of flesh and tendons , his body collapsed in itself and twitching small sparks still admitting. HOLY SHIT. Another sob escaped his throat he hated how that sounded how it felt how sore his throat felt. The fire slowly faded out and he turned away the red-orange glow still reflected into his eyes and the next. Max... charred and unrecognizable he only deduced so as he did not share the same shape as Paul. He said nothing and moved little staring out into the fireplace and the charred embers of their sire. Is that why he looks like this? You could not change back in life but you will and death? He thought, staring into the space letting the world around him fade to black. 

Heat licked at his back a bright Orange puff of flame burst forth from behind him, he didn’t recognize the space at all, a crumbling place of wood and material in flame. He hears screaming, cries in a tongue he does not speak- he turned around and spotted them a man and a woman in the flame their faces red and slicked with sweat. He did not understand a word they spoke but his lips moved despite himself replying there was no control over his body forced to watch from a first person view. A little boy, he felt his hands grab his arm- his hands were small all the same , sprinting running away to the door to any possible exit to this, in that moment he could understand their words, the language. “.... 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 ..... 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐭... ...” the sun, fresh air, Dwayne looks to the child. A boy! A honest to god child he looked barely looked 7, his brother. This faded away from him leaving him in this single black plain, occasional sparks jumping from the floor, looming, threatening him like it was a game. Try it! They mocked. He had always hated work and the idea of labor, the idea of his brother having been a burden- no. Now he was a duty, he must for he has no one else. He had tried and failed, the boy had died younger then he should have... younger then he should have... if he could have been stronger maybe he would be here. He always had a spot for children, they deserved no harm from this unjust word and yet he had brought it upon a child... laddie. That boy was spastic and wild, ramped on the energy the blood had given him... he never should have roped the kid into it. Star. She had looked to him her eyes wet with tears her head fallen against her shoulder in a pout, moments later in a utter frenzy snapping out of it... seeing the boy. Oh how she begged him, to save him... what should he have done, leave the child to die? Yet vampirism is no way for a child... never to grow never to change or develop just... stuck. No that was no place for a child. He made it his job to keep the boy from eating, from blood crossing his lips again... how funny it was to complain of labor and now make your job, your duty for the boy. They made it a game, they both adored games, eat as much as you can, he distracted him with food and treats and games such as ‘who will hurl first’ by forcing all of the guys on rides such as the Scrambler after feeding. It was ALWAYS David. As much as he cared about the kid, he shouldn’t have this, no sun- no beach, no school or Tv. No place for a child. 

He could see his brother bright as day a young and shining little boy Whos grin shown like starlight his raven hair pulled into a braid that rested over his shoulder. That was specific about him , his braid , his dimples the way his shirt was light green and his pants rolled past his knees. His laugh was infectious and wonderful “come!” He insisted his hand pulling his own dragging him tripping though golden hills in the mid day son. “Brother!” His voice rang like a fading bell, faint and delicate. Dwayne gasped out staring blankly back into the dead glassy eyes of a mounted dear head. A muted noise escaped his lips as he stared away from the poor creature, to eat a animal is one thing to wear display it is another, at least it is a use? He could not be speaking without becoming a hypocrite, on his necklace was the skull of a small bird or what was his necklace. Glancing around the distorted space the wreckage appears to be somewhat cleaned up , at least the open debris and flame... and bodies. Had he slipped into memory for such long a time? Dwayne moved though the living room and though the kitchen doors, without thinking he went straight past a solid surface a chill ramming itself down his spine. He did not have the same Senses he had as one of the undead, now in a more human state yet again his eyes did not see the vibrancy the unique colors in the world that the living did not, he could not smell the same or hear even the rats whisper in the gardens. He could not feel the sensation in his chest when he was with his own, he could not feel the fear radiating off a soul and hear them thinking. Yet though the warmth and static stench he could smell him, his scent stained the walls of the kitchen , the pipes and floorboards would never be rid of it. It smelled like him, like Paul. That was all he needed to know, somehow someway he was dead... without testing his theory he moved though the rest of the house and walls and doors and thresholds. The bathroom. The bathroom is where it smelt the most, the bottom of it holding some muted grey-reddish sludge that seamed to slosh back and forth with a sickly gargle. His nose curled in response tipping forward, it was Paul. As he squinted watching his faint reflection in the goop a pair of hands struck the surface like glass, he dived backwards. “.......𝐇𝐞-...........𝐥𝐩!....." the voice cried feebly. He was launched back.

-

Help. It was a word he had heard pass between his ears so many times it had became a joke To him. Who helps who in this Nation? Each man to his own. Help, was what his parents had spoken in a language he did not know, help he had said the world himself and so had a million others before and after. He had stopped saying such a word, it was a simple- stupid little word and he stopped asking for it. He would look back to his parents, himself, his friends... he stopped asking. That voice was Paul, indescribably So- now vanished again, Dwayne gripped himself against the slick tile walls left alone with the crackling in the back of his head the static of a record gone off loop the Never ending bounce. A broken record. Dwayne never had a particular care for other people , he never had a care for strangers they were more props in the stage that was San Francisco, that was Santa Carla. He liked acting, the boys would sneak in at times when they could manage it, this huge play house filled with well dressed people sitting in the rows, they’d watch from the back as beautifully dressed women filled the stage with flowing gowns and makeups their chests fluttered by the weight of their voice the gravity of the moment. Their eyes calling out to the audience in a grand seek of emotion, murder mysteries, dramas and tragedies once again sparked the stage with life. Help! They cried seaking the simple word as event strikes the stage and later the screen. Pictures movies. Help! Gentle women would cry, no help to them. Dwayne would always get so moved by these performances “Help.” Marko pitched his voice higher holding his hands together at his cheeks batting his delicate doll like lashes. “Oh dearest me I dropped my Handkerchief, be a doll~.” He would tease leaning over the others snickering and playing along. “But a puddle! It has been spoiled to your porcelain hand!” Paul shrieked Picking the small blond up in a bridal fashion, Marko screeched in a childish delight the group walking back to their makeshift camp. “That is as good as her name , tainted in the mud!” David added with his so grand Shakespearean dramatics. “Why I never!” Marko placed a hand to his chest. “Speak gentlewoman what of your husband!?” “Buried. Long and gone in the earth!” “By whom?!” “My own hand!” A mocking dramatic gasp though the group, and scene. 

The boys had became cynical by nature over the years of living in such a way, sleeping on the beach and stealing for living. Dwayne always thought he could make more acting then he would fighting, but that would never come about there was no chance for someone like him in acting. Like him? There was a million ways to describe him, just which barred him from entry? All? None? His own limitation, who was to say. He did not care, not really... there was no real approval he sought in the crowds even if they cheered upon him winning it was not them where he got his feeling... they weren’t one of them one of the boys. His loyalty and trust was to them alone it was instilled the moment they had formed together and had found him and he had found his strength and placed it into them. It was a classic case of tribalism if one could state it as such, they sat outside of one of the pubs , drinks between their feet sitting on the edge watching Marko go, he was like a rabbit slipping and bouncing between crowds with the hands of a ghost when it came to coin purses and shiney things. They could never quite get him away from anything that glittered, just as Paul the two of them got distracted so easily. “.... 2 days it’s the third woman to stop him.” “I up that with five, 4th.” David added simply taking a drink and sitting back, the others had finished for the night and simply watched from the porch taking bets on the inevitability, they always got caught eventually. It was never by the police, they tried, HARD but never quite caught up to the boys. “I didn’t touch Nothin’!” Marko screeched from somewhere in the crowd, the boys sprang up on instinct passing their money over to Dwayne. “You lying little thief!” The woman shrilled her grip on his arm like shackles of iron her eyes a blaze. “ old crow!” Marko squawked in return struggling like a caged tiger. The woman’s chest nearly burst “no respect to those your elder and no respect to class or dignity lazy insignificant little -“ Dwayne burst though the crowd in that moment, trying to hide the smile growing at his cheeks for what they were about to do. “There he is! I was placed in charge of this , Fool , ma’am please allow me.” Dwayne could always play himself off as quite older as he was with his voice and the shape of his jaw. “Ah, a voice of reason and respectability!” She cried, Marko’s eyes blazed with a silent impossible fire at the woman as if he could kill her with his very eyes. “Respectfully, it has to do with behavior more then your pearls ya-“ Dwayne slaps his hand over the shorter ones mouth taking him out from her grip as Paul snuck around the back taking the purse again. “Terribly sorry... I know we-“ he noticed the nod form the other the group burst off into a million different directions it was a game of escape the way children would play tag. 

The area faded around him, they were in a secluded field in the middle of nowhere a million stars shining gorgeous in the night sky, they had made a fire- a real one. There were horses tied to a nearby tree but it was not a night of laughter and gentle thought, his eyes turned to see Paul propped up his head in Marko’s lap who was stroking his hair David with bandages, more thrown together strips from their own clothes. He snapped to attention rushing to the other side his face riddled with concern, Paul’s baby blue eyes glance up to the other reaching out for him. He was beaten pretty bad, looking closer all of them were beaten in some fight , bruised and a little bloody- Paul had taken the most of it from jumping out trying to prevent anything from happening. Dwayne grasped his hand, Paul had a pretty Gnarly gash across his nose and some bruising, maybe a cut on his arm flinching every time David tried to help. “I’m trying to help you stupid..” he griped, his voice more soft then genuine anger. “Relax big guy... I’m not dyin yet...” he grinned foolishly glancing up to Dwayne, he sported a black eye himself. “Yet?” He smirked a small laugh lurched from his chest. “Not ever.” Paul smirked always boasting how he felt invincible, they all did when they had each other beside them. “Damn straight!.” Marko squished the others cheeks kissing his forehead upside down. Dwayne squeezed his hand a bit tighter kissing his knuckles like one would one of the loving actresses, Paul laughed softly and loopily “pretty boys~” he hollered passing out. Dwayne felt this thing escape his chest, the heat managed to his cheeks and the tears at the corner of his eyes this relieved little laugh, this was the fight. The fight. How they had gotten to Santa Carla, other gangs - mess and crime  
Had gotten so bad- the fighting and the mess. They scraped enough together for horses and skipped town... they never got that far. He felt this rage in his chest, this hatred for anyone who would harm someone as kind and gentle as Paul, he was such a wild and sweet boy. His mind flashes back again, the pair of them out often go alone out into the streets - Paul always had such a appreciation for women’s dresses and oh boy heels! Fashion! He would laugh as they walked hooked around each others shoulders as they talked about a million things. There was one home on the main strip by the docks, it was large and picturesque a real Victorian style manner home, a small woman would stand there daily on the widows walk atop the home , watching... watching the ships and waiting.. simply waiting. Her husband, he had gone out a year and twenty days ago this day, he had yet to return. “I feel bad for her, for her kids...” Paul would say every time they passed. The woman was kind faced with rose cheeks and a fair complexion, her hair in a lose ponytail that would flow in the wind no longer bothering with placing it up properly a scared mother, a wife. Oh her family would be in ruins .. she knew that. Paul was always so empathetic towards those even he did not know, his scar placed itself out and noticeable in the sun he sighed “...I dunno, maybe she’ll come round.” Dwayne shrugged softly. “Losing someone you love isn’t a simple come round ...  
Specialy with love n’ all...” Dwayne’s grip changed to something tighter his stare was blank, Paul suddenly freaked “I know.” Dwayne stated bluntly. “Right...” 

-

“🎵And this is what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna put a call to you  
Cause I feel good tonight  
And everything's gonna  
Be right, right, right, yeah

I'm gonna have a good time tonight  
Rock and roll music gonna play all night  
Come on, baby, it won't take long  
Only take a minute just to sing my song🎵”

He snapped back and out of it his eyes wide and shaking he could feel the music pound in his head, pounding chipping away at any thought he carried he twitched. “TURN IT OFF!” He screamed gripping his ears they pealed and turned under his ears he grabbed at his face. His nose crumbled his face sank inward he laid his hands in his hair deteriorating beneath his touch melting off into a goop- headless and it wouldn’t stop the music only got louder. He couldn’t scream but he could hear it he could still hear that god damn song - the taste of blood on his tongue and the burning in his nose. “ STOP-“ gargled out of him somehow someway. “STOP-“ he growled his vision slowly returner like he was looking out of a glass bottle slowly the bright lights of the Boardwalk the boys , the leather and jewelry “dude! Your so loud.” Marko laughed covering his ears leaning away from him into David. “You think that’s loud?” Paul felt challenged standing, his bracelets clanked together his sash hitting the chains and safety pins. He proceeded to make this loud sexual like noise a moan mixed with a bat like screech. Dwayne sat there in a fit of confusion watching them make noises and throw things from above, they stood on-top of the buildings beside the Boardwalk sign. They loved causing confusion and sparking chaos among the masses they adored doing every stupid thing imaginable as who would ever stop them? Who knew of their existence? Even then they could easily spring the others from jail, the locks were easy to pick and the murder easy to frame- no one bats a eye on a few cell mates going missing- not when one stands remaining. Some Rock song blares on a store stereo in the distance as he feels himself bend over, he doesn’t have control - he cannot control what he is saying or where he is going he is stuck and locked in his eyes. “Frisbee” he beamed, it was tossed up and lost during the day , his eyes gaze eagerly over the edge to the passing crowds. Many mothers passing swiftly with their children after hearing the onslaught of profanity. “go go go- do it do it.” Marko hissed excitedly patting at his leg found the ground as Dwayne flung it off into the crowd hitting at least five people. It was fun, every night was a non stop stream of careless fun they had no fear and no responsibility nothing in the world could stop them. “120 points!” David hiccuped placing his drink at his side. “120... I counted, he wins.” He laughed, the boys sharing a look. It wasn’t exactly the winning more then the trouble they had caused. Good times. 

That was the thing about vampirism , you look human but it takes away all that innately is. Your fear, your morals , your fragile little body and need for higher purpose, need for higher beings. All of it is taken from You yet you still fear the cross, you still may die at one point in time and still you may bare yourself from eating a child. It does not make you human, not like you used to be. The worst of you is brought out to play, bubbling to the surface your desires, your pleasures and your longing for something more- you can act on your sickest of impulse. Lust, murder, greed - without a single thing holding you back. When you first turn the world is new again like a fresh young baby your wide eyed and terrified of the world he remembers that first night purely because of how they had all acted... purely because how horribly it had gone. The boys sat there in the dark leaning against the wall, if they took a train they could escape it if they leave the state it would all go away,  
They sat there clutching their stomachs “.... I’m hungry David.” Marko wined softly his voice soft and sweet like a child’s, eyes begging. “I know..” David sighed yet he felt his chest lurch this ... strange feeling overcame him by the way the other had spoken “were gettin’ food right?” He added, all of them using some sort of trick of the mind on other another only amplifying the empty bitter feeling in their chest. “Yea, Boys ... we’re fixing this....” David spoke his voice dry and scared...Not scared, hungry.  
That was all any of them could feel all any of them could hear was the growl of their own stomachs eating away at themselves like rabid dogs. “are we really David... there’s no outing...” Dwayne hissed grabbing his chest trying not to rip apart his friend beside him. “There’s no getting out of this one..” he strained to finish the sentence. “I don’t feel great neither..” Paul blurted. They spoke so simple, such bare bones English that seamed to scream illiterate. David could read some, Paul could really plenty, over the years it became full- in part do to Max that they all could read and write. “... we just have to make it..” David strained. “How long.” Dwayne snapped. “I dunno..” David admitted, they we’re screwed. Dwayne could feel his face change, he could feel the shift of bone, the way his skin stretched and his brow thickened. The empty car no longer seamed so dark to him, moments ago they had sat in near complete shadow and now he could see everything, as bright and vibrant as daylight washed in this silvery glow. His fingers dig into the fabric of his shirts “that’s not good enough..” he growled; a low rumble from his throat- a genuine growl. It didn’t matter the noises he made, it didn’t matter he could see perfectly in the dark night. He could hear it, he could hear the pulse’s just a few cars over- people.. it was a lot of people, he could hear them breathe and their hearts beat. “Hello?” A voice rang though the silence, knocking on the door of the car. It was empty to most knowledge, used for Storage. All of the boys heads snapped upright in unison turning to the door “you aren’t supposed to be in here... don’t take to kindly to stowaways.” The man grumbled the door clicked itself open. They stood in unison lunging forward rushing to this man , their feet did not touch the ground flying though the air attaching themselves to this poor man. The sound of a heart ceasing to beat is something he’d never think he would take note of, oh but the sound was like the pull cock of a gun a instant place where you stop at the noise. His chest raced his eyes huge he was shaking, shaking with this exhilarating rush! Oh he felt amazing he felt fantastic, his eyes glance down and he didn’t even take notice “red..” he hiccuped in half a giggle. The whole wall was painted red, almost orange reflecting in the dark room, he traced his fingers though the stain on the wall and licked the red from his fingers slowly pulling the fingers out of his mouth. It tasted better then anything he ever had in his life, better then a hot meal, a warm bed and a real fire combined. He shook Marko by his shoulders pulling him to the wall, to the stain, to the flavor and the warmth... it made him feel so warm. Marko growled, the same animal like noise to escape his throat, running his fingers along the wall and his eyes turning wide , golden in the dark. “... more ofit..” he mumbled snapping his head back at a horrific speed. All of them snapped into attention at the red stain on the wall, dripping down slowly... they couldn’t lick the wall, that wasn’t food that wasn’t filling. There was more cars.... more train cars.. more... one, one wasn’t enough for four not nearly enough, these boys barely got one hot meal between them but twice a year. Their golden eyes flicker to David , Eager and ready for a plan, for a idea “tonight, We eat.” The boys yelled out in excitement like the chatter of bats, they flew from the car into the next. What happened next was such a blur to Dwayne but it was just as mechanical as when they picked pockets- deadpan and ready. They had wandered into a smoking lounge well dressed men , their hats on the table and large cigars in their hands... they seamed so terrified, they couldn’t pin why. They were just boys. Paul locked the doors, Marko pulled the curtains, grinning. Dwayne flung himself on one of the couches beside a rather fine and terrified young man , his arms around the back of the couch watching the others. Marko walked his way around one of the tables taking notes of the tablecloths without stain and the mustached older gentleman, he snatched the cigar from his mouth and placed in his own with a little wave “hi.” He hummed gleefully, passing the cigar over to Paul as David scourged behind the bar. “Well Davey?” Paul piped up smirking leaning against the gentleman across the table, Marko placed delicately on the lap of another. “Well what?” He hummed, within moments the entire room was coated, sticky with red. 

Oh it was a rush a wild feeling a warmth a million things pulling though their brains, they laughed and joked pilfering the pockets of these mutilated men, none of them had noticed what they had done. David tossed a fine pocket watch in between his hands , his fingernails long, jagged and pointed snapped. Marko wore a hat crookedly “ya know what.... imma rich. Richest n’ the whole world!” He cried clung around the fat cat he hat sat on earlier, kissing the mans slit throat. Paul had busied himself moving around the car in a sort of dance, Dwayne laughed and joined in with him, the world was all vibrant colors and noise buzzing in their ears they couldn’t come down from the high their chests moving , their voices strange and distorted, there must have been something in the air the men didn’t protest not anymore!! It had been a hour before a single one of them had snapped out of it, Dwayne struggled to remember past- David. David had noticed it first, slumped over the bar a half empty bottle in his hand, his stomach was full and his head began to pound “....N- Christ.” He hissed sucking in his breath placing a hand to his forehead. His eyes glance up to the others and he screams. Screams at the room, screams at the blood and .... and their faces, their faces needs the worst of it. He slammed himself back against the wall knocking a few bottles against the floor staring wide eyed, his chest heaved. This was not real it was not real... “You get into somethin’ ...” Marko asked from the floor before he caught wind of it all, he screamed and quickly swiped the bloodied hat from his head clutching his chest. “W...wh...what in...” he went grabbing at Paul’s arm seeing his face- the same as David’s and Dwayne’s and his own. What is this?! What is this?! The blood... the red, the red it was the red. Dwayne watched them panic he slumped over the table pushing one of the men aside, he wouldn’t be needing it now. He felt like throwing up he felt like sobbing and screaming and throwing his hands in the face of god and yet none of it came, for all his terror , for all of their shared disgust the tears did not come, they did not vomit or scream anymore then the initial Yelp. They all stared wide eyed at each other  
Feeling their faces , their hands. David stifled a cry from the corner two tears managed to somehow make it out of him, he was trembling... David had told him he made it so clear to him that was his line long ago. He would fight and he would threaten but he could never kill no body, he wouldn’t be able to take it, looking around .. at the carnage they had caused- it looks like he can. Paul stayed silent holding himself and staring blankly to the barstools without saying a word, he had been so peaceful, he hated it the idea of fights and bruises and scrapes...  
Hearing people scream in pain. Yet today they had went against everything they had all stood for... yet for all their panic it only lasted a second, it was a horrible , twisted thing for him to say but... he loved it. The door swung open from where they had came, there stood a tall and well dressed figure his hair combed back and glasses low on the bridge of his nose. “My... you boys just don’t know how to behave do you?” His voice was soft and understanding, it was something he had went though. “Come here.” The man invited. “That’s enough for tonight, I’d think it be best to stay with me from now on.” He sighed, running his fingers though his hair trying not to stain his fine attire. His name was Max.

-

The comforting noise of Max’s voice slipped away into the crackle static of the stereo, he was out of the bathroom and into the room of Micheal Emerson. Staring directly into his poster of Echo and the Bunnymen he blinked shivering and turning around, he could see a distorted Micheal laying there on the bed his arms behind his back talking into the phone “𝐢 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐚.... 𝐢 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫..." he grunted like a teen rolling over and hanging up, Michaels eyes stared directly to his closet though Dwayne. Dwayne shivered his lip curling him his fists balling in utter hatred. This was all because of him! All of it! “... Micheal you son of a bitch.” He snarled, the all to human normality of making your voice deeper. Micheal paused on his bed sitting up against the pillows his brow thickens as he stares into the dark, his face ashen and confused “... 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐲, 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬...” he stood up and walked straight through Dwayne out of the bedroom door. Micheal shivered “... freezing in here... god grandpa.” He mumbled as he disappeared. He rushed his way after Micheal after his tight jeans and his stupid perm, he flung himself down the stairs and over the railing... he he was to be alone, if he was to have no one he would spend his days haunting Micheal in a act of revenge. Retribution. He was about to turn towards the kitchen to slam in the doors and raise utter hell.. what good would it do him? To be stuck here in this tomb to be angry for all of time, what good would it do him to capture the house in his anger? It would do him nothing, it would not return the others to him just was joining the boys did not bring his baby brother back to life. Then it happened, a hand shot out of the air grabbing the coffee table these white fingers, dirt caked under fine fingernails reaching and pawing towards the coke can, he could hear mumbling from where it came. It was a distorted mess, speaking though words he could hear them, he could hear noise... for a second he could swear it was them! The hand grasped the can and disappeared into nothing, he would follow it shoving his hand from where it had just left and dragging himself though to all of them , the the noise. The light was blinding, he could not see a foot in front of him when he fell flat on his face against the ground,the music buzzed in his ears the sound amplified as he stood. It was ... it really was the others shoeless and scruffy wide eyed looking to him as if he were god himself. Dwayne could not control the tremble within his throat the slow sob that had built up after this whole time, all of them hugged one another so tightly if their lungs worked they would no longer.

He was just a child! His eyes glance down to the boy sprawled out on the beach the sand soaked in blood “please!” She wailed. He had helped, against his judgement he had helped the child, in the only way they knew how.... Laddie had been with them. They had given him his own space behind stars , set up a makeshift bed against the Marble top, giving him things and letting him play all he wished. Not one of them spoke over the guilt they had felt , that a child was dragged into this... it was not for young children, those who have not grown , who have not seen the world, who would not see the world. So they gave him what they could. Dwayne tried but the kid didn’t share their fun, it was not like he could drink or smoke or do all these dangerous things they would... he was small he was young. Laddie was majorly into starwars , it was fun to entertain him in that way, swords and guns and fun stuff, they would ‘fight’ all of the time and naturally laddie would win, they used sticks they had found. “No- you got me!” Marko cried grabbing his chest falling back against the floor his arm in the air a long Shakespearean death. “Tragic dude.” Paul laughed stabbing a dead Marko in the chest again. Marko slowly raised his middle finger up to the other as his arm twitches and falls, he sticks his tongue out- finally dead. David and Dwayne taking laddie on from either side up in their signature bad guy poses, Star up on one of the high stairs playing along “help me laddie, your my only hope!” She cried batting her lashes trying to hide a laugh. The best of these games , was without a doubt, when laddie would ‘use the force’ on them. “There is no hope-“ David snickered, laddies small eyes went wide as he thrust out his arm “no!” He cried , David flew across the room at record speeds smacking into the wall sliding down. Genuinely hurting himself for those kids enjoyment. Laddie was unique in his own way, it didn’t feel like babysitting he didn’t tie them down like they worried, he would ride too. He could feel his small hands around his waist, his loud child whooping to join in the boys hollering and laughter. Dwayne missed the kid, he did. There was star, this smoking free spirited hippie babe who was- ok wow yea. She had joined them way back when, everyone was expecting her to be just another pick up by David that goes horribly wrong. As always, and it did oh it did- yet she hasn’t left, she stayed and began to dissolve into the back of the group, he had never given her all that great of attention.. he’d try but he was never that interested. It always ended in ‘don’t kill people’ which, had become impossible of a task and her asking had became annoying. The one thing they agreed on was laddie, there the divide didn’t exist and they simply worked together to make the kid happy. After all, it was them who did this....

“I see them too..” Paul stressed looking into his eyes, his face riddled with panic and confusion. They could see it- they could see the house around them as the family walked though the repaired home and though their bodies like they had been air. Dwayne makes a noise between a laugh and a cry running his fingers though his raven locks “see- I told you guys I’m not seein things..” the longer the boys seamed together, the longer they seamed to remain in this state the same the old speech patterns seamed to return. Old slang, old patterns just as their appearance and human nature. “You were right..” David sighed agreeing with the other sitting down on the couch proper, that moments ago was a black square. Paul scratched behind his neck looking up to everyone, the water still dripped down from his hair down his face “yea but... what’s this... have to do with us?” He asked, they were all thinking it. Dwayne shifted his jaw “unfinished business, its rule.. doomed to walk the earth if your problems go unresolved. Murdered, wrongdoings in life.” He shrugged. “I’m pretty damn sure I know who killed me.” Marko snapped, biting at his thumb. “It’s not as easy as that.” Dwayne sighed. “Aw, so we’re screwed then.” David slapped his knees leaning forward. “So- stay stuck in this, or quite literally go to hell for the crimes of the undead.” He stated bluntly , running his hands down his face falling back staring up to the rafters , just recently repaired by the grandfather. “Your fulla sunshine.” Paul griped holding the bridge of his nose the group was doomed. They were from the very beginning and they had always known this. Just now it was real, staring them in the face. “It’s not absolute...” Dwayne added trying to keep one remote strand of hope in the back of their minds. “I’d ta-take anythin’ over being freezing-“ Paul added his skeletal like fingers griping against his soaked shirts, Marko slumped a bit his ribs were seen though his shirt, David wore his leather jacket a bit tighter as Dwayne seamed to twitch. They weren’t completely human, it was as if the idea of Vampirism still clung to them reflectant in how they had died, a anger that is yet to completely leave them. They were killed to soon! It screamed, corrupting them still , this anger - injustice! To soon? It was 85 years. 85 years past the time they should have been on this earth, 85 years since they heart’s had ceased to beat. That was the injustice, that was far to soon- this is what should be screamed over, even so it is far to late now. Max. That is who Marko had began to blame for all of this, Dwayne would much rather pass the blame onto Micheal he was so much simpler so much more likely to the blame. Directly involved and yet who had it been from the beginning? Max... he had offered, he had been there- he had seen them twisted into what they were it was not a hand he offered but another cage, a zoo! They had the illusion of running free but were insnared... but safe...and happy. It would be a lie of them to say they had not enjoyed it but had it been them... who is to say. Dwayne would be lying if would blame him , if all his rage rushed forth... after all he had did- no. He was the cause of it all he only helped after- after... god! “It was Max..” “THANK YA!” Marko screamed pointing booth his hands in the others direction.

“Yet I cannot just... ignore what he had done, the good.” Dwayne sighed turning around, when he saw her. Eye to eye with Lucy emerson, the mother the woman herself who had over taken Max’s thoughts, she seamed terrified staring him directly in the eyes. Could see see him... Dwayne fiddled with the buttons of his waistcoat, he hated direct eye contact with all of his being. Her hand reached out slowly “.... 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬𝐧𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥..” her voice was a loud echo though the spaces, louder then the music at a buzzing constant. “Lucy.” He stated gently, the group popped their heads up behind him. Their fingers barely make contact as she bursts into a sweet smelling vapor. Vanished.


	5. Something remained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are trapped within their void, their purgatory that seams more a personal hell. What about the Emerson’s? The disappearing Coke cans the stereo blasting in the middle of the night, do they not see it ? Sam plunges himself into research while Micheal tries to deny the truth, however all members of the family know one thing. This is nothing like the ghost busters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely a lot more lighthearted then the other 4 and how the others will be, I think there is just a sense of comedy that comes naturally with Sam and grandpa that I would lie if I didn’t include it. don’t be fooled it’s not all fun and games....

Lucy grappled to believe any of this, she had thought Sam was just making this all up a silly little lie all because he was jealous of Max. Vampires, no doubt taken from those horror comics he had gotten into... vampires, how ridiculous was that? Yet she’ll admit it spooked her, she still hadn’t believed it when she had walked inside the house that night to find it completely ruined the furniture broken and the chandelier snapped on the ground ... she Did not even want to know what the other rooms would look like. Sam tried to blame all of it on his horror comics yet again and she was not about to have any of it, she wanted to apologise to Max straight away as this display was simply unacceptable.. yet he was preoccupied. “Where are the boys?” He had said something along those lines “David? And the others?” David? He never spoke of any David- he never spoke of any children either! That was her first shock, her second was that they had ‘misbehaved’. Max’s voice seamed to shake as he took off his glasses, hiding its tremble behind a cold laugh as he came out of one of dad’s rooms. Lucy could scarcely see it but there was a boy across the table with the horns though- oh! She covered her mouth with her hand. Sure her sammy was a bit more ‘dramatic’ then the other boys... but he wasn’t a killer, neither was Micheal. Vampires. She wouldn’t have believed such a stupid stupid excuse , vampires next thing you know ghouls and goblins exists! Yet she watched in terror as Max’s gentle face shifted into something horrible oh it was so horrible his sharp cheeks and high protruding forehead his eyes a golden, bloodshot mess. Fangs! Her boys had been telling the truth and she didn’t believe them.... Sam had came to her, his mother expecting her to believe him and she didn’t. Her chest lurched she felt horrible, but what would haunt her was Micheal... his face twisted in the same horrific fashion and he was bleeding on top of it. She did not know what was going on in his life to the point- he was a vampire, nearly. Lucy had became a bit more protective after this, absolutely insisting to know everything about her boys, she did not want to end up in such a situation again. That night none of them said another word all of them went silent and simply crawled up the stairs and into bed , maybe if they shut their eyes right and rolled over it would all go away. The next day began cleaning and buying the wood, the paints and things everyone acted quickly, the kitchen- the boys bathroom- completely destroyed... slicked in red and guts. Her mind drew back to that boy in the taxidermy room, he looked no older then Micheal... he was so young and delicate looking in his features as she hovered over the table. He looked nothing of the monster they had told her about, just simply a boy slain... his face looked peaceful, that was at least something to calm her. Her hand reached slowly half expecting it to bite her, her hand cupped the boys cheek... somehow familiar she cocked her head to the side with a small sigh- beneath her touch David crumbled to dust. Her eyes went huge and she had jumped back screaming watching the flesh and then bone turn to dust. Micheal burst into the room pulling her back holding her protectively in his arms glaring at the table, his face darkens as he watches in this shared horror but there was this sadness to it she hadn’t understood. She would never understand.

It had been a year since then, the house was fixed yet the feeling had never left her stomach, the same hollow and horrible feeling she had felt that summer. She was now running the Video Max store, it had been left to her strangely enough... she didn’t want to accept it she hated to accept such a thing, such a store. It had felt like him. Lucy didn’t pass up the offer, it was a good job and the video tape industry was booming.. she needed the money for her family and she had grown so fond of Maria. She was a sweet girl who Max had helped by giving her the job, she was instantly made manager for such hard work over the years. Lucy sat curled up on one of the couches thumbing though the brightly colored comic 𝐕𝐀𝐌𝐏𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐒 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 and it’s so greatly titled sequel 𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐕𝐀𝐌𝐏𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐒 . She flinched at the brightly colored blood and guts “is this really nessisarily sam? It seams more... showing then it is telling.” She squinted turning a page slowly. “It is ma, it’s informative- it’s what helped me! That’s how I could tell SOMEONE was a vampire.” He raised his voice turning his head towards his brother in the kitchen, who was in the middle of a sandwich. Micheal slowly raised his middle finger as he chewed. Lucy sighed rolling her eyes “well... can’t you just make a simplified version, I mean- hounds of hell?!” She blurted looking up to the young blond, he leaned forward over the couch, tipping and pointing at the page “that was thorn!” He added. Lucy sighed running her fingers though her short locks nodding along “alright, your right it is useful, your right...” she mumbled gently as her teenage son flipped over the couch landing on his head at her feet. “But I’ll, need a little help Huh? Could you point some more out to me.. like this one, to explain why all my garlic was gone? Hm?” She added her arm over across the back of the couch, she patted beside her. Sam sat up and moved onto the couch curling up next to her, her arm wrapped around him with a small squeeze “now that, Edgar told me that garlic was actually a lie and it didn’t work.. he said one of the bloodsuckers told him so- and he was right.. uh the Twisted sister lookin’ one.” He pointed out slapping the page slightly. Lucy gave a weak smile “your very experienced.” She added softly, Sam smirked proudly. “I’m professional, mom.” Lucy gave a soft gasp nodding “I see, I see. Very serious.” She smiled softly. The boys were set on getting her prepared should any other vampire occasion occur , even her father was in on it finally sharing that family wisdom he had kept hidden from them like allowing Max to come and go without saying a word to her?! She dated a vampire not once but twice! Apparently David- David fucking Lawrence (which she learned , was not infact his last name nor Max’s both of them had been lying about it). God she could not believe her father! 

It had been a year since it had all happened and yet she still did not find comfort in their own home, she felt watched, she felt strange and she didn’t know how to explain it. Lucy would be working in the kitchen making dinner and hear the pipes creak and moan once the Shower was turned on upstairs, the pipes seamed room scream. Yet it was not the high boil of hot water it sounded almost human. She would go to turn on the stereo and play some of her groovy tunes... it was always so cold. Yet she did not fear it, it was odd but she did not fear these things as she had when they first happened, they became just apart of the home. Maybe ghosts do exist, but these phantom happenings were not terrifying they weren’t violent and lashing out like she was told these vampires were. There was this anger about it, she could feel this anger in the center of her chest - a bunch of boys lashing out in a rage at death, too soon! They screamed. Unjust! Yet the anger was muted, it was like they had given up but couldn’t leave. One night at dinner she spoke up about this “what about ghosts?” She blurted over the casserole, digging her fork into the bit on her plate. “Ghosts?” Sam asked blankly looking up, his eyes a little startled she felt bad for bringing it up. “I’m... just wondering if things such as vampires exist, why wouldn’t ghosts.” She shifted. “Ghosts can’t be real, right?” Sam asked quickly looking between his grandfather and brother in a panic. “Oh no, their real, lot about the undead is. Someone could be rollin’ in their grave right now!” Her father slapped the table. “Ghosts and vampires, they go hand n hand.” He added. “Oh, great!” Sam throws his hands in the air “anything else you ‘forgot’ to tell us grandpa?!” “I don’t forget anything, I just am telling you now.” He dad smirked. “Sammy, relax wouldya? They’re gone. What can ghosts do anyway?” Micheal rolled his eyes shoveling another fork into his mouth, his tone was dismissive but he did not deny their existence. There was something none of them were telling her and she knew it. “Oh tons.” Her dad laughed. Micheal shifted crossing his arms “sure. Going to shoot around like a poltergeist.” “They can!” He asserted waving his fork towards the teen. “Raise hell is what they can do, when ya got yerself a bad haunting theres no tellin’ “ Lucy swallowed her bite dryly staring down to the napkin in her lap reaching over to her father “you know, dad, maybe this shouldn’t be the conversation we have over dinner, hm?” She asked sweetly. His face fell just slightly, disappointed as the conversation had just gotten interesting “aw alright, but you brought it up.” He pointed with a small smirk. 

-

There was something off about the house, it was a great stain left by the vampires and their gory ends. You would walk though the living room and suddenly turn cold while  
Standing nowhere near a vent, you would hear the cold laughter run down your spine. There was places where the light didn’t seam to hit, places where your vision contorted the colors changed. There was this heavy space in the corner, a large and spreading dark mask, the colors wavered like they had began to melt. It was still the same, if you took the photo off the wall, dragged it into the light it was the same , place it back and it distorts. You stand there, in the corner and your body turns num from the cold, you can hear them. These whispers from beyond, you squint and try to make note to decipher their whispers, no sense is ever made out of it. Something remained in the house. Was it good? Was it evil? Or was it just angry? Sam had been looking into this, the frogs were absolutely no help about ghosts, they were focused on the physical and something they could kill and save the city from. Something they deemed evil, ghosts not being one of them Apparently, as if was no demons just boring dead people. Sam had to the work himself, carrying home big old books from the library and thumbing though them in search of an explanation to their problems. To the weird space on the wall, to the cold, to the noises in the pipes and how the stereo would turn itself on at night.... there was so many more kinds of ghosts then he realized. Was the haunting intelligent? Was it just someone reliving their final moments over and over , someone wandering aimlessly without ever knowing.... without ever knowing they had died? Or were they fully aware and could communicate with the living? Poltergeist, able to move and manipulate objects with enough strength- maybe even enough to be heard but not seen. He hasn’t see any objects move on their own, he hasn’t heard any disembodied voices either. He was losing hope , maybe it was nothing and he was just high off of fresh paint playing on his anxiety. These paranormal terms were absolute bullshit getting him nowhere and- 𝐑𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐇𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠. A imprint on a place left by the emotions of the people... this attachment, the anger that was so strong you practically felt it in your bones. It wasn’t a real soul, it wasn’t a ghost at all but rather final thoughts left soaked into the floorboards the same as their blood. If manifested itself into this swirl of fear and anger overtaking the house slowly spreading like a virus. “10 o’clock lights out sweetie.” Lucy poked her head in the room and Sam jolted upright like a deer in headlights. “Right!” He squeaked slamming the book shut, Nanook whined as he placed it on the ground beside the bed. He pet his dog looking back to his mom with a weak smile “you know, maybe you should cut down on the horror of it’s going to freak you out like this, ok honey?” “Y-yuh-yea maybe your right ma..” “right, teeth brushed?” “Yea.”  
He nodded hugging Nanook “yea, alright, night night.” They shared one of those awkward little waves as she shut the door. Sam sighed sliding under the sheets and turning off the lights, but he could have sworn he heard something, seen something out of the corner of his eyes. In the dark his room was nothing but twisted and horrible shadows peering down at him with a horrible sneer. He shrunk back holding himself somewhat tightly when he made out what - who it was... it was the little one! The small vampire Edgar and Alan decided to kill much to his protests, it hung upside down this expression of discomfort on his face, twisted in a soft pain holding his chest... he could make out the huge hole left by the state, this pink glitter like goop dripped down onto his floor slowly. He didn’t want them to kill him! Just whoever had a grip on his brother! He made a small gasp shifting, thus slight shift caused its eyes to snap open, glowing amber in the night it barred its fangs and screeched. “OH GOD - AHHHHHH.” Sam screamed immediately falling off the bed smacking his elbow hard into the night stand Nanook rushed the corner- there was nothing there. Sam stifled a cry as he sat upright “cmhere... here boy!” He called out for the Alaskan Malamute, just in need of someone close. 

Micheal thought all of this would be over when David was ran though... he beat him, David was gone he beat him.. and then Max?! Stupid, he had never cared about max enough to meet him and the guy tried to turn his mom. Micheal hadn’t gotten over it, he felt the eyes glaring into the back of his neck he could feel the cold in the room how everything started to stop when he entered. He felt it worse then his mom, then his brother he could feel the anger dripping from the walls- it was because of him, it was angry at him and he knew it. It had said his name before he could hear it this disgust in the way it had said his voice, Dwayne... it had to have been Dwayne. Micheal laid on his bed his hands stuck in his hair his Boombox playing at a low volume, he was letting vampires rule his life for way to long they were dead now it should be over. He should be in collage learning something about a career , wanting to go somewhere with his life, instead he works at the rollarink on the boardwalk it’s a decent size with a greased snack bar and few games here and there was a bunch of people holding out for laser tag- eventually eventually they said they may get it. Where was he going with his life? Star, star had herself figured out no matter where she was she knew what she wanted, helping laddie get home- his real home and figuring herself out. She had brought him into her arms one night as she always had, her shirt loose around her shoulders her head craned to the side her massive her falling with the motion. She kissed him deeply “I’m going..” she said softly, almost as if a dream she hated saying it. “I’m leaving...” she laughed softly, she could feel his frown. “Not forever. No, I will come back.” She said her voice a soft lull. She had left for collage, self discovery- whichever comes first with her. What about him? The stereo began to fizzle out to the soft fade of a song it became static .... Micheal tipped upright staring over to it confused “the hell..” he brought himself to sit up teaching over “...................... N......no........... no!” There was a choppy signal the voice broke though the snow , this weak defeated little no. Micheal flinched his hand hovering over the buttons as the song returns to normal, a song plays completely fine. He sat back down on the bed staring, waiting in this confusion “.....m-......mic.......  
𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥.......” the same weak and distorted voice struck his heart directly. It was him, undeniable. His voice no longer carried the same weight it once had, it no longer dug itself into his heart and told him to run, commanded him to come along and to look at him, to see him, to trust him. It no longer was this glorious blend of warmth and yet so cold he could see his breath, he could feel his cool hand grab his arm and take him along. It no longer striked that fear into his heart after seeing them... after seeing that face change into something of a monster, gentle and defined features now corrupted and laughing- laughing at him and yet those eyes. They wanted him. Soft and yearning they wanted him to join in no matter what he said, try some , join us, join ME they screamed. No no longer feared the voice, but he no longer held it up to such a standard, it has lost its luster, its effect on him and on anyone was no more it was weak, it was human. “You think your big? Huh David?” He slapped the side of the boom box puffing out his chest staring down to the thing. Static, the low volume tune of his cassette played like nothing happened, Micheal felt his chest constrict and squeeze he was there... he knew it... he was toying with him as he had since the start. He looked like he was crazy, he’s NOT crazy! “....... g....... b.....gnb.....” Micheal stared down at the box facing it on his bed his hand gripping around a bat in the corner of his room. “ ..... 𝐁𝐨𝐲𝐬?" His voice came across to him more confused then sinister, more isolated then icy. His grip loosened on the bat, the brunett glared still “what is....” “....... 𝐩 ....... 𝐩𝐥 ...... " more static. " 𝐜𝐦𝐨𝐧....." did David even hear him? There was something weird coming though the speakers, it paused and crackled like an old record player humming the notes to some long forgotten song, it went out again. His music blared now at volumes he couldn’t control he dropped the bat on his foot to grab his ears, hissing he jumped back cupping his ears when he stared up to the corner. “Boo.” There was David clear as day, bleeding and wide eyed he lunged. It was nothing but cold air that hit him, a pale imitation to the actual thing - some charectature to the actual vampire the actual creature. Regardless Micheal was left shaking , still holding his head he slid down the wall. 

Lucy sat in the living room curled up on the couch again reading one of her books, turning the page and taking a sip of her wine. There was nothing better after a day of work then curling up under her blanket “you know dad, I don’t see why we can’t get a tv? I can afford it now, we could cut Sam a break.” She suggested with a small smile, her son had been pushing for one the moment they got in the car in Arizona. He went over a year without one and he was getting angsty about it again, she had to pry him away from the displays at the store- they had one in the break room where she let him watch some MTV, get his fix. “I don’t see what the interest is in those things, what’s so good that you can’t see outside with your own two eyes.” Grandpa Emerson mumbled shuffling across the room in that usual way of his. “You know teens and their programs..” she smiled softly. “Please, dad.” She made these soft doll eyes that always seemed to work as a child. His hard expression wavered as he bit his lip “don’t don’t that look on me.  
I know what your gettin’ at.” He shook  
His hand staring to her. “Don’t blame me when no one talks in this house, no interaction!” He waved his hands in the air making a dramatic scene as he retreats back into his Taxidermy room, in truth he didn’t mind being left alone. That was the way he liked it. “So we can?” She hummed draping her arm over the edge of the couch watching him go fast. “Sure.” He mumbled shutting the door behind him, she smiled brightly her head cocked to the side just slightly laughing. Grandpa had always known about vampires in Santa Carla, he had always known about the way they fed on the living, fed on humans. He knew this since he was five years old! He saw them, clear as day with this very eyes, those boys way to many years ago now... he had seen them before and after , they’d be long gone by now more dust and bones then this old fart is. Vampires. He’d learned what he could as he’s seen them... he’s watched them, what they could do with those claws, those teeth... there was a cook he was particularly fond of, mainly cause he didn’t kick his little behind out. He saw what those vampires had done to the man, leaving his body on the side of the road beyond recognition this glassy terrified look left in his eyes. Then why not help Micheal? His own grandson when he knew, he could smell the undead out from a mile away yet didn’t help his grandson. Well if he interfered it would be all over, see Micheal was a interesting boy that was sure, but he wasn’t one of in favor of blood and gore. He’d seen the boy react to a nosebleed before in utter disgust he was Damn sure he wouldn’t be able to drink any of it either. If he said anything he may have done it, just to spite em as that’s just how kids are.. no instead he bided his time and waiting. The boys were certainly trigger happy that was a damn certain, you don’t bring a attack like that down on your household unless you do something to realllly piss the bloodsuckers off, right. His daughter dating the leader? That part, was new. 

Lucy continued to read in silence flipping thought the pages and sipping her wine generously, she first felt it on the back of her neck. This familiar tingle as though fingertips just gently brushed by, she shivered nearly spilling her wine across the couch. “Oh!” She exclaims catching before it could drip placing it gently on the coffee table sucking a drop from her fingertips. It was always so cold, she would have to ask her father to repair the air conditioner... she was about to stand when she felt it again, this brush against her arm which made all the hair stand on end. The room was freezing, she pulled the blanket around her shoulders squinting as she looked out, she was hard pressed to believe in ‘vampire ghosts’ as how could such a thing happen? It was much to complicated for her to even attempt to figure out, she never experienced anything to give her such a fright as it had poor sam of Micheal, nothing that woke her up in fits. Lucy’s eyes trace back to the fireplace walking slowly over to it running her hand over the stone work, she traced her eyes over the scorch Marks along the back of the base, no matter how hard she tried to scrape and cleanse they would not remove  
Themselves. The stain remained... Max. Oh how great it would have been if he hadn’t opened his mouth, if he hadn’t shown his  
Fangs and started to explain himself. He could have gotten away with it, he would have had them all. She felt it against her back the room dropped to a practical sub zero, she whined shivering pulling at the blanket more against her shoulders turning slowly ... that was when she saw him, her cowboy. That’s what she called him , he looked straight out of a western movie a tall and tanned teen with a stubbled face and old clothing, a waistcoat and heavy riders pants and boots covered in dust and a bandana around his neck. Her knees felt weak “ho-how’d...” the doors were locked. Her face turned ashen as the figure looks away from her avoiding her eyes. She took a step or so forward towards it, the ... boy- if anything “How is-“ the harder the look the more she had noticed it, he wasn’t.... right. He was shifting, off color - incorrect like that corner the spreading stress of the dark mass. He was see through “... Lucy.” He stated blankly to her, her heart skipped a beat he knew her name- he knew her name. Her hand clasped her chest her face twisted “what are you?!” She yelled , he dispersed into a cloud of dust... gone as quickly as he came. Her heart raced in her chest, her palms sweat and her head pounded it was no longer cold it was boiling it was hot sticky and horrible. “.... b-BOYS!” She yelled dropping the blanket and turning to the stairs gripping the bannister struggling to climb.

-

“No.” Micheal said bluntly crossing his arms. His eyes cast around the room to the serious face of his mother, brother and grandfather “their real Micheal- moms seen em’!” Sam blurted desperately to his brother. “No.. no sammy, what’s happening here is just in our minds and I won’t hear anything else about this being ghosts.” He shook his head , he wouldn’t have it- he absolutely refused... but even he wouldn’t deny what happened a few days ago. The way his Boombox would glitch...He could hear his voice, he could hear him stubble and from the corner- he shook. “Micheal..” Lucy whined softly. “Their right ya know... if we don’t do nothing now , it’ll be hell to pay later.” Grandpa added, Micheal practically enraged at this point. “Like you were SUCH a help to me before?!” He yelled standing up, that familiar horridness filtered back into his voice. “Well i...” “Micheal it’s important now... I can’t go back and help you then.. but you want all this to be over don’t ya?” Grandpa pointed out to him, Micheal shifted on his feet his fingernails gripping into the bannister he sighed deeply staring down to his foot on the step. “If nothing happens will you all leave it alone?” “Somethings going to happen Micheal! Why won’t you believe me!” Sam  
Squeaked. “I’m your brother!” Micheal hitched his breath and flicked the lights off walking back over. Sam had been dead convinced, he was reading to many books on the paranormal, just like his comics making him the absolute expert on vampires right? Micheal had been so unreasonably pissed lately, uncharacteristically annoyed with every little action. They sat there in the dark, the radio turned to a empty station spitting static into the dark space, past a few candles, he really felt like he was back there. Their hungry and excited eyes all looking to him for their entertainment their eyes lit a golden flame in the fire, he had yet to understand their sparkle until much to late. “What’s supposed to happen...” Micheal stated silently crossing his arms over his chest with a heavy sigh, his eyes beginning to adjust to the dark, the candles dancing in invisible wind casting a dark shadow over the families faces. “Well... you have to give it time Micheal. “ Sam grumbled looking at the boom box again his brows furrow as the same static continues. Grandpa rolls his eyes lightly hitting at Sam’s shoulder “do none of you know how this works? Go on, ask a question.” He urged with a bright smirk and a glimmer in his eyes. Sam swallowed staring down to the boom box leaning closer to the surface then looking to the rafters, dark shadows licked across the Rafters. He shivered with a sense of worry, that one of them would decend down after him “are you here!?” He asked, whipping his head around looking. There was no answer, Lucy scooted a bit away with growing worry. “You have to let them speak Sammy, let em respond!” Grandpa barked with growing amusement, whatever would get them out of his house sooner. “I.... let you respond?” Sam said slowly holding his arms out dropping them at his sides with a confused expression, what else was he supposed to say?! The static became choppy once again, the candle lights flickered , the air lied deathly still, not so much as a single breath had passed though the Emerson’s lips. “................. 𝐀𝐇𝐇𝐇 𝐔𝐆𝐇𝐀𝐇𝐇......” this distorted scream carried itself though the waves creating a high pitched undertone. “CHRIST!” Micheal yelled grabbing his ears and turning his attention away from the damn thing. “..... .... 𝐇- 𝐞𝐞......" Nanook started to bark his hair stood up as he growled at the corner, going berserk without any reason. “It’s trying... it’s trying to say something!” Sam yelled with a shock and a sense of accomplishment at the discovery, he pushed the fear to the back of his head on his hands and knees now hovered over the radio. Micheal stood up going to the corner grabbing Nanook collar and bringing him over, the dog continued to bark and snap “Cmon! Cmon boy , calm down...” Micheal worried for a moment he may bite his hand again, but took comfort that he was no longer on the undead hit list. “How many spirits are here?!” Sam yelled covering the speaker as he asked the question and taking it off when he was finished, a true investigator. The static begins to slow and a voice pokes itself thought “................…………𝐇𝐞………….……𝐞𝐥𝐩!…………” there was a long pause of white noise. “………………………𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫……………….………….…!” A voice , crystal clear called out to them from somewhere beyond the speaker returned to its white noise. Sams eyes went wide as the candles blew themselves out in unison, he hadn’t even asked them to try anything yet. The temperature had dropped again, he could feel his heart racing “this is nothing like ghost busters!” He cracked. Micheal froze into place... he could no longer actively deny what had been happening in the home, he could no longer shove aside what had happened as a sick dream. That voice was real. That voice was Paul’s. 

That night Lucy had officially called off the investigation, phantom cowboys and a  
Voice begging for help, she felt like she was in her own personal horror film. She hated it, she had not gotten sleep, she would stay up  
Staring into the corners checking every shadow on the wall, she kept herself up to the point she would immediately sleep. She was scaring herself far more then the ghosts  
Ever would. Their mothers terror had not stopped Sam , who had recruited Micheal to be his assistance since the frogs had bailed on him. They were no experts in this field, they held their little sessions on the occasion... and it would work, each time Micheal would confirm, it was them... it was the bloodsuckers. Yet it wasn’t. Sam wasn’t so set, they didn’t sound the same... though he would not expect one to keep the same excited tone if they were dead as he knew he wouldn’t and there was Micheal. Micheal hadn’t shown the same urgency he had before the same bitter desperation, maybe it was because no lives stood on the line there was no risk and no worry he wouldn’t be joining them. Sam laid on the surface of his bed pawing though one of the books, talking of energy and of appearance - they could appear given the right energy? He worried that they have been giving them to much, Micheal leaned over taking a few chips from the others bag shoveling them into his mouth “ your thinking to much Sam, it’s probably just..” he shrugs. Probably what Micheal? “Who’s here?” Micheal the first to ask tonight leaned forwards over the boom box removing his hand. Static “......𝐔𝐬....." sparked though. Dwayne. “........𝐡𝐢......𝐦𝐢...........𝐦𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥” Marko. Was this.. ethical? Now that it was thought upon, was it a ethical practice to speak with the dead in such a way? To give false hope of freedom to a ghost, that they may one day be able to be seen again, heard again without 3rd way communication. Micheal gave a small scoff , his chest trembled with a small uneasy laugh “why are you still here?” He asked again, removing his hand, it wavered. “..........!.......” there was no response. The radio hitched again “........... 𝐀𝐰 ....... 𝐛 ...... 𝐛 ....... 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥——“ the radio cut off going static, returning to the top 40 countdown of 1988. Micheal and Sam shared a look furrowing their brows, the Burnett sat upright leaning over to shut it off “you should know.” His blood ran cold, all of the color left the brothers faces, their eyes huge and they did not seam to breathe, Nanook (resident ghost detector) had begun to bark. “S-suh- Sammy... what is it... sammy don’t...” the older reached for the younger in that moment but he stopped. Micheal’s breath hitched as he slowly began to turn his head towards the voice. Memorable as it was, it was not the David he knew. The voice he had known was cold, in this indescribable way- it did not mean to be, he didn’t think, but it was tainted in some way you could feel the child like amusement dripping from his voice it’s sharp and eerily calm sound. This was not the sound of the David he knew, but it was his voice. Micheal turned now, near completely around to see the other... or what shape had taken his voice away and used it to mock him now. There stood a boy, no older then he is now, his eyes not sharing that same tired reflection of age, this young bearded face with shaggy blond hair plastered across his forehead it reached a little beyond his shoulders. He didn’t dress the same either, he looked straight out of some western film with a striped waistcoat, his pants heavy dusted and this long coat somewhere between a Trench and a duster, his boots were the same the Spurs clicked as he took a step forwards. “Now he won’t even look at  
Me.” He cracked a weak smile tossing his head back to the wall at something they couldn’t see. They landed on Micheal again, they looked so heavy and exhausted and yet not old “Why are we still here Micheal?” He asked the question in return, both of them new the answer. 

Sam stayed silent his eyes wide watching the ghost, a full bodied apparition capable of full conversation... if this was a movie he would have been impressed. “Oh my god , oh my god.” He repeated curling his blanket over his head and facing away from this pretending it would all just leave them alone. “David...” Micheal breathed taking in the transparent figure, it held his voice, his face and yet was completely different.. his fear had evaporated “ can’t i ask you nicely to leave?” David clenched his jaw shifting to the side approaching the bed, “I’m sorry for inconveniencing your little life here Micheal.” He grumbled. “But we can’t leave, we’re struck here, your problem now- no matter how much your against it.” He clicked his tongue on the last word practically spitting, that had been the David he knew. The anger, the cool and calculating tone- why was he so set to reveal it to dig and bring that to the forefront? Why reign the return of the negative. Micheal sighed running his fingers though his hair staring up to him , still with cold mass in the center of his chest “I don’t know what you want me to do.” He stated silently. David seamed to waver , a wave of worry washed though the room “ somethin’ Micheal ... , there’s nothing- damn it.” He hissed between his teeth running his fingers though his blond hair they tangled between his fingers his palms pressed to his forehead he seamed.... terrified. This bright and blatant fear facing towards eternity as a shadow, a Bloch on the wall , a bit in your stomach to spend all of time as a feeling rather then a being. For a moment the idea can make a man miss being a monster- no not even a man is it? His jaw shifts watching David move back, his spurs clicked his attention lost in his thoughts, “He can’t help you because he’s not the reason!” Sam squeaked out before diving back under the blanket shielding himself. David’s expression seams to soften, shining with momentary hope that he has a reason a way out - Hell or not anything was better. “Sam what are you-“ Micheal was cut off by a voice on the radio breaking out again “....... 𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭.” Dwayne fuzzed out. “Well, I mean think about it. In stories and legends and stuff like that - ghosts don’t just exist for no reason. Their dead people.” He paused. “Yet , it had to be for a reason... otherwise Santa Carla would have a SERIOUS ghost problem.” Sam added. “Unsolved murder, mistreatment of the body- disruption of burial, unresolved issues..” Dwayne spoke more clearly now, slowly a hazy figure began to show itself hovered over the boombox as if it were a microphone. Sam looked him over, he perfectly matched descriptions “your moms cowboy!” He yelled pointing at him. Dwayne cracked a bit of a smile at that, finding it quite amusing... so she had completely seen him. Sam squinted some more as he came completely into view , it was the vampire he killed. Death by stereo. He hid himself more under the blankets waiting for some supernatural seeker of revenge to come for him “Cowboy?” He raised a brow tossing his look back to David. “Dats new..” the blond admitted. He still found himself horrified with Dwayne, he was between this sense of confusion and horror...the figure seamed to twitch, involuntarily from moment to moment his body would jolt with this unseen electricity. “This isn’t some movie, we didn’t take a skull or anything like that. Your dead- I think everyone here knows that?” Micheal stated plainly shaking his head. David smiled weakly shaking his head his hands shoved into the pockets of his coats “... Their problems have nothing to do with you Micheal... and you should know mine do.” He stated his voice a whisper once again, Micheals eyes shook looking up to the other his lips parted unable to pass a word. “We gonna be here....” Dwayne groaned, their bodies became to distort and fluctuate the energy they had stored began to drain form them. No longer was it easy to keep up a form visible to the human eye, they began tearing apart at the feet until it reached the knees both of them pausing and staring at each other, David’s eyes nearly brimming with tears grabbing the others shoulder and pulling him over “no.... NO... I-I ... we ain’t going back to that...” he stated quickly he stated with such fear in his voice. He said this in a protest bound to fail “no..” Dwayne blurted in agreement, before either could do a thing they vaporized, wiped from the face of the earth. Nothing of the two remained, a blur of a twisted refrain from Good times. 

-

Sam could still see him, not moms cowboy but what he was... his fangs out his fingernails long sharp claws , his hands gripped his shirt collar playing- toying with him before his kill! His kill! He’s 16 he’s to young to die! Right as he felt the breath against his neck all he could see was the tall boy with a bandana, his arms gripped to his friend eyes brimming with tears and panic willing to do anything to prevent himself from being dragged into some ... whatever was beyond. He felt sorry- he felt sorry for someone who moments ago had begun to dig it’s claws into his flesh who moments ago laughed with a sinister glee at his fear. He felt sorry... it was like this duel image he had in his head, this duel image that .... spun around in the house. One moment there would be smiling sinister creatures these beings of heat and of pure anger , the next was the voices they had heard though the stereo. These terrified little boys begging to not once again be left alone in the dark, to not let the sun go down, the world rip them away from one another sunken into a void worse then hell itself. He was torn, which was the fake? Which was the truth? We’re both the truth? Had they been this whole time- the duel meet of emotions, one a imprint the , the other the soul! A complete divide between monster and man! His head raced, he scurried down the stairs after help. “Grandpa, we need to get rid of them.” He stated blankly dropping his books down on a empty spot on the table, the tools rattled. Grandpa jolted upright sending a glare into his grandson highly annoyed “what was my rule about this room again?” “No coming in...” “good thought they might have been forgotten..” he stood taking his glasses off going to push the blond out of the room “Wait, grandpa I’m serious... we have to get rid of these ghosts! You know they exist, you’ve seen em!” The young teen whined gripping to the doorframe. “And why’s that? I don’t see no problems in a little ghost, they know how to stay out where they don’t belong..” he added with a small crackled smile. “Grandpa, these ghosts are Different it’s like there’s- two different things in the house it’s like the whole battle of good and evil straight out of a comic book!” He stressed. “Or maybe it’s all a lie...” he mumbled under his breath looking off to the side “well, which is it?” “I don’t know... but I know who may..” Sam jumped to the phone dialing the frogs rapidly, normal ghosts were a no for them, but Evil spirits? That was more their forte. “Ghosts are just like anything else.” Grandpa shrugged. “ ya smoke em out.” House cleansing - Priests , chiefs of local tribes all of it seamed so much work.. but it was worth it. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel the eyes burning into the back of his head, hear them laughing at him.... hear them talking to each other these hurried whispers from the corners. These panicked voices and soft cries to carry though they house in the middle of the night. Being expelled from the house, no matter where they end- seams to be the better option for everyone. “

Micheal hadn’t slept in days, he could hear them talking to one another, their voices rising with this panic this fear- this urgency that he couldn’t understand. They needed a way out, an escape a way to simply move on... they weren’t the same, they were not the boys he had known the leather wearing  
Punks that laughed at the dismemberment of a group of people, that had let go of the bridge plummeting into nothing with an excited yell. These boys were different, their voices were warm and heavily accented? Their voices were heavy and drawled mixed with this barely used slang and speech he hadn’t heard one ‘dude’ one ‘man’ from a single one of them- not even Paul. Their conversations carried in the middle of the night and though the day, he had shut it off completely there was no point in trying he had told himself he wanted nothing to do with any of it. There was a time when he has seen them, where he was amazed- the way they dressed, their bikes and their attitude. He felt like a child, so impressed with this group of delinquents but there was something more about them, something that drew him to them more then star. It was only after he learned they had genuinely using some sort of lure on him, all of it was so manufactured and yet when he sat their in the cafe when he had let his fingers slip and fell that night. He didn’t die. He could have crashed on those rocks and died, they could have watched and laughed , eating what remained of him and yet he didn’t. David had caught him that night. He was to be stars first, no the more he thought on it... they wanted it to be the reverse! He was done with them, he was not one of them he was nat! He curled up in bed, his bed a mess with a single pillow and he half assed making it, the base sheet was not even fully on it. He rolled laying on his stomach... his mind filling with a million things at once. “How’d it go?” “We can try n get him in...” “it’s easy, scare him.” “None of ya even try-“ they were in his room again, he heard them plain as day, sitting up he grabbed a empty soda can from the floor chucking it to the wall...... the wall. He saw them all so clearly, there was a few candles scattered across the room. Dwayne sat with Paul, Paul was different his hair was less volumized and he wore a shirt, his suspenders hung at his thighs the two were playing cards or at least mimicking the action. Marko stood by the end of the bed , his clothing the same but loose and undone his layers peaking out beneath eachother and his pants dusty and patched, hair tied back into a loose ponytail, his head cocked to the side smirking. “Heya Micheal.” He hummed warmly, Micheal waved in a awkward response covering his bare chest with his arms. “....what’s happening... am I dead.. “ he asked quickly in a panic “your not, we’d know..” Marko shrugged with a sigh trying to sit on the bed only to fall though, his head peaking out of the mattress his legs sticking out. “I hate this so much..” he growled under his breath, glaring up to the Burnett “if you don’t figure somethin’ out..” he snapped, a empty threat, he had nothing he could threaten the other with he could not even make himself appear normally. “We don’t wanna be here Micheal. Don’t wanna be dead either.... but now we are.” He stood, phased out at the knees “ and if you move on, then what? I’m pretty sure Murder is a hell like action...” he mumbled under his breath Reaching slowly for the light, it didn’t turn on. Marko’s face shifted, a softer expression of exhaustion “no one 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 to kill.” He whispers. “Some things there are no control over in life..” Paul added. “Do what you have to , everyone has to live.” Dwayne added. Marko stepped out of the bed and went to join the others in their card games. “We didn’t ask for this Micheal, it was forced, just as you have been..” David, appeared from the mist now spoke standing at his side, the burnet jumped a little. He seamed to have a understanding, almost a remorse for wishing to drag the other into it... remorse yes but if he had, he would not have regrets for then Micheal would have been one of them- with them and that would have been well worth the moral inconvenience. No ... no it would have been horrible he shouldn’t have dragged the other- if he had joined them, if Micheal had been dragged into this world of blood and horrors - the him that stands here now would never forgive himself. Apart of him raged at the sudden onset of human emotions such as guilt, what a horrible thing guilt was- and fear, and panic... all of them so common place he struggles with now. Micheal bit his lip with a sigh “I dunno what I’m... I should do David, I’m not - magic I’m not undead..  
I’m human..” He stressed looking back up to him. He realized now why the change in their speech, their personality , clothing everything was so jarring to him. He was not staring at the vampires that had invited him in fangs showing in the light arms open and hungry to join him in embrace. He was looking at them- human. Weak, mortal and afraid the same as him. “We just want out.. gone, clean slate n’ all..” David stated blankly, the boys hoped in some way Micheal would have something. They knew he didn’t ,there was nothing he could do and he  
Was clueless. There was something to be had in Micheal , by ‘haunting’ him they gave themselves entertainment but only began to add to the list of what there was to work though. David brushed his hair From his face, these dirty blond strands that would droop over his eyes “ Just stop tryin’ he’s got nothing...” Dwayne spoke up from the center of the room standing in the doorway, the other twos heads peaking from over and under his shoulder. “Was wortha shot..” Paul added with a sigh. David collected himself glancing down to the bed again watching the teen’s eyes stare at him like he may attack, may lunge and scream in anger like he once would have. It hurt, to see him look at him like this with such suspicion... he didn’t, not originally, If he hadn’t pushed him so fast! No... Max wanted it, it had to be fast... always what Max wants ain’t it? He took a unneeded breath brushing his hair back “what it’s work , ya woulda been nice.” He left it like that, a small smile pressed on his lips he strained to form it. He fell back and allowed himself to dissolve, he no longer screamed out as it happened no longer swept with the panic of extinction, he knew the boys would be there with him. Part of him wished they weren’t, that he could spare them from it. 

Within the days sweet smelling vapor filled the air, a warm and comfortable scent. The house became lost in a foggy haze, it was not completely unsettling. The first of the many attempts to rid the home of the spirts that remained into it, the tendrils of smoke still puffed from the small bowl used to extinguish. While the living took comfort, for the boys the world came burning down.


	6. And Max?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Max? The boys reflect on him more and more, the vampire behind it all. He’d been so good to them hadn’t he? Hadn’t he?! Facing the situation with more clarity then they had , maybe he wasn’t the savior to sweep some street boys away from their problems. Guilt and worry are rampant as the thought returns back to one man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- there’s actually a lot less of Max in this chapter then I planned but he is mentioned a lot. It all comes around

The lost boys. That was what they called themselves, what they had always called themselves, they were lost weren’t they? No homes, no families, kids who lived on the streets and took from your pockets, bled into teens pulling the same dull tricks. Then the vampires, contributing to Santa Carla’s unfortunate title as the murder capital of the world. They stood huddled together as the world began to burn, this thick encompassing smoke covered the air their vision was lost past a few feet in-front of themselves.. smoke was nothing knew they had dealt with it all before. There was a reason they were here, and that would not be solved by house cleanings and spiritual counciling Would change that. David realized this now, during to face the boys- his boys- that’s what he used to call them. He used to think himself such a highroller, this absolute hot shit for having a gang... really they were a bunch of boys trying to make a living. As vampires his leadership shifted, he was the one listening now- taking plans and names... Max was above him, he knew that... at times he’d try to reestablish himself... who’s in change when Max won’t even look at em Eh? The more he thought about it the more he came to hate the man, the vampire. “We’re stuck .. n’ I know why.” He breathed opening his eyes to the foggy soundings that was once the space between that void and Micheals room- it became a void in itself. “You gotta idea?” Marko asked“I gotta reason.” He restated with a nod making his way over, his expression grim. “Don’t you stop now.. spit it out.” Paul added. David shot Paul a exasperated look rubbing under his nose “lemme speak..” he snapped. “It’s cause there’s nothing to put to rest.” There was no death, not officially not to any given man or witnessed by a living soul. There was no burial, no coffin, no death, no notice if trouble disappears from town. Even now , even dead again, no burial there was nothing to burry- nothing to mark for a grave or a sign. No reason for them to either way. “We just don’t exist.” David let his arms fall at his sides the boys staring at him, just as wide eyed as they used to be - mortified at the ideal there was nothing of them to this earth past the hotel and who would stumble upon that? He was right of corse, and they knew that , that they clung to this place from the lack of rest or the good fear of punishment instilled in any man. They don’t play games, there’s good and there’s bad, no matter what you practice, they’re perfectly lined up for the bad. The boys took no active part in much religion , they’d said it a million times as there’s no use when your heart don’t beat anyway. What about before? Well why pray to a guy who would never listen to you? That simple... though the thought of religion comes back right quick when faced with death himself. “Well... that’s that.” Dwayne resigned. “You give up all ya want, I ain’t about to-“ Marko snapped quickly his eyes a burst with this sudden light. The quick anger and fear of a caged animal, he’d never been one to stay cool when it was needed most. “Tell me, what are ya gonna do?” Dwayne asked, without malice just simply honest, no, tell him. What else is there. The short curly haired boy looked like he was just jabbed in the gut, looking like a fish his chest heaved and his fingers clench. “Well... why isn’t Max here to then? Aren’t we after him? Son of a bitch gotta way out! .” He snapped , barking like a little set off little lap dog. David watched with a pitiful loop as Paul came up behind the other pulling him into his arms, soon the struggling slowed “get cha’ hands offa me..” he snapped without the true anger behind it, struggling in vein. “Calm down...” Paul stressed his face in a soft frown. “You aren’t gonna do nothin’ if you just... if ya are yellin’ like that... calm down.” Paul huffed. Marko eventually stopped his kicking, slowing himself down trapped in the others arms exhausted from energy, leaning back against his chest. Paul sighed gently , his arms becoming less of a hold and more of a hug, Marko shifted turning around pressing his face into the others chest burying himself so that he would not see what’s around him. The other blond sighed gently brushing his hair from his shoulders, kissing the top of the others head, mumbling something under his breath. Dwayne ran his fingers though his hair subconsciously, he normally could deal with one of these episodes, it was easy when you could walk away and come back again when needed. There was no away, there was no distraction it was just them and this fog and it had started getting to them all. 

Paul thought back on it now, before all of this before the mess and the moral ‘right and wrong’ became a , ‘I can never die, might as well have fun’ complex. Before the fun of the 60’s the jazz and swing music though the 20s , 30s and every other major thing- there was them. It was easier when it wasn’t a question of morality but he guessed it always was that- justification of action. He thought about this, they all thought about this he was just digging up the same old thoughts and he had been sick of it. He hated thinking really the idea of it was a mess to him he’d much rather just have some song play and let it all flow away. The brain didn’t work like that, it didn’t turn off, his thoughts drift again. Of things... before Max. 

1906 𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐅𝐫𝐚𝐧- 

Saloons, bordellos and general stores litter the streets, people rushing, sailors yelling between one another at the docks. A rinky pianos notes flood from a open window in a chipper tune, it was dark out the streets illuminated by gas street lamps the flames dancing in a invisible wind. It was one of those nights, a good one that you could feel in your stomach. Nerves of steel. This confidence that radiated off of you, nothing in the world would drag you down. Paul took a drink from a bottle,he didn’t know or care if it’s contents, and slapped down his cards with a grin. He won. Paul quickly got what he won and slipped out of the place before anyone got the wiser, he still maintained he was the one risking his neck out here doing the more dangerous work...he’s seen what happens to cheaters. Paul yelled excitably swinging holding one of the beams, jumping from the little porch onto the street. From the corner of his eye he could see the others stride up, much more nonchalant then him. The young man beamed pulling up his suspenders again, sliding the bills into David’s hand as he brushed past once they were a ways away he turned on his heels and followed. They reformed their group and stooped outside another place, it was tall and two storied gingerbread in style with its lace like decoration. A second Porch was across the top level, it smelled of food- real food- hot food- the boards wreaked of tossed drinks and spat tobacco. Billiards clacked from inside mixed with laughter, the boys leaned against the railing, Paul resting on his back leaning, Marko sat on a crate and Dwayne leaned against the wall watching David count. Thumbing though what they managed to st- earn. Earn. They earned it just as anyone else. “ $56 and a ring.” He whistled slapping the wad against his palm, a satisfying , expensive sound. The boys looked between one another with manic excited eyes just waiting for him to say it. “And..?” Marko started leaned forwards, his hands between his legs gripping the crate to practically launch off of it. “And what..” he hummed, playing stupid. The curly haired one slapped his arm. David chuckled “alright...” he stood. “We’re doin’ good tonight boys.” He beamed. It was one of those days, rare as it was one of those times the boys could afford a bed- a genuine one- frame , mattress and blankets. Blankets! That and food, food was never a question... the question was always where do we sleep? It varied, sometimes it was the street all piled up in a tangle of limbs in some alleyway, other times it was the beach, hidden under the pier... and sometimes, sometimes.. in a real bed. There was a few hotels around, this one was one of them. Oh nights like this were what the boys LIVED for, they wish they could have been those born with the money- not having to lift a finger their whole damn life just lounging around places like this- but swanky and glitzing waltzing in - suits and well dressed women on their arm. He looked a good skirt... but he loved a good suit to, the boys drank (except David) and plaid cards, billiards, stupid little games they made between themselves. Non subtly singing along to songs with loud slurred gusto. At the end? They weren’t tossed out but rather given a room, they had one- two beds, four of them. Paul hit the pillow and instantly felt like the dead his limbs seamed to turn to jelly the moment he rested his head. Marko sat at the end removing his boots “we lost em’ - he’s gone! Poor boys in heaven already.” He wailed shaking the others foot. Trying to hide his laugh with his dramatics “I’m not goin’ not yet!” Paul cried yawning, rolling his head lazily towards him trying to peak up. Marko made a dramatic gasp his hand clutching his thermal shirt, glancing around with the shifty eyes of a medium. “Sometimes I can still hear his voice!” He shrieked, hopping up and burying himself under the covers, cuddled against the other. Holding the other in a manner, wide eyed his hand on his chest, like it was not beneath him “speak! O’ spirt!” He cried. Paul’s chest trembled un able to hold in the laughter anymore he grabbed the other and rolled onto his side. “I live!” He sang. David, half asleep watched with lesser enthusiasm. Dwayne smirked “maybe you two should be the ones whistled to on the stage.” He preposed, laying his head back shaking his hand around. “Oh is the heartwrenchin’ drama of lost love.” Dwayne mused trying to sound all fancy like. Marko smirked “them wish they had me~” he laughed pulling Paul closer kissing his jaw. “Nah, I’m exclusive.” He stated, absolute fact. He would give nothing to no one else but them. 

Simple. They were not good, they were nice bad they were not evil or the hero. Just people. Simple. doing what they needed to survive, who wasn’t back then? A wild , cut throat place rampant with gangs and thugs just as common as tradesmen, prostitutes and sailors. Simple... 

1906 𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚-

He had never seen a horse go so fast, he had never felt his heart race in such a way, his hands gripping the reigns brushing against his hands. They were becoming raw and red with rug burn by repetitive action , slicked with seat and raw he leaned forwards and heavy barely able to form a thought. They road, no end in sight, hard though the surf splashing up at the horses heels. All he could taste was salt. Was that his sweat or the sea? Behind him Marko let out a groan, blood seeped from his hand onto the reigns.. he was slipping he could see it. That’s what they were escaping from wasn’t it? The fighting, the trouble. No other gang took them a spec seriously, all of them were seen as just boys- children with quick hands. They were taken as children, what’s easier to beat then a child? At every chance they were beaten down, or caught in some fight... Marko’s hand reflected that conflict, the thin scar forming on the bridge of his nose started to burn in a reminder of it. They’d take what little they stole, if a thief takes from a thief... was their any theft at all? To the law? To the good citizens? None. None at all. Fighting amongst themselves lead to less trouble for those of the law, those of good breeding and comfortable homes. Funny. “How much longer?!” Paul shouted out to David, who’s eyes were in some stuck long glance. “... we gotta get out..” he replied, that was the only reply. like he did not hear Marko cry in his saddle working against the pain, Dwayne breathing so heavily he was sure the guyd collapse.. none of them looked right, none of them could keep going. Ya ride high and crash low, it’s just the way things go. This was the beginning of an end. 

-

He remembered in clear as day, sitting there in the carriage - Max. His spectacles gleamed in the dusk light a small look of curiosity and almost... concern on his face looking at the boys. They all still clung to one another, hands gripped to jackets, to arms , to legs to whatever was solid that they could hold and remind themselves they were not alone. Wide eyed, terrified, shaking little boys, that is what Max had in front of him. “You’ve certainly been put though it...” Max admitted, his voice didn’t carry the same accent or inflection as the rest. He sounded like one of those rich types, but he wasn’t cold... his voice was warm and inviting. He sounded kind. The boys had never heard that before, someone kind. “You can say that...” David spoke in a monotone shifting in the seat casting a glance to the others. “Were all friends here aren’t we?” He asked with a brow raised a weak smile looking them up and down again, making a mental note to get them bathed, clothed - all of it. He took their silence as a yes “Trust me, I act in your interest just as mine.... it’s not easy... being left alone in such a state with no guide you.. no explanation... left to learn in pain.” Max mused his eyes going blank, this stare out into nothing. He spoke from some personal experience some remote pain, Marko grasped his hand when he spoke of pain Paul could feel his back ache. They nodded slowly in agreement, looking between one another again. “I want to help you boys...” he explained. “Why..” David gruffed, he spoke for the group. His eyes read his skepticism, staring Max up and down again his nice suit and clean hair- straw hat? Which felt wildly out of style and out of place, he shook his head with a soft sigh. “ We are the same aren’t we? I know what it’s like... this world is cruel boys..” Max sighed rubbing his eyes. “What do you want from us...” “more like it.” The group seamed to share the same name two speaking for the third, one speaking for all. It struck Max that they had expected something from him in return, that they expected a convoluted story if you do this I’ll do that. It was as if they had been braced, prepared to be kicked out into the mud while the carriage still moves, his non beating heart ached at this. He frowned, this gentle frown of a kind man that made Paul feel sorry , almost, for being so untrusting. “I really don’t want anything from you boys past ... say what is it you want?” He asked with a gentle smile pressed onto his lips. What they want? No one ever....  
Max seamed like a savior, straight out of a fairytale ... ones David would talk about. It was all way to good to be true and he drank the punch.

That night they stayed in one of Santa carlas other hotels, not quite as grand as the one now consumed by the earth. They had- more then one room... each of them, all of them- however they chose to board. David and Dwayne both prompted for their own rooms, Paul felt himself more in comfort sharing with Marko, in truth it was more for ... private reasons. “Ha... imagine it, Pauly..” Marko snickered slapping the others bare leg, tossing his head to the side to glance at him. Pauly. God it was so stupid of a name and yet, his chest seamed to burst when the other would use it. “No stealin’... don’t gotta- just... just- whatever we want.” Marko mused, he adored the idea.. in truth he felt part of Marko was pushing down the greater implications of the situation. What they were. “I know!” Paul grinned softly wrapping one of the others curls around his finger letting it stretch and bounce back like a spring. “The idea ... the whole... “ Paul mumbled softly to himself for a moment glancing off to the side. “The whole... eatin’ people and the... sun..” his back seamed to burn in its memory... seeing the others hand- feeling himself burst into flames. It stuck with him. He sighed softly with a small pout wrapping another curl around his finger “I like the sun...and it makes your hair shine all pretty like..” he added with a small laugh throwing flattery again. Marko made a small smile, slowly fading to a frown “I don’t like it just like you... but we shut that door..” he mumbled. The two of them... unknowingly, had sealed themselves into this before the others even blinked and noticed, there was no back- David tried. There was only forward and Paul supposed the other was right to be so forward thinking.. “I do like Max though..... anything we want.” Paul repeated. Marko smirked brightly half ontop of the other at his point beaming “ and beds. And money- I never thought I’d like a rich man and here I am.” He laughed. Paul clicked his tongue “I told you , your to judgy.. give em a chance”. He shrugged sitting upright holding himself up , hands propped behind his back. Marko scoffed softly rolling onto his stomach “I’ll trust em when I’m dead...” he mumbled; a stupid grin grew on Paul’s face at this- Marko realized “wait no-“ Paul laughed practically tackling the other “butcha already dead..” “nooo!” Marko wailed rolling his head to the side glancing up to the other with his brow raised a soft smirk. “Death could be worse...” he admitted, as paul kissed his neck. He made a soft gasp “a lot worse.” He hummed. 

The crown jewel of Santa Carla, it’s prized resort now a hole in the ground, now this little pocket in the earth of what once was a grand lobby and its other spaces. It was stable enough. What was once a place of the high class and power, was now a vampire den. What about Max? Always close. His property was not to far down, it sat over the cliff side looking out to the expanse of ocean, he was there. He was no runner. Max, was always there, he always told them... always suggesting. It was like being related to a addict and only feeding them more cash... yes, yes more do it. They always seen him as this great figure who had scooped them from nothing... and yet the whole time they were on the decent. How do you get wide eyed scared boys into ampathetic killers? Simple. As for all he helped, he only jump started a eventual habit into little feeling for those around them- nothing in life matters but to their own pleasure. Yet is that what is to Damn them? Something that feels amazing, something that is oh- everything when it is happening but as the mask slips as the power fades, the fear again comes. How many times had Max told him, told them it was fine- it was natural when he had been shaking, covered in blood and freaked out. He hated it he had always hated violence since he was a child and yet became the perfect machine- soon there was no worry in the slightest no concern or panic. He had thanked Max... or apart of had. He was a strange strange man- no vampire. Not a man. He was older then they would ever live to see, the man was already at a good middle age in appearance- yet was at least 200 when they had met him but spoke about sudden , unchosen vampirism like they were still fresh wounds. On that they all related, it’s rarely something asked for. Max still remained this fairytale figure to him over the years, this magic man this- Peter Pan the more he thought about it. Funny, on how they called themselves ‘the lost boys’ there was no other name for them and none more fitting. Max over the years, he seemed to slip somehow this double face of Sweet and awkward, while beneath the surface bubbled this unexplainable frustration and anger. He wanted nothing from them... until years started to pass, once again they found themselves in a sort of service. It was only a little exchange doing a few things when asked- “small price for all this...” guilt trip. The usual thing a parent would do to a child, well there’s people starving in africa! Any child there would be thankful for this- eat your food. Sort of speak. As decades and attitudes started to change so did Max, he started to realize his lack of control and what little he had? Was slipping. It was not the ideal little family of fantasy- the nuclear parents 2 kids , a dog. Try a vampire and 4 more of his Brood and a hell hound. Real approved. It started in the 30s, really the 20s the rise of jazz and swing and short skirted ladies. Oh the moral panic that spread- short skirts- short hair- what’s next?! Oh the humanity! Swing. That was where it was at, the fast paced band going wild and playing well, the singer singing his heart out - the dancing! The dancing, all night non stop the boys almost forgot to feed- just dancing and drinking and eating that little popular foods and the cigarettes slowly outdoing cigars. Paul recalls fondly stumbling back into the lobby in the early morning hours, the boys still humming and singing under the breath sometimes a good one other times a sickly sweet melody. Oh the warbled harmony “Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you  
Let me hear you whisper that you love me too  
Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true  
Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you🎵” a real oldie, 1910. Other times laughing and swinging, he remembered a particular time dwayne grabbed him and suddenly whisked him though the place in a dance. Oh! Max? Perplexed, bambozeled why they’d even take enjoyment in such a thing as if they couldn’t have fun- oh and their sick interests in Motorcars- automobiles- motorcycles. Oh that one. That one gave him the shock of his afterlife. He was losing them! The 60s? Oh when Paul fell head first into the free love- no shower acid trip let’s hang out mannnnn - crowd? Maybe it was for the drugs? Maybe he believed it? Maybe he just liked being able to Kiss Marko in public and no one bat a eye. 70s oh that- the pants, the shirts- god everything he owned started showing his chest- he was a real believer in that ‘grovin’ - disco... that was until rock. Rock slowly started leaking out during the 60s but the 70s?! Everything! The boys traded away clothes - leather- tight pants , tight shirts. No shirts! Hair style big BIGGER - rockin’. That is when Paul found himself in that lifetime and that is when Max had lost them near completely, they listened- but that respect those wide eyed frightened- soon excited boys were no longer a thing. Sex , drugs and rock and roll. If there was anyone to follow such a lifestyle, such a religion, it was the lost boys. Whatever they want right, why now was it a big deal if they do that?

Paul’s eyes flash open to the fog once again around them, he blinked rapidly as if he had missed something and this was all brand new to him. Where they were. David’s hand clasps his shoulder a look of concern flashed in his eyes, it was subtle in the way most of David’s feelings were, you had to look. “Whats the matter?” David paused “besides all this..” he waved his hand around creating a little gap in the smoke. It’s not fog it’s smoke. Lavender? Sage? Something a mother would have as a soap but something with a deep connection. “... just thinkin’ “ Paul answered rubbing the back of his neck, but all of them knew- it was just as before... they all had them. Like whiplash, shot back into memory. He removed his hand from his neck, it was soaked- he had nearly forgotten- his lip curled into a sneer, he wipes his hand off on David’s leather jacket. What’s it gonna do , fade? It can’t. “But he’s uh... hes right.” He spat. “Bout Max...” he replied softly, the boys agreed at this point-  
All of them. But realizing would get them nowhere. Maybe it did? Maybe it was first steps. Maybe that’s what this was... uhhh what did the church call it? When you reflect on the bad to utterly maintain the fact your still a good person? You can scream and confess all you want but to Paul that doesn’t change what you did. You still did it. He imagined god, if he existed, would be the same. “What’s that do for us?” David asked his hand still on his shoulder. “Well... we don’t exist.. he does then. If he’s not around.” He started, bitterness laced in his usually sweet voice. “He’s got it all...” he waved his hand. “Nothin’ muddied.. just- right and set. Knows who and what he is, what he did..” he mumbled scratching at his cheek, he was cold and numb the water never soaked into his skin it stayed like a film. The others watched him with eager eyes as he gave his sort of a explanation, was it that they now found themselves in remorse? A pause in time to state your case.

-

The smoke cleared again, they could see again a small glimpse past the wall into the home. Huddled in the grand living room of the Emerson home, up alone the balcony where the two staircases came to meet overlooking the room. David couldn’t stand it. How long has it been? A day? A year? Maybe longer... how long has it been since the boys had died? How long has he been standing here looking to them, with sad hopeless eyes. How long has it been since he had set it? You know, a million times he would utter that phrase, a million times he would smile and assure them. ‘Stick with me, n’ it’s all going to be fine.’ It’s going to be ok. The biggest lie known to man. David’s been though this feeling , he’s felt the guilt before like a million hands grab you by the chest ripping away, tearing clawing with their nails shredding away your skin, cutting though your muscle , your veins snap in half your blood is nothing.. the hands take your heart close to their twisted forms of mouths and whisper to it all that you have done. All that you have wronged, all that you have ruined, once satisfied they devour it whole. David could not stand it, he could not stand here- in front of them - in front of his boys and pretend to still be a leader, to still be worthy of trust. David snapped out of it, out of his little session glancing over to the others... they spoke about what they could, entertained with what they could. They kept falling, worse now in and out of that state- where memory is the only think you have.. set and locked to watch the secrets in your brain. What you have done. What you did. You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this You did this... you did this... you did this... you did this YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS YOU DID THIS. His brain thundered in his skull three words boomed over any other capable function, who was it who lead the boys? Who was the one who would not stop it? Who did not realize sooner? Who didn’t save them... who didn’t save himself, who didn’t understand, who didn’t want to, who couldn’t. Who knows why they are hear and still lies , lies even now to the boys? David. The blond screams grabbing his head, his fingers pressing into his scalp staring blankly just.. screaming. “GET OUT.” He roared, mad mans eyes he turned and walked. The boys all snap up in attention to him “GET OUT.” He yelled louder, he didn’t see them he kept waking, straight off the balcony. “ I DIDN’T- I DIDN’T - I WANTED-“ YOU SHOULD HAVE the words shouted back at him. YOU SHOULD HAVE.  
YOU DID. Oh you did! The tears brim at the corners of his eyes he stared blankly his fingers gripped in his hair. the boys watching him with a discouraged expression,he was shaking now staring up to them his chest tightened his lips part. Two words. Two words he should have said 85 fucking years ago “.... I’m sorry..” he breathed. Marko stood from the group, taking tides towards the other nearly tackling David hugging him tightly. A noise escaped his throat, his hands slowly wrapping around the other- his arms trembled he felt this shouldn’t be happening. No.. he should be yelled at, baratted- screamed at... instead he hugs him. Marko, he had.. he had always been there really, a constant at his side since he had found him... such a loyal kid, misguided but loyal. “David...” he stopped, something shown in his hazel eyes. He whispered “I’m sorry..” for what? What had he done? No, no Marko should not apologize to him as he is not the one to lead the boys headfirst to their deaths... twice. He was the one to die, unjustly and with little cause striked down... he could still see it- the other writhing in pain on the cavern floor unable to find any comfort, unable to see the other two boys hovered over him... and David didn’t. He didn’t stop - he didn’t say anything to him he was so damn focused on those stupid kids that he was already gone by when he returned. What could he ever be sorry for. His breath hitched, the other two came up, the four hugged holding each other in this protective... helpless.. manner.

Micheal stood from one of the leather couches spread throughout the living room of the house going to the door “ 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐧’ “ he sprang. The boys had been keen on watching him, it was their only real source of entertainment. He sprang opening the door to a young woman, her hair was this large collection of curls that fell down her shoulders cascading down her back, this tightly pulled top and flowing skirt she looked like a gypsy or some siren come to take him away. She jumped and swung her arms around Michaels shoulders the two of them laughed and smiling together like it had been a thousand years. David’s expression falls, Star. David didn’t know how to feel... this hot burning feeling in the center of his chest, she made no sense to him. He had seen her , night after night this smile on her face- a smile only she knew. They had the boom box cranked some rock song song playing, it would start with her hips and slowly the rest of her began dancing her bare feet struck the ground as if the earth was hers alone. She danced, she laughed and enjoyed herself... she looked happy with them one moment and the next she would have this look in her eyes this distance sorrow. She smiled , she laughed... she craved an escape... you got it now, don’t you Star? Ending in blood! His fingers flex forming his hand into a fish digging his nails into his palm, it wasn’t her fault- he knew that... she was taking advantage of Micheal, that was it. She didn’t want to cause their deaths... but oh, she was involved... god never knew what to feel about her. Part of him wanted to scream at her to lighten up, part of him always got a little annoyed.. the morals, the sadness and fear that the boys had no longer felt. It frustrated them to be faced with such feelings again when the felt none of them. David was the one who found her, she was a runaway from home.. no place to go but you, she was curled up sleeping on the beach, something about that had struck a cord with him. They took her in, she was like them... in a way, she was practically buzzing no worries about her parents or anything else in the world. She liked it, as much as she could .. in her own way, yet she was so distant.. she wouldn’t take that final step now would she? David watched them suck face on one of the couches practically on-top of each other- were they kissing or trying to eat each other? “ 𝐌𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞.... 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞” she spoke in breaths pulling away just slightly, his hands on the sides of her face “𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 , 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮” she spoke softly, that was her lie. It was not a trip she took but rather... her parents, her home her family she had returned to and came back again. "...𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫” he whined softly and the two clung again. Micheal. He 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 Micheal. He liked love... he adored it really.. the idea two people could love and it’s more then a feeling it’s more then sex. He was a romantic in the oldest sense, love.. god when he was alive he was hopeless. Yet it never lasted, it was never like a novel... he is riddled for tragedy .. one night or some horrible end. Horrible... ends... he’s seen what it could do, to love and watch it leave watch them. To witness death. Anna. That’s what he called her... Anna, she cam back to him now in long buried memory, her deep brown curls flowed down her back these emerald green eyes and a smile that rivaled Aphrodite herself. Greek? Greek god he thinks, probably. She was a practical goddess, he was enamored by the smallest things, how she would smile and the world seamed to melt. He could see her now, sitting on the cliff side, her legs tucked and out under her dress to keep poised, her hair pulled up kept with a few hairpins - she called it modern but it was more 1890. She giggled covering her mouth by her hand averting her eyes , a real proper lady all fancy “your funny.” She hummed, her voice a song sending this current though his body. It faded, he was alone away from the sun, away from its warmth and the sent of the seaside air. The stuffy Emerson home suddenly seamed less large then he though. 

Micheal. He was like his Anna.... he’d never felt, love like that since he was alive - when he first saw him it was instant. His heart Kickstarted for a single beat, to jump into his throat and back out again. Micheal. He liked the way the word sounded on his tongue, the way he smiled awkwardly trying his best to fit in, act tough and show off. To show off, to star... who else? David could manage, he could deal with it just fine if they were together. It didn’t matter, Micheal would still be apart of the family, he would still be there. He tried to convince himself that was enough. Star, the only name he ever would say in such a way, such this gentle wishful manner like he could day dream of nothing but holding hands and nice summer days. He would have called it lame, boring even if you would have asked it of him then.. now, he felt jealousy in his own lack. “𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐦? 𝐢 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐢” they were taking again, he ignored it.. he ignored it as he would have then. Micheal, he was this... awkward, sweet and he’s not sure if he would refer to him as stupid or daring... god he and the boys laughed so hard that night. Micheal followed them, swerving under the boardwalks between the Pilings and taking jumps and excelerating .. he did not have the abilities they possessed, he still had fear he still had weakness and yet he did it. Micheal smiled and the world seamed to stop, this gleam in his eyes as they walk under him and away into the kitchen. He was gone. David swallowed dryly feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned slightly to note Marko. “You were staring..” he said with a faint smile on his lips, trying to have a lightened mood. David scoffs looking away “yea, I was.” He sighs, pulling at the collar of his coat fixing it. “She’s gone soft for em.” Marko muttered resting his arm against the rail to prop his head up. “What’dya mean?” The leader questions. “She was more fun before he came round- then all she did was mope.” He groaned, rolling his head to look at the other. “I hope he wouldn’tave made you like that..” wishful thinking on to accounts. A beat. “You ever think I would, your the one I outta be concerned about.” He eyed the other with mock suspicion a smirk grew ok his face. Marko knew, he always knew with him, it was as if he became a mind reader over the years he was a real shoulder to cry on. After Anna he swore to himself ... he..... he....liked Micheal. No. He 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 , Michael. “I’m just sayin’ you fucking softie.” Marko laughed, it was more of a cackle really those uncontrollable little giggles that would come in short bursts. David watched the other standing up and rolling his eyes, love in the way he thought of it was for stories and this was no Austen novel. “Watch it.” He made a gesture towards the other sighing. He shouldn’t think on it that much... he shouldn’t reflect on something that was never his. Giving gifts, smiling - letting him see star none of that worked because that’s not how it works.. that’s not love that’s- near controlling. He knew that... he knew that. 𝐀𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭. The word hung on the tip of his tongue glancing past the huge stuffed lion into the room, almost. He ran his hand over his chest when the house plunged into black. 

There was a laugh, it was chill and sinister, taking a great amount of enjoyment in whatever it sought to do. It echoed though the house, from the rafters, the ceiling it laughed... it was David’s laugh. Unmistakable. It wasn’t coming from him, there was another... the house was haunted- haunted by two things. The idea and the person. The idea, the principle was a object of pure anger and little other desire but to get its point done, to be known. The person was different, the person was complex and real it was the soul. The idea was a stain some echo put on speaker to display emotion, it was all that vampirism gave- the anger, the apathy and power. They were fading now, weakened by constant sweeps of smoke and religious relic. David’s seamed more angry then it had been weakened, the house went back and there was a scream from one of the rooms. Star. She laid there sprawled on the floor her head tossed to the side her hand on her cheek covering it tightly, she sucked air between her teeth and gasped in pain. Slowly she removed her hand to a trickle of blood just below her eye, a cut along her cheekbone. She took her fingers wiping them though the blood and staring up the the rafters... nothing. “..... 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥? 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧...” she asked softly her voice seamed to tremble gripping one of the taxidermy’s to stand. Micheal’s eyes seamed huge, he took a step back “𝐢 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞.... 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞!" He cried turning his head to the side screaming for his brother, there was a thud from upstairs. Another laugh. “Miss me?” The voice chuckled, a echo from all around them. “𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥!!!" Micheal yelled. “Aren’t I?!” The voice yelled - a rush of air as the feet were ripped out from under the couple, tossed back over the couch like dolls. Star seamed to tremble in disbelief, what had been going on since she had left?! “.... 𝐭-𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐃𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐝..” she spoke, trying to let the confidence break though her voice. The voice seamed to growl at this, deep and animalistic. It was becoming defensive, behind it the growl seamed to echo- more have joined the fun. The boys watched this from afar from their place on the balcony over the living room, stuck watching the strange display. The shadow swerved again , causing Micheal to duck and roll out of the way, it slammed into the fireplace and the whole building seamed to shake. Sam bursts out of one of the upstairs rooms, walking straight through the ghostly figures a dish in his arms, Edgar and Alan not to far behind him. Evil ghosts , suddenly they became invested- thanks frogs. The brothers took out the water guns, David watched both Dwayne and Paul’s eyes grow wide - the blond leaned heavier into the group cowering at the sight of such a toy. “Eat shit!” Alan yelled practically standing on the bannister, Edgar shooting like a mad man really looking like Rambo the small flecks of water hitting against the shadows. “𝐦𝐢𝐤𝐞! 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞!" Sam screamed tossing this odd shaped wax lump down towards his brother who grabbed it and stuck his lighter. The small spark let forth a burst of light - the brothers squirted their guns directly into the shadows they seamed to drip and scatter bursting into vapor like when oil hits water. They muttered something in Latin? Some language David could not remotely understand but it sounded important, Dwayne nodded plain faced to it. The lights flicker on, and it was over. Truly over... after months of torment the Emerson’s may be able to rest easy. “𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐲 -" "shit!.” Edgar and Alan finish each others exclamation. There was this sick sense of hilarity to the situation watching this. How a manifestation of pure anger and injustice can be taken down by children and their toys. He had doubted it would ever truely come to an end, there was no end to this. This is hell? Cant you see. Hell. 

-

Max floated around Marko’s mind, he was the first person besides the boys he really had begun to trust... and how he looks back on it. He really shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t have... if they would have known, if he would have had self control and kept himself back- kept Paul back. Maybe they could have been saved, that was his truth- his secret, that maybe... maybe if he hadn’t snapped on the first night and they didn’t attack the first thing they saw... god he can see it now. Something he had long blocked from his memory he saw clear as day. As a half vampire things are different... the night is clear the day is suffocating, you start to hear things- smell things ...things he didn’t understand. You have the growing strength of the undead but the brain and the heart is all you... slowly corrupted and taken over by instinct. You want to run, you want to scream and to cry but it is instantaneous as everything goes black and you wake up again in a pool of blood that is not your own. That’s how it had been that night, they stubbled out of the place before the others wanted to get a walk - get air something. It was stuffy , so stuffy... something was off, his neck ached and there was something...  
Something about the wine at dinner. It was salty. Sweet but... salty? What wine ever would have such a taste, the two wandered out of the dinner his memory a blurred haze until it happened... he remembers the pain, how his stomach churned and churned and Paul whined something at his side. He remembers his eyes opening slowly hearing some voice behind him, muffled, far away distant- his eyes slipping back to a dead man. Tall and slim with well built shoulders and a grown mustache - was he a sailor or a sheriff? The mans throat had been slit from ear to ear, it was much to jagged a cut to have been a blade. Both of them carried knives, they all did - even David kept one strapped by his gun. They weren’t the most well built yet they wouldn’t make a cut this poor. Why would they ever kill a man? Was it them? Marko stifled a yell launching himself back agains the opposite wall, his back hitting hard into the wooden surface. Alleyway, it was a alley. His eyes shook his arms trembled his whole body felt as if it were an earthquake, he let down his hair slowly and just stared out “....m-Marko..” Paul spoke up from beside him, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He glanced to his other , looking him up and down with frightened eyes. Paul had never been the cleanest, he was the type to tumble- his clothes always covered in dust and dirt clung to his trousers, now something else... red and sticky it’s deep crimson soaked into his shirt.. dripping from his mouth. Marko looked down to himself, it was the same. “Yea..” he whispered in response, Paul hazarded to make a statement. “..... did w....wuh.... we just...” he gagged for a moment. “We can’t tell no one... not even the others.” Marko cut him off before he could even say such a thing. It was his idea to not tell, it was his idea to wash up and play fine the rest of the night.. it was his idea to lie though the pain, something was happening... something that wasn’t just. As if someone decided his bones weren’t in the right place and took personal liberty to re arrange them, as if his baby teeth hadn’t fallen out once again a teething child. He was the one who decided to lie. Max what about Max? What does he play in this? Max, see Max was there since the very start of it.. Max was the smile the assuring look. The one who asked the questions and gave the answers. 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧? 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮... to his no good warm faced, soft voiced son of a bitch’s credit. He never lied, not once. One of the things that was good about him. 

Max was no liar, but he was not honest. There were things omitted, riddles told- brags and tricks and little smiles he would trick you and trick you and just smile. But he didn’t lie. He kept his word, all he had promised had came true, after all they were never bothered- never grew old, never died. Up until now.... all of the anger, all of the hatred he had once burning in his chest towards those brothers had disappeared. He felt, empty. He didn’t care to them any more then he would a stick on the ground. Maybe that’s what their little playthings did, their dramatic show the other night removed a lot from the equation.. there was this weight gone from his chest as if he had been shackled and was freed again. Yet still he could find himself with anger to the children, he’d seen the way Paul and Dwayne coward at the sight of a plaything... before they would have laughed, all of them would have laughed. They should have been laughing. Somewhere, somewhere not here, they’d be all together laughing about something only they knew. Max never laughed like them, he laughed sure, he smiled and he was happy... but he was never their happy, their excited. He would find a chuckle in a crossword puzzle or a cartoon in the papers... he’d give a hoot to a round of Jeopardy. He would laugh when he was feeding, the same chill laugh of gore filled pleasure but not their laugh. It was his idea. A lot of things were... but this plan this farce. All him. They came to him that first night, watching in the store David had been so set on asking approval, the jump to go... he wanted to turn Micheal. Max? Max was busy, with who else but Lucy? How convenient that Max was romancing the very mother of who David was sweet on? There was no account taken, no caution oh no he pushed them- pushed them all to go through with it without consideration of even a pause. Even David! David rushed it to head first, so set on speed running Micheal though all of these tests no one stopped and thought, their grandfather, comic children, all of it. Marko wanted to scream , to cry to kick at the walls and rip the home apart at the beams. He didn’t have the heart he didn’t have the energy to do so, his head snaps back over to the others.. all of them so calmed so robotic. The thousand yard stare they called it. There was no energy left to put up a fight. 

"𝐦𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥.” David spoke again appearing in the doorway to the teens room looking to him, his hair shagged his eyes sorrowful. Micheal glanced up from the bed staring to the ghost , he no longer shook or trembled, just glared. When will they learn to leave him alone? That struck David the most, the annoyance in his eyes... those eyes that used to sparkle in the carnival lights. “𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐢𝐭” he spoke simply disappearing without a trace. So accented and soft sounding Micheal still hardly believed it was the same David he had known. Known? It was two weeks. ‘Known’ Micheal lies to himself over this, and yet he had heard him speak, before it all went black the night on the bridge. The same tone he carried now. 

“🎵 I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
A' Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you

Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
Till I'm screaming for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me “

Poison. Marko loved the song, he sat on one of the old beaten couches in that lobby they called home, it was half broken stuffing coming from the edges. “And baby, talk dirty to me.” He sang a bit of it before the guitar kicked in and the lyrics left, his arm reaching out for Paul pulling him over. Paul cackled , this hyena like laugh only he had, it was infectious! “I don’t hear you screamin’ babe.” He teased lightly waving out a lighter tossing it aside, leaned over the arm out the couch. Marko took this as a personal challenge, he licked his teeth leaning forward his eyes accented by the excess eyeliner. “Make me.” It was bad. It was strange. He shouldn’t think so fondly back to a time when there is little control, little emotion... little you. Vampire. Bad. Evil. The undead, you must take fear. Have fear, be a good child. It was conflicted the good and the bad... it was... practically his whole life... he was 18! 18.. he was dead longer then he was alive at any rate. How could he hate it all? There was apart of him who detested, apart of him who missed it all. He hated that. He hated this, he hated that’s all he seams to do. No. No it’s not. The boys. The boys, he doesn’t hate them, he loves them. Love, what a concept - he isn’t as much a fairytale chaser as David yet when he finds something? He intends to keep it. 

-

Dwayne didn’t talk that much, not as much as he used to, he was never much of a loud guy. He would laugh and he would pull friends Aside and whisper comments in their ear he was subtle yet wild. There was nothing to do, nothing they could do... when the smoke set in he knew that was the end for them. it choked him- even now with out lungs being of air himself.. his mind could only flash to the fire. To his parents, in a language he was not to speak, screaming ... his brother, and the light. Worse still he knew this smoke, he had seen it before smelt the cool mint like scent before, they were to be cast out , tried for their errors before time was understood. The grandfather clock strikes again, another hour gone and other day past another moment looking to the fireplace which of the two would appear? Max or the fires of the underworld? Boredom, fear, the two ran him jumped him... he would find ways to entertain himself.. on occasion he would look to the lion, the bear the massive full bodied works of once living art. He would make the eyes move or a paw twitch... and watch, Sam bolt and the dog bark. He, they would laugh wildly like they once had , for a moment it was all well. For a moment it was not real, for a moment they were not trapped. He could hear them talking, the Emerson’s... next steps they spoke of now. If you get rid of the bad though religious expulsion then what is the push to rid the rest. Though this Sam’s comics would flip on their own page after page filing though at breakneck speed, the photos on the wall the tall animals stuffed there seamed to watch him, he heard the owl, the woodchuck - chitter at each other in his closet. He was not afraid. Not anymore, not after the millionth time... the boys were playing. In the only way they could. It was guessed they were owed that much. If their fun is annoying him ...He feels he kinda owes it? He doesn’t know how to explain without sounding crazy or being a vampire apologist. As much as it may be thought, Max is not the Lucky one. Where he may be- is, Dwayne could feel it, where he is. Is a lot worse then here. 

Were they evil? That was the question that floated in the back of Dwayne’s mind, were they truly evil? What really describes evil? Is the next. Over the years it had became a sensationalized word used on the news as a buzzword against any given thing, in the age of serial killers and those unworldly video games - evil had become just a word. Give it a few years the word will become slang just as ‘wicked’ just as ‘gnarly’ and a million others. We’re they evil for what they had done... killing night after night for nearly 85 years. Laughing, laughing as they did it, Dwayne moved though the empty space as he thought. From the corner of his eyes he could see it, he could see him standing there in the corner. His hair tossed and sticking out in a million directions, his eyes wide and hungry, blood dripping- seeping from his teeth. The figure saw him staring and cracked a smile, wiping the red from his chin and licking it off of his finger. It laughed at him, looking him up and down with this amusement “Kinda sad.” It hummed, Dwayne turned back around quickly and it disappeared. Evil, was it evil to do what was forced upon you by nature? Did animals face the moral dilemma in what they do. How they will tear each other apart for little more then wrong place wrong time, eating each other. Animals lived on instinct, they could be smart as a whip but it still does not change that fact. Vampires were the same...Instinct, being driven by their need. Were they evil for doing what they needed to live? Or was it evil to be a teen. See here, this. Their lives ended, all at once all in a crash... there was  
No changing from this very point, Dwayne would be no older now then he was then... retaining the sense of ignorance the self entitlement as a teen. Why can’t everything be about having fun?! That’s what it did....That ... curse- gave them the one thing every kid craves- freedom. Should one be jealous when it comes at such a price? No. They shouldn’t now that he looks on it with clarity, there is no experience, no grasp of the real world one can still believe in happy endings and these stupid plans they’d make up in their head. Screaming, fighting, petty and immature- there was no ‘mature’ only this. Forever. What about before? Were they evil then? Does stealing make one inherently bad? See this problem is used in philosophy classes today, is it ok to steal if your feeding your family. Say it’s a loaf of bread, say your jean Valjean! God stupid! Would they not be accepted by this very acceptation, if it’s stealing to live, to provide. Dwayne had come to that concencious .. not evil, this may save his conscious but it changes nothing. He was not evil, he was not angry. Now that he thought on it- he wasn’t angry. Before he had felt it, like a weight on his chest the feeling clung to him. The anger, the feeling of being wronged... the Emerson’s did it... they had gotten rid of it of 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐦. 

They played like children, curious touching every little thing in the house to see how they may make it move. They felt clean, they felt young again- really - truly young. It was strange, Marko looked so much as a child- this mix of a Greek statue and a girls porcelain doll a internal battle of man and delicate, his hair bounced freely around his shoulders. His hair was yet to be tied back, the young teen walks the living room stalking it, watching the stuffed creatures thrown thought out the house - it was like a bass pro shops. He ran his fingertips over the feathers of a stuffed bird, its beady glass eyes looking the same as if it were alive. He sighed “I miss em...” he said plainly. He always had a softness for birds, partially pigeons which he greatly adored. Smart birds. “Birds or having touch?” David asked from across the room watching Dwayne by the stereo. When the Emerson’s went out the house was theirs for a single moment in time , Dwayne stared down the stereo another jolt sent though his body, he twinged for a moment taking caution in approaching it. He hated that thing... he hated technology- he hated fire and bows and arrows and-! If that was not him to had died he would call it cool, it is and he is sickened.. he cannot handle the idea of it going off again. Burning inside and out he felt his rumble in his chest... but he was the only one who could do it, he could turn it on, he could manipulate the waves. Anything, ANYTHING to no longer hear ‘good times’ blare in the back of his mind preventing any intelligent thought. “ focus on it... pick somthin’ good dont ya?” David asked leaning against the stereo, or pretending to. Dwayne made a zip it gesture with his hands glaring to him “lil hard with you jabbering huh?” He snapped to him staring. He walked straight forwards to the stereo hovering his hand over the nob it began to slowly crackle the speakers popped and fizzed. Some sort of noise came though the white noise and disappeared again turning off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Suddenly it kicks to life with the slow beginnings of a along. “AYYYYY!” All the boys yelled tossing their hands into the air in triumph when the music finally starts and their brains go numb. There is no thoughts other then song, other then rock- the sweet release of music! 

“🎵 Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted, wanted, dead or alive  
Wanted (wanted) dead or alive 🎵”

-

Dead or alive. Dead or alive. Bon Jovi echoed though the house when the group had returned. “Sam, did you leave this on?” Lucy asked a hand on her hip. The child’s eyes go wide with great offense placing a hand to his chest. “Why me!” He screeched. “Me and Micheal had work tonight..” she pointed out. The two bickered as Micheal went to his room, a virtual pigsty, he stripped off his work clothes and changed into sweats to sleep. His eyes cast to the corner of the room, he can slowly see him “David..” he spoke plain and simply looking up again, he had not been left. “I’m not here to cause you no trouble...” he spoke so... old .. so western. Micheal still didn’t know weather to laugh or cry at the bearded blond. He felt this was punishment on them all, he was so ... focused on this.. desire this want for star and to be with her and to hold her hand overturned his other thoughts. “I know.” He swallowed dryly, his eyes falling to the gun strapped at the others hip the holster stood out even beneath his heavy overcoat. “... what do you want?” Micheal spoke, with more clarity sitting upright trying to keep his voice from any harsh tone. He paused “and don’t tell me to -“ “no.” Micheal blinked. “No.” David shifted on his feet walking into the room fully, the phantom sound of his spurs, it sounded as if he was so far away. Micheal watched the ghost with speculation, part of him still held that worry, that jealousy...jealous of what? There is nothing to be jealous of anymore. “I wanted to apologize, properly.” He added simply, his eyes this soft confused glow. Micheal nodded slowly sitting up “may I?” The ghost said, stepping forward his arm out. Micheal nodded slowly as the ghost barely manages to sit on the bed, sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry for a lot... sorry for everything... sorry for feeling something he shouldn’t. Sorry for love, sorry for anger...sorry felt like the only think that could come from his lips, he was honorable- in some respects this was one. If David wanted to do something.... he would do it. When all was said and done Micheal just stared at him , expressionless but... gentle, you could see it in his eyes that was the think about Micheal. It was in his eyes. “Why apologize at all, you were a dick but...” he shook his head his head back against the headboard. Micheal still didn’t get it. David toyed with his gloves taking them off and shoving them into one of his pockets “I want to start clean, Micheal. If... anything’s going to happen. If the boys actually get out of this damn place.. I wanna have a good feeling.” He stated simply. He wanted a clear conscious, knowing what he may have dragged Micheal into ... twisting him into the same as them. He wasn’t the same as them, he was different. He had to be different- no don’t think like that, he unclenches his fist and sighs. He laughs, his voice shake as he had running his fingers though his hair “ohhhh you would have been fun.” He mused. Duel images in his head, of life as it had been and life as it could have.. he shouldn’t have been long enough to meet Micheal in the first place. Maybe in some other life.....”I’m sure..” Micheal tried not to laugh shaking his head. “I’m not cut out for any of that stuff... not really- I was just tryinta show off.” “No!” David gasped in mock surprise . “I wouldn’t be much fun to you guys, you’d find someone else after awhile.. or something... even if Max didn’t pull his bullshit.” He was reminded of the memory, of the plan..they told him before. David’s jaw shifts at the mention of Max, his little plan. He smacked his lips and rolled his hand around “Ya don’t all that... but ya don’t know me.” 

Max had pushed him, that night they sunk to his place, wanting answers. David stood in the shadows with the other boys chuckling and pushing at each others shoulders making animal calls in the dark. They loved seeing Max freak, just a bit, they stepped out of the shadows soon after and he smiled to the old man “let’s go in.” Not a question. A demand, even to that above him. Max opened his mouth to say something as Marko jimmies the lock, the door popping open the boys go in, David glances over his shoulder “let’s talk.” Max’s house changed over the Decades - he owned the property after all. Only recently had the more modern contemporary style, David found a mass amount of irony in the amount of mirrors and windows within the home. The living room was sunken in, a built in carpeted bench upon one side of the drop, the faux stone around the fireplace and the TV set. A nice and vibrant purple couch, the place was real swanky, real money “Aw!” Marko yelled immediately making a lunge to the couch jumping back to lay down, his arms behind his neck. Paul his legs crossed sitting on the built in bench, Dwayne remained behind David standing still. “Well... I think it’s a great idea.” Max admitted with a small smile knocking the wind out of David. His expression softened “your serious?” He asked puzzler the others all glancing up, they would go along with David’s idea.. kid seamed fun, bit of a stiff though. “David, I’m always serious...” Max paused sitting down on the other couch watching with a amitant distaste at Marko’s feet on the furniture. “Why not the whole family? “ he asked, the boys shifted. “We already got laddie, he’s young enough as it is”. Dwayne pointed out. Max shook his head “no, no one any younger.” He smiled, leaning forwards his hand on his knee. “See, she has another son. Sam. He’s around... 16 if I’d hazard a guess... that to young for you?” He asked looking between them, the group tensed sharing a laugh. “Stop fuckin’ round Max and just say what you want... no need for the games.” David chuckled coldly taking a hard candy from the glass dish and popping it in his mouth. He sat down crossing his legs “we’re listening.” Paul laughed from his spot, now climbing on it “yeaa, Cmon big man.” He snapped his fingers pointing towards Max. “Her name is Lucy.” He stated blankly. “She’s a kind woman of middle age, she’s gentle and charming.. she has the qualities of a good mother... if you boys got her sons into the 𝐅𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲... how could she possibly say no?” Max wanted to trade them off to this woman, there could be no other explanation. “This is all fora Babe?” Marko scoffed laughing sitting upright. “Loves not dead”. Dwayne laughed. “Undead.” Paul added, they found that one particularly hilarious. He was trying to pass them up and the boys were laughing, maybe they didn’t realize- they weren’t thinking. They didn’t think , not really, they just did what they wanted, did what they were asked as long as it held their interest. “That’s it.” Max admitted standing up looking to his watch, then back to the boys. “Micheal, is easy. I don’t get why the hell you want us to get the brother or get the mot-“ Max’s face darkened, all of his good temperament seamed to have disappeared. David was pulled closely by the man, a look in his eyes. “I fear I was not clear...” the bleach blond’s breath hitches, he growled “Crystal..” he hated being touched, being pulled and grabbed and held in such a manner like a rag doll. The last person to ever try such, was big Ed the large and annoying security guard to loony to pass a police exam... and we all know what happened to him. “Cmon..” he snapped turning his attention back to the boys. They left. 

-

They had left the house that night and the boys were beginning to doubt, the frogs had come over - which was not unusual but this was different. They wore huge military grade backpacks on their backs, a few things sticking out of their pockets- a great comparison to the track bag Sam had pulled shut and hurried down the stairs. Micheal came out of the kitchen , Star not to far behind him, her hair pulled back and she was wearing her jacket, her hands shoved in her pockets staring off. She didn’t seam to completely agree with whatever they were planning “so we’re doing this...” Micheal asked placing out his hand as he spoke wanting to clarify. Sam tossed him the keys to the ‘57 “yep. Your drivin’ bud.” He smiled softly clapping his brother on the back and nodding towards the door the group headed out. Star grabbed his hand in her own, gently pulling him back “I’m... not sure if I can do this..” she spoke gently. Micheal sighed a soft frown forming, he kissed her forehead. “I know..” they walked towards the door. She took a breath “but I want to go... I want to go back.” She whispered and the door shut behind them. So that was it. That was their confirmation. The dread began to set into the boys “what are they gonna do?! What are they gonna do?!” Marko yelled , buzzing frantically. “I don’t know!” David snapped looking to the other holding his hands in the air, they were going to the cave. They were going to the hotel. All of them knew that, they had found a way to end it. No matter how David tried to come to accept it, how the boys tried to clear their conscious the idea terrified them. To face judgement in the highest degree. “Useless!” The small blond stamped his foot down making a direct like for the door, ripping it open and rushing out into the Yard. Not one of them had tried that. “Wait!” David yelled reaching out trying to grab him, when his arm reached the threshold of the door it stoped snapping as if it had hit a brick wall. David screamed grabbing his arm, holding it in a way he shouldn’t “Da hell?!” Marko yelled rushing back to the door. “He didn’t die inside the house...” Dwayne breathed looking to Marko, helping the other stand upright. “That doesn’t explain shit! If we can’t leave here- but he could can just mosey on in the place.” Paul mumbled, almost jealous. David winced and spoke though the pain glaring at Paul. “I’m sorry.... what bout this whole damn thing made sense before this?!” He snapped. Paul shut his mouth, looking between the rest “then we’re all stuck..” Marko stated firmly, puffing his chest. He had an escape, a chance to run? To where? Anywhere, and he chose to stay... David told him a long time ago but ain’t nowhere going to give him a better chance but with him, them. They stuck together. David nursed his arm taking steps back, stumbling near tripping... why could he feel this, his arm? It’s pain still shot though his nerves like a rocket, it shouldn’t. He is nothing. The young blond strode back up the Porch shining blue and green and red under the multicolor string lights across the porch, right as he hit the second step he paused. Something happened, he could hear it.... faintly, some sort of call, this noise, this beacon in the night. He couldn’t determine what it was... where it was coming from but it felt.., it felt... warm. He stood there frozen half way to the door and half way gone, the others watched him frozen all the same but they heard no noise. They felt no feeling. “They made it... they are there...” he breathed. They must have done it... whatever it was , made that call... something was making that call, couldn’t they hear it?! 

Marko looked over his shoulder this soft smile on his face , oh couldn’t they feel it- feel this! All of them looked at him as if he was a absolute loon... if they could come with him, they would feel it too. “Marko... what are you doing?” David’s voice was like a song, in that way only he made when he was concerned or weirded out. “Can’t you hear it...” Marko mumbled in response tossing his head back his loose curls draped over his shoulder eyes shining with this manic joy. “...... your ... come inside... darling, sweetheart... babe.. just come inside... cmon.” Paul spoke up next his usually excited face now stricken with unmatched fear. He leaned as far forward as he could without hitting the barrier. “It wants him...” Dwayne mumbled. They started with the cave... Marko.. soon. Dwayne’s breath shook as he turns around walking deeper inside. “ wouldya relax.. I’m not goin no where .” Marko chuckled turning around fully now he looked like some actor rather then himself. Some false idol. He walked straight up the steps to the door holding out his hand “I’m I scaring ya?! Let me in”. He spoke in a mock accent using his waistcoat in a cloak like manner. He was like a child. Suddenly it ended all at once his face fell flat again and his eyes stoped their pixie like sparkle. He made a noise and walked into the home though the door a jolt shot down his spine. “.... stop this.” He whispered under his breath, looking up to Paul grasping his cheeks, then to the others. “.... ca-can you really not hear it... it’s calling..” he said without turning, if he turned back around he feared they would all be gone. The noise... whatever is behind it having taken him - eaten him whole. Without warning... he screamed, hands to his chest, falling to his knees “they’re doing.. they’re going to far..”  
He hissed between his teeth eyes wet with tears. “With what... what ... don’t you do this...” David stated semi firmly stepping forwards grabbing the others shoulder dropping to his level. His eyes sparked this intense “Marko.... what’s goin’ on...” he spoke slowly, gently in ways he would only alone. Only around their little fires, only in the night. David. Real David. Marko gasped for breath he did not need, his body shook staring up to them “....I-I dunno...it’s something... it ....they’re doing something... back there.... I’m there! David I’m there- oh god! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO ME?!” He screamed his hands shot up fingers sliding though his hair nails digging into his scalp. He only repeated that “what are they doing to me!? what are they doing to me!? what are they doing to me!? what are they doing to me!? what are they doing to me!?  
what are they doing to me!? what are they doing to me!?” He rocked now, Paul could barely stand it. Watching not once- but twice! Twice now completely accurate, together the group cradled him in their arms... they couldn’t before. They didn’t have the proper mind to... and now... watching again... knowing what comes next- seeing this him again. It came flooding back “Mark- Marko don’t you fucking dare alright.” Paul spoke though the quick panicked sobs that raised the unstoppable force making you hyperventilate and only cry all other functions forgotten. “Oh god.” Marko hitched gripping the others shirts pulling him forward. Slowly he felt it...  
Something something horrible, something inhuman slither in tighten around his ankle and without warning. It pulled.


	7. Learn to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end. The signs are showing the smoke forms around them. The teens had found a way to get the ghosts to move on, it’s by more force then then know.

There was a pull, by this force, the sound it made made. “Somethin’ ain’t right... with what there doing... or it’s just what they want Eh?” Marko spoke looking between the others, biting at his thumbnail. “Just want they want... it wants...” he could still here it, this dull buzzing in the back of his mind like the off frequency of a radio. Sweet static. Paul watched the other, he watched Marko mumble as if he was possessed, like he could see whatever the boys were doing back at the cave- THEIR CAVE. Their hotel. Their home. Marko spoke as if he saw it all, felt it all “they... they messin’ with the rest of me... my body... whats left of it...” he hitched upwards biting his tongue. “It burns... burns...” Paul scattered his hands across the others chest, feeling... nothing nothing particular- it felt like he had a fever, why how- there was no blood nothing to make any of this sort of thing happen. Yet he felt it. “..: it’s not him, it’s what they’re doin’ “ Dwayne hissed between his teeth all of them mortified that they could do all of this without being in the room, being near him. No they were... what was left of him on earth, the physical... to be rid of that would they be rid of them. A sudden fear rises to them, slowly... to go out of this world for the third time. Each just as painful, more painful then the last. What a horrid fate, it’s hell is it not? Already hear and now- no hell would not allow them together. Hell wanted to play a game- final days, final months and yet not one of them pleasant. “All ya stop actin’ like I’m dyin’... not yet.” Marko snapped with a weak smile trying to sit up. “You said that to many damn times for me to believe it.” David smiled thinly, the shorter blond returned it. Marko reached up patting the others cheek with his free hand “don’t think to much on it...I can deal..” he smirked lightly, his typical overconfidence. His eyes shift back to Paul who still found himself in hysterics. “Trust me.” He asked gently, his heart moved in his chest. He agreed helping the other to stand, watching up brush off his breeches and grin softly, it was fake. You could see it in his eyes how much he was faking it, the smile was a fake as he could barely manage to stand without wobbling. “Just tell me... babe..” the blue eyed male begged softly. “It’s ....” Marko jabbed his fingers to his chest just below his breast in the center between the ribs. “It’s like a fire or Burns... so much.” His breath hitched glancing up to the other. “It... something... it doesn’t hurt... not as much as it should... but it burns..” that didn’t make sense... he wasn’t making sense. Paul’s face scrunches up in a fit of confusion “don’t worry bout it... Huh ?” He held the other around the waist pulling him closer, the other was trying to tempt him, distract him get his mind off of it. He appreciated that and yet his mind was focused there was no distraction, “Huh.” Paul repeated bending slightly scooping the other into his arms picking him off the floor, their lips met and all worry slipped out of Paul shoved and locked into the back of his mind he did not think of it. This bittersweet taste, Marko shifted himself a bit his arms thrown over the others shoulders and around his neck drawing him even closer to him. “Don’t think.... it’s more fun that way.” Marko pulled back his hazel eyes staring into his own, his fingers playing in the loose curls in Paul’s hair. “Yea... real fun tonight.” Dwayne added standing in the doorway, staring out at the night sky. None of them wanted to think, none of them wanted to worry but they did. “Shut it.” David chilled from the couch. Paul paid attention to neither of them “no mind huh? Crazy like?” His voice drawled off in the small accent all of them seamed to share, running his tounge over his top teeth. “Mhm. Real crazy like, you got that? Whatdya know bout crazy?” The other asked leaning forward again, running his finger across his shape jaw. “Buncha.” Paul mumbled “ye-huh.” Marko clicked his tongue and they kissed again, deeper, against the wall. Distraction glorious distraction was found in several things but this was the envy of all. Something wasn’t right... his arms loosened falling flat at his sides - the other dropping from them onto the floor straight down. There was a sickening thunk “AH-“ Marko screamed in response - yanked back like a rag doll taken away from a child pulled across the floor by his legs. Something invisible this unknown monster took him away torn from his arms. He screamed his fingernails trying to find a grip trying to dig into the floorboards to kick and scream and bite, his fingers phased though the floor his wriggles got him nowhere. “Marko!” David yelled jolting upright on the couch, Dwayne whipped around all of them making a dash trying to grab him hold him down. It was faster. Nature beat them all out. 

Marko felt it before it happened it was a swift kick to the chest like his body moved before his mind, the rush you feel going down the first hill of a coaster or beginning to fly- your Brain yet to catch up with your body. when he finally fell to the ground it caught up to him all at once, he could feel his stomach fly up and smack his throat his organs toss in his chest.. no organs, no chest- he is air but feels it all or the memory of it. It’s not quite near pain. It’s ... you know what pain feels like, you have experienced such a thing before and you know you should be hurting- but the pain itself is no more then a whisper. A kittens cry to a lions roar. He screamed, in response a reflex in shock, but he felt little of the pain as it slunk around his ankle gripping tighter pulling him out. No.. no no... not out, not there- not where they cannot follow now where he cannot be! Moments ago he and Paul had been wrapped in each others arms strung against the wall all problems seamed to disappear with the world- now he tossed out into the dark thrashing and screaming. It was all rather biblical. He could feel them yelling he could hear but he did not register the noise, he felt it- in a way he felt it. The force pulled him one way, he dragged himself another “NOT YET.” He screamed it a fit of rage pushing himself up to whip around “NOT YET.” He glared into the dark, into the face of nothing daring it to try. It seamed to take anger to this- one way- his way- one way... Marko gripped the dirt tearing and  
Pulling trying to force him back into the house- and then what? He would not be safe even even. He felt as if he was being torn apart, a rubber band on its last legs as it is stretched to its limits. How long would it take for him to tear? His eyes shift up to David , Paul, Dwayne all of them stood hooked to the doorway, screaming saying something to him. He couldn’t hear but he heard them all the same, he knew their voices , their worries All melding and messing together into the same worried, powerless cries. It was taking so long now, he wondered if it would stop- if they would finish quickly, be that kind to him. He wasn’t kind to others, should that grace be extended towards him? “CMON!” They screamed to him.. he struggled clawing forward “IM TRYIN DONT YA SEE THAT?!” He screamed. He could feel his blood boil, their response was almost automatic this repeated simple phrase such as hurry, come on, please. It is like they had nothing else to say no other than words. “Marko... look at me. Look at me... ya don’t stop tryin you hear me you sonofa bitch?” Paul snapped, his voice hitched with a weak laugh his arm extended, as far as he could reach. “You come here n’ grab my hand... and we’re all gonna hunker down and no ones nabbing you again, you hear me man?” The blue eyed teen was squatting down, his eyes begging. “You made me promise, Marko, do you remember that?” David asked, calling out. “Well I ain’t gonna leave ya in the dark again!” His voice shook... David! Marko felt it now, it was so cold so dark and suffocating his only thought was how cold... slick and jagged against his skin he saw nothing, heard nothing... none of the boys. Not their laughs or their smiles or their offhanded comments... nothing and then David, out of nowhere his light came into the space. He could see and hear and think and his heart nearly burst... shaking and confused he clung to the other , there was not a thing out in the world. David saved him, yet again he owed his life to the bearded kid. “Please!” Marko screamed to the both of them, he could see their arms see them trying, their hands shook fading in and out of sight within the barrier trying to break though to grab him “if you go, we go.” Dwayne’s arm extends the same as the others, one of fewer words but the same weight. Marko’s chest shook , nearly caving in on itself , he whipped himself around again he was not leaving not without a fight not so much as he could move he would not go without a fight. His teeth ground together, staring back he kicked and squirmed and jabbed, insanity... he keep doing this until he felt numb nothing in his fingers and toes, buzzing and plain. Nothing, it let go. He lurched again, he finally reached the bottom of the hill he finally began to float, his mind reached his body and he felt again. “We go.” Marko breathed, a weak smile on his face he nodded to Dwayne. They shared a look in their eyes a sign of knowing, some sort of shared understanding of what that meant. “Thank you..” he croaked looking to David. He had saved his life, twice now. The memory came back to him now, sitting on the street curled in on himself, barely clothed he half attempted to beg, to steal to do something... someone had found him out and beaten him within a inch of his life. Little children who steal should learn that lesson, it would never be accepted nor understood. Rules are rules. Rules. He hated rules, despised rules. “Why don’t ya come with me?” His voice was young, it was higher pitched and concerned he could see the other extend his hand, help him up help him walk. Help with what he could, they laughed together- ate... it was bread, more scraps they a loaf but it was the greatest he had ever ate in his life. They ran together ever since. Then again, when he lied alone trembling and wounded in the dark it was his hand! His to extend from the darkness and bring him to his feet, his soft bearded face and these eyes- these eyes which you could find a home. Paul. He could see him, half pushing his suspenders up his arm a gigantic grin on his face, his hair shown in the sunlight- it shown golden in the sun. Then Paul still, it was dark... it had been for so long the night, the stars and yet he had the same dorkish grin laughing at something stupid, some little joke shared between them alone. His back in the dark, his hair covering over his Scars, his skin was cold beneath his fingers but it was warm in the ways that mattered. Then again, the dark of the night the chill of the air... the taste on his tongue, his arms around the others neck pulling him closer, distracting him- pulling him away from the facts of what they did. “Wuh... we don’t tell nobody not even David...” he spoke, he asked the other to lie- to not admit, to know talk of what they did. By damming them both he had damned them all, he wasn’t thinking- he couldn’t think he rushed- there was this rush in his chest, this noise in his brain brought on by the manic feel that had left him- slamming with all emotions at once. He had asked the other to lie... him the same. “I love you ya know?” Paul nodded, his arm still out, all of them waiting. He’s close so close they can feel it on the edge of their fingertips “and I’m sorry.” To him, to them. A weak smile pressed into his lips. He felt himself drop again, this time there was no wait there was no feeling... this strange shattering feeling... it wasn’t pain but it wasn’t pleasant.He reached out slowly for the others their arms extended to him, if he was just given the chance he could grab them he pulled off into safety. “It’s all over.” He laughed weakly, eyes shaking. “Look...” Dwayne huffed. Marko paused blinking staring down- he was disappearing- nearly detached at the hip he was falling apart, deteriorating falling into little pieces. He was disintegrating... vapor... air - nothing... no legs - no waist. “No... no no no this isn’t... this isn’t waist I meant...” without legs and somehow he lunged somehow he reached grabbing. His hand phased though the others the moment it made contract it burst into a mist. “NO-“ he snapped turning his head back to the others. Hyperventilating- no he can’t breathe - shifting- no he can’t move he’s not moving he’s not breathing he’s not anything. His eyes wide and panicking and bugged... he could feel himself tearing away, like paper fluttering off across the wind. There was nothing left, nothing left but his eyes... they blinked and were gone. A muffled noise hung in the air a soft yell a weak cry a muffled ‘help’ no one heard it, not a soul knew. 

Paul watched this , he watched all of this from the beginning the other becoming a rag doll a mistreated plaything of the world. His body disappear piece by piece slowly taking itself apart and scattering to the wind, his panicked yells those wide terrified eyes ‘wait! This isn’t what I wanted!!’ They yelled, but there was no fighting it. Oh but Marko was a fighter, he would fight until something stopped him - until he found himself satisfied. He didn’t fight it, not any longer. He watched this as he had no other choice, he pushed himself at the barrier feeling it burst and shock against him- he nearly broke it he nearly broke it! It was to late. “Marko-“ he breathed in disbelief his jaw hung open. He dropped from his squatting position to his knees blankly staring out having watched his lover disintegrate before his eyes. He has watched him die, again... again now he sat powerless watching the blond cry out- he could not help he could not comfort only watch him suffer. He trembles in his space running his fingers though his soaked curls , his hair just barely began to curl around his face these light waves. “This isn’t happening....” he mumbled staring. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he shifted away whipping his head around this look in his eyes “tell- tell me it ain’t!” He yelled just wanting to hear them confirm wanting to hear them say , wanting Marko to jump from the bushes somewhere laughing. ‘Look at his face!’ The other boys shared the same dark look, the same glassy eyes “dude!” Paul grabbed Dwayne’s arm shaking him a bit, like that would get him to lie to him. To lie would be enough, to just lie and say he was joking. “Paul...” “NO!” Paul jumped to his feet, tears salted his cheeks, red cheeked hot he paced the floor hands in his hair. “You don’t get it - I couldn’t do shit! I couldn’t do shit! Marko...” he pauses staring to the door and looking back to them. “I felt him! I felt - he touched my hand “ he showed before immediately burying them back into his mane. “THIS CLOSE!” He shook. “Ya couldn’t have grabbed him...” David reminded. “It’s not fair- man..” he paused rubbing his temples, sliding falling onto on of the couches staring up to the high ceiling. “Twice. Twice David... i couldn’t do Nothin’... I could barely hold him in my fucking arms... I couldn’t do-“ he shook his head he could still see it. The first time - Marko had been ran though with the stake screeching , full on screeching. There was to versions to be heard and both were distinctly him... one human, one painful cry and another more animalistic, more high pitched of a noise only they understood. He wailed until he could not, his hands covering the gaping hole in his chest but it was way to late for anything- way to late to save him. Within minutes the horrible noise had stopped... it still echoed in the back of his mind the fear, the pain. Now again , he could yell out... he could see his death with clarity and fight it full on... even then he could not beat it. “.... what if he’s back there? All- alone in the dark... in that- place.” Paul asked without looking down from the ceiling. “N’ he’s screaming and we can’t...we can’t hear him?! He’s trying to say something and he can’t- we can’t hear him!” He cried. David’s fist slams into the wall yelling, this angry sort of noise used to mask a onset sadness. He had promised PROMISED that he would not let that happen again, that he would not let Marko be alone in the dark. Now there was nothing, Dwayne held his head leaning against one of the stuffed bears. “He’s gone...” he sighed. “But-“ Dwayne shook his head staring to the floor, the group, what remained of them, had went sober. 

If this force had came for Marko, it would come for the rest of them. What sick game was to be played. That they sit and wait for it to take them too. The roar of the car hums to a halt from the outside , the headlights streaming in blinding beams into the living room. They were here, it would be here for them. The door clicked open, and the group piled in “let’s just... get this over with.” Micheal sighed twirling the key around his finger. “Right... Micheal, you and Star go around the back. Alan , you know what to do- Edgar comes with me.” Sam points between the group, they break. Paul’s attention stirs with this instead of just slumping off he takes the advantage, he sees Edgar from the corner of his eye and something snaps. “YOU.” He roars standing up, he blamed him he will always blame him and his brother, where was they second, where was the second cowardly little killer?! He lunges without thinking, jumping ready to tear this child apart with his bare hands. He falls though him collapsing into the floor, he whips around propping himself on his elbows sneering “yea... they’re still here.”Edgar growled. Sam turned around handing him something. “One down.” “Three to go.” They started off into the kitchen, Edgar doing this militaristic jog. “NO!” Paul screamed reaching out, every snag phased though the frogs living body. “Dont....” David grumbled from across the room, as much as he’d want to try. It wasn’t worth it. There was no point. There was no pain to inflict... and in doing it they didn’t get anything past their own satisfaction. Marko was still gone. 

-

The house was again filt with the sickly sweet and mint like scent of the smoke, suffocating and horrible as it was, it was soothing. Was that it’s intended effect? The idea to get them loopy and nearly happy before casting them out- begone spirt and your wicked ways. They lazed about in this sense of calm, a strange high as if it had prevented them thinking, they weren’t thinking simply calm. Soaking in the feeling like a sponge, to not fear , not to die just for a single moment. David sat on the couch his coat in his laps , he pressed it to his knees leaning a bit forward and just staring.Paul stood on one of the staircases, Dwayne still leaned over the bear, all of them lost in this smoke this little thought this action. There was a yell from outside before it went silent again something new some glow came from the kitchen, Paul lulled giggling skipping his way though the doors to see out the window “they’ve started a fire! It’s nice”. He hummed more drawn to the weed growing in the window. Dwayne flinched are the mention of fire his fingers gripping into the bears fur “no... theres not..” he mumbled David rocked in place “Fire? Why fire?” “Oh they’re coming back!” Paul laughed, he snorted coming back and sitting besides David on the couch patting the place next to him for the other. “Cmon...” he hummed softly, practically snuggling into David who was toying with the others hair. From outside the group came in rushing, opening windows and doors the scent of the fire rushed in while the sweet mint left. Paul took a huge unneeded breath to try and save it “it smells like shit...” David spat hiding his nose in his elbow hacking a cough. “He has such a way with words.” Dwayne sighed batting his lashes, a chuckle was shared between them, trying to laugh in this time almost seamed like a crime to them. If they are laughing they are happy- should they be happy? Should they be deserving of such a thing? After all they did. Marko being ripped away yet again was just a sign, a taunt... yes that was it. You thought you could find relief. Death catches up to all. And it is not happy. All the windows in the house had been open, air rushed inwards trading the scent of the mint for the rural scent of a campfire... frankly the other was greater and better matured - it was not their place to choose, Paul gasped his head snapping to the others. “Dude...” he mumbled quickly yanking his leg into the air in a high kick his expression mortified “it got me!” He cried, he could feel it something slither itself around his ankle in a impossible hold, gripping tighter and tighter until it pulled. He screamed tossed off of the couch though the balcony he struggled- he felt pinned down trapped in one place and not in the good way. He screamed rolling on his sides shaking his body and moving trying to wiggle his way out, nothing. “It’s- it ain’t...” he tried to explain he tried to make words the form noises to make sense- nothing worked. “Paul!” David snapped standing quickly looking up to the banister, the lengthy blond strewn across - he was fading at the boots slowly slowly fading away. Paul giggled completely out of it his head rolled to the side watching the two rush up the stairs “we .... we is.... gonna be gone.” He laughed weakly. “ get it together.” Dwayne snapped lightly from his own fear, by the time they had reached the top of the stairs there remained nothing of Paul but a puddle of water on the floor. The carpet seamed to steam when it made contact tendrils of smoke rising from the patch, it was practically burned into its surface. David’s eyes went huge bending over running his fingers over the puddle it squished in that horrible wet sponge like sound, but did nothing. He stood up grabbing the Burnett by the shoulders shaking him a bit “we gotta focus - no- no-... don’t go to you hear me?!” He shook him again, Dwayne made a noise trying to see straight “ David....” “I know. I know.” He huffed slicking back his hair with his hands turning around to compose himself. He turned back around and he was gone, the air left the smell of static and heat- when you let a curling iron heat up and all you can smell is cheap hairspray burned onto its surface. The refrain of ‘good times’ echoed in his ear as he stepped forwards. “How long it’d take to think of this one?” He laughed this brittle laugh compared to his typical proud chuckle. Please god, if you there, if you listen to such as him, make it be a joke. 

David had found them all and taken them under his wing, their little gang grew and they trusted him. They trusted him as he’s the best chance they got and he had let them know that... harsh as those words seem to him now. They were all eachother got in the world, they all knew that- not much family to speak of or some gal (soon learning it wasn’t to much about gals between them...) just them. It was only when Max came along they started using the term ‘family.’ What was a family? It was something none of the boys could name, David had the crude outline of a mother in his head constructed from far away memory, Paul had his daydream but family? That was a complete blank, a new world a new idea. Family. They were a family! None of the boys noted that before but once the word rang though their ears there was none other then it to fit their gang, their friends- their family. Heh. Family can expand don’t it? There was laddie , star- oh star. David knew there was something about her, sleeping curled up on the beach like they had once so long ago... he felt he should help her up dust her off. She had that look in her eyes, that similar sparkle. Soon when was apart of them. Oh that wasn’t enough, not for Max at least. He made it a point. Emerson. Oh and look at them now.. none left to speak of on this earth. They called it family because it was family, they were called boys because... what else was there to call them?

All of them young in the prime of their life not held down by occupation, by responsibility, parenthood, the tax, parents none of it. None of them shared the maturity of the adult world, sure they thought - everyone can think everyone can use the right logic to live. What if you don’t need to live anymore? What if you can play all you want and never grow old, never die? Then what? Wildly disillusioned about death, whatever they want, when they want- no one to say such violence is wrong because such violence is their nature. None of them to say not overboard, not underfed just to live- as they had just do what it is to live and have FUN. That was how it went, night after night- decades- more then decades. He’s repeating the same points over and over in his mind trying to find a right to justify actions or trying to pull himself back into memory? To live then rather then now - fantasy then reality, to be pulled away from this impossible life, this no rules enjoyment plunged into reality. No. Not reality- death. Death is a reality but not reality itself.. oh no let him live let him crumble and falter and  
Disappear into the dust left by the others, by these- his- brothers. Yes. Yes leave him to that boys- just boys.. all of them. Made evil ‘inherently’ by the vampire. 

-

David was alone. One by one. One by one. Again, again , again. They were gone, he was here and they gone... soon he would follow, soon he knew he would follow... would they all be there again? Or would it be dark, would it be separate and far away and dark... alone, stumbling through the sand screaming, clawing trying to break his way though. That they are here is a mistake a mistake the universe got sloppy and wants him back it wants the others back, payment. “I’m losing my mind.” David huffed under his breath holding his forehead moving down the stairs again, he could hear the doors close the windows latch, they were coming again... they were coming again. What more! What more could they possibly take from him! His head throbbed his feet dragged he screamed, all he could do was scream out yelling in a exert of anger. The thought hammered into his mind, he was alone... he failed he failed. He promised, he’d never be left alone in the dark again. Marko... they’d get out of this , get him. Paul, Dwayne. They’d all... be fine right? No, he is just trying to make himself feel better, he knows the reality. He hates sugar coating he hates the fanciful lies you may tell a child about what happened to the dog or why your separating. He hated lying about the boys, they weren’t on some farm upstate- they were better then some kids pet hamster. Ya don’t like it, suck it up- deal with it. That’s what he’d always yell on about, terrific advice wasn’t it? He brought himself to some sense of calm, he no longer shook so much he seamed to keep a level head. He turned back around. 

It struck him from behind- this sharp feeling, it wasn’t ,painful, but he felt that it should be. His mind goes back to Marko, how he gasped how he was dragged out into the dark from nothing, dragged and tossed and ripped apart by a invisible force. He gave a gasp a quick sharp noise, just as he had then. How he watched the others, so this is how it felt? This was what it was. was this it?. He yelled in shock more then anything else. It wasn’t pain... but it should be, it was the faint echo of the feeling, something that is a pinprick to a stab wound. It hurt yet not a scream left him, not a noise not a protest. His brows knit together, he hit his lip and tossed himself. He started loosing feel in his legs, his chest his arms his face, he barely managed to tip his head down to see... he was beginning to drift apart to scatter into nothing. He bucks up- what would have been a laugh leaves in a small squeak a whisper of a chuckle. He didn’t fight it, he didn’t fear it... he let it happen. What was there for him to stay for ? What was there for him to fight for? He had no one. There was no one, no boys, no Micheal- no Micheal did this. There was nothing, and he accepted that. He accepted this, whatever would come after. He rolled his head to the side and let it happen, he smiled lightly staring off. He blinked and then there was nothing. 

The last window was shut and locked tight Micheal turned around “that’s the last of em Sammy.” He called. Turning around, he could have sworn he heard something ... the room was quite. The air was still hazy from all the smoke all the herbs and the salt and the fancy show of it all, was it getting rid of ghosts or making a roast? He didn’t know.. he didn’t care, he just wanted his life to move on he wanted to move on. He says this and yet... he turns seeing himself in the mirror, Micheal still look the same. He had shaved finally, his hair still curled and rested on his shoulders, his eyes still shown a bright sea green - he wore a bright blue sweatshirt tucked into his jeans. The earring still hung from his ear, he never took it out. Why so claim to have moved on, was it for stars sake? Certainly she’d understand if he did ... after all of that? He wasn’t like... her like them, not in that way where he could have so easily left it all behind- no. Unlike them he actually had something to leave behind, he couldn’t do it- part of him is sorry for it, the rest has little regret. He stared in the mirror, his reflection, his tired eyes and dark curls, Star walked slowly up behind him, her bare feet barely making a noise on the floor. She sighed gently her arms around his shoulders, watching them both in the mirror. Ah mirrors, now that there was a use she loved them again. She sighed kissing the nape of his neck “At least they aren’t here...” she spoke softly. “But where...” “somewhere better... somewhere worse... I don’t know - I couldn’t tell you but Micheal..” Her eyes held a silent sorrow, one she didn’t speak tears she didn’t shed as she so refused to do, not now not in-front of Micheal. He had not known them as she had known, what had she known? Known enough to make her heart heavy now. “I just need to get my mind off of it.” He sighed the two climbing the stairs again. Star stopped at the top, stepping in something “oh, ow!” She yelled grabbing her foot looking down to the fresh stain on the carpet... it was smoking. “Are you alright?” “I’m fine..it’s fine.” She said.

-

There was a thing to be said about how they were, how they became so disconnected so distant only focused on their own pleasure. It was a sort of neverland wasn’t it? What you wish when you wish no bedtime no parents no problems, there never were parents. Memory is a distant thing, things they never remembered, names and faces blurred. Home? Star kept asking about home, don’t they have one? A REAL one she said. Was this not all real? We’re they not a family and that make their lobby , their cave not a home? Maybe not. Maybe their definition changed and twisted just the same as them... their faces contorted their fingers elongated, their toes claw like their voices animalistic in nature, everything that was human was not and everything that was not had became so. It’s all a game, it’s fun if you learn to live with it, you never see your face after all, it is hidden they are hidden. Nobody knows bout them... nobody did. Just to live is that a crime? We need to do this just as sleep, they told a million things to star and kept secrets all the same.. what what then. If inhuman why keep rules, why justify all that was done now the last scraps of them on this earth tried to make sense of any of it, all in a endless circle repeating the same things. Still are now. Are they good, evil? Why is the focus on the label when determining one a good person or a bad person. If you have a soul you can be saved. Is that not what they say? What does that say of vampires? Are they not still people, or are they not by the actions against the Bible? Or is it a grey area mentioned by Abraham Van Helsing in the 1897 novel DRACULA. No. The more important question is, why care at all? Que Sera, Sera. You live, you die. Something understood by all creatures, don’t focus on it all live life while you can have fun! Don’t dwell on death! They never did, not for so long had they worried, had they taken a moment and thought. carpe diem. 

David opened his eyes again, all was gone , not even the darkness inhabited such a state. It was light without a source, it was weightless without a ground it was sweet without sour to compare it to. His chest was almost hollow it ached, some unexplainable feeling some jumpstart of something new, something cried out all around him. For the first time there was not a thing to run from, but to run towards. 

𝐅𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐬𝐞. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝. 𝐧𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐢𝐟 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐫𝐲 , 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐲 ...

......𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝.


End file.
